Colder than ice
by Danisa-chan
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Sasuke nur sein ganz normales Leben weiterleben, doch das Schicksal meint es anders mit ihm. Wird er in der Lage sein das zu beschützen, was ihm am meisten bedeutet und das alles in nur 3 Tagen? ... ENDLICH AUCH HIER!
1. Prolog

Yo, ich habe mich endlich entschlossen diese Story auch hier hoch zu laden.

Für alle die mich nicht kennen ich bin auch als SakuraAngel bekannt und treib mich meist bei http://animexx. rum, die Site übrigens wo ihr auch diese und alle meine weiteren Fanfics finden könnt. Das ist die erste Story die ich je geschrieben hab, deswegen warne ich euch gleich das der Inhalt euch vielleicht ein bisschen veraltet oder omisch vorkommen wird. ! Viele Dinge waren zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach noch nicht bekannt. Aber ich warne euch! Sie wird unglaublich lang! xD

Ich würd mich sehr über Kommis freuen! Matte ne!

Eure SakuA

**Colder than ice…**

Kapitel 0 „Prolog" 

Sakura seufzte. Regen...Wie lange regnete es jetzt schon? Drei Tage? Oder waren es doch schon drei Wochen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Hatte es schon längst vergessen.

Es regnete schon seid sie wieder in Konoha-Gakure angekommen waren. Die Regenwolken hatte sie auf dem Weg in ihr Dorf begleitet wie Vorboten eines düsteren Schicksals. Jetzt ergossen sie sich in wahren Sturzbächen über dem Dorf und wollten einfach nicht aufhören.

Eigentlich störte Sakura das stürmische Wetter nicht, denn es passte hervorragend zu ihrer Stimmung, doch durch den heftigen Regen war ihr Training für unbestimmte Zeit ausgefallen und sie hatten frei. Jeder andere hätte sich darüber gefreut und auch Sakura sucht noch jetzt in ihrem Herzen nach einem Gefühl von Freude, doch es wollte sich nicht finden lassen.

Wieder seufzte sie auf, doch diesmal klang es Sorgenschwer und langsam ließ sie ihre Stirn an das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe sinken und beobachtete die dicken Regentropfen die auf den Asphalt niederprasselten. Zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich sehnsüchtig das Ende dieses Regens herbei. Sie wünschte die Sonne würde jetzt hinter den Wolken hervorbrechen und ihr warm ins Gesicht scheinen. Dann währe sie nicht mehr an dieses Haus gefesselt und könnte nach draußen. Hier drinnen zu sitzen machte sie nervös. Es war so viel passiert in letzter Zeit.

Sie waren erst kürzlich von der Chuunin Prüfung zurückgekehrt, siegreich, ja, aber das Gefühl des Triumphes wollte sich bei keinem so recht einstellen. Selbst ihr Meister schien auf dem Weg stiller gewesen zu sein als sonnst.

Kein Wunder dachte sie nun bitter. Was sie ihm da alles entgegengeschleudert hatten war auch nicht gerade wenig gewesen. Doch natürlich währe es nicht gut gewesen ihrem Meister so wichtige Dinge zu verheimlichen. Wie gefährlich Orochimaru wirklich war hatten sie erst viel später herausgefunden. Er war der legendäre Ninja. Kaum jemand der ihm begegnet war konnte noch über ihn berichten. Er war berüchtigt und gefürchtet und wurde zur Klassifizierung S eingestuft...höchst gefährlich. Und ausgerechnet er war ihnen im Todeswald begegnet und hatte Sasuke gebissen.

Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sie die Hände ineinander als sie an diese Augenblicke dachte. Sie sah noch einmal, wie Sasuke sich vor Schmerz am Boden krümmte, eine Hand auf das Mal an seinem Hals und die andere die krampfhaft ihre Hand umklammerte. Wie er seinen Schmerz herausschrie...und Naruto der nur wenige Meter neben ihnen bewusstlos an einen Baum geheftet hing. Sie hatten beide keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt.

Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass dieser Biss nicht normal gewesen war, doch das ganze Ausmaß dieser Geste Orochimarus hatte sie schon einige Stunden später selbst miterlebt. Noch im Nachhinein erinnerte Sakura sich an Sasukes Augen. Wie kalt sie gewesen waren. Und genauso war er auch gewesen. Kalt und ohne jegliches Gefühl. Seine Augen waren rot gewesen. Instinktiv hatte er wohl schon die Sharingans aktiviert doch noch nie hatte sie sich je so vor diesen Augen gefürchtet.

Selbst im Nachhinein wusste Sakura nicht, ob er die Oto-nin nicht vielleicht noch getötet hätte und wollte lieber auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Ihn so kalt zu erleben, hatte unglaublich wehgetan. Und für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte sie geglaubt Orochimaru vor sich zu haben, kalt und grausam...aber nicht ihren Sasuke. Auch jetzt konnte sie noch die Erleichterung fühlen, als sich die schwarzen Symbole wieder von seiner Haut zurückgezogen hatten und er erschöpft in ihre Arme gesunken war. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern und vielleicht war das auch besser so gewesen.

Natürlich hatte Kakashi zu ihrer Verwunderung total geschockt reagiert und hatte Sasuke sofort aufgefordert ihm das Mal zu zeigen als sie ihm alles erzählt hatten. Als er es dann gesehen hatte, hatten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzten geweitet, doch dann war er seltsam ruhig geworden und hatte sie einfach nur aufgefordert ihm zu folgen. In einer stillen Ecke, wo niemand sie reden hörte, hatten er ihnen dann erzählt, was es mit Orochimaru und diesem Mal auf sich hatte.

Sasuke würde dieses Mal seinen Leben lang behalten.

Orochimaru hatte sich an Sasuke gebunden und in Gewisserweise war jetzt auch Sasukes Leben unwiderruflich mit dem Orochimarus verbunden. Diese Bann-Male, so genannte Juins, waren selten, deswegen konnte selbst ihr Meister ihnen nicht viel darüber sagen. Die meisten die sie bekommen hatten, waren an dem Schmerz und dem darauf folgendem Fieber gestorben. Der folgende Schock den diese Worte bei ihnen ausgelöst hatten, war ihnen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen.

Schließlich hatte sie aber nicht mehr an sich halten können und hatte gerufen: „Aber...aber wieso hat er Sasuke überhaupt gebissen? Wieso...?" Zum Schluss war ihre Stimme nur noch ein schwaches Flüstern gewesen. Doch auf diese Frage konnte selbst meister Kakashi ihr keine Antwort geben. Vielleicht hatte er die Antwort gewusst, vielleicht aber auch nicht, jedenfalls hatte er nicht auf diese Frage geantwortet.

Immer noch starrte Sakura unentwegt nach draußen, fixierte eine große Pfütze ohne sie dabei aber wirklich zu sehen. Inzwischen war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Meister wusste, was es mit diesem Biss auf sich hatte. Er hatte viel zu besorgt auf dem Rückweg nach

Konoha-Gakure ausgesehen. Sich die größten Sorgen über etwas zu machen, von dem man noch gar nicht wusste, was es eigentlich bedeuten sollte, war nicht gerade Kakashis Art. Auch war er gleich nach ihrer Ankunft verschwunden. Er hatte ihnen zwar zugewinkt und gesagt, dass er müde sei und nach Hause ging, jedoch hatte sie, und wohl auch Sasuke bemerkt, dass er den direkten Weg zum Haus des Hokage einschlug. Ob Naruto es auch bemerkt hatte, konnte sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen. Er hatte sich stürmisch von ihr verabschiedet und auch mit einem schwachen Kopfnicken auch von Sasuke, als er ihm noch einmal einen grimmigen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Jetzt musste Sakura sogar Lächeln. Es war schön, dass selbst Naruto in den ausweglosesten Situationen seine angestammten Rituale doch nicht unter den Tisch fallen ließ. Fast hatte sie den Verdacht, dass er sogar etwas eifersüchtig auf Sasuke war, da dieser jetzt wieder die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

Ein plötzliches prasselndes Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken, als der Wind sich gedreht hatte und nun der Regen mit ganzer Macht gegen ihre Scheibe schlug. Einige Sekunden betrachtete sie die Scheibe und fand darin ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, das ihr ängstlich und besorgt entgegenblickte.

Oh ja, sie wusste es... Sie wusste was Orochimaru mit diesem Biss bezweckt hatte. Sie wusste es erst seit zwei Tagen und doch hatte sich ihr Verdacht immer weiter erhärtet, bis sie es jetzt fast gar nicht mehr abstreiten konnte.

„Macht." Flüsterte sie leise.

Es war pure Machtgier. Der Kampf gegen Sasuke hatte ihn unverkennbar beeindruckt und auch wenn Sasuke damals keine reelle Chance gegen ihn gehabt hatte, so hatte dieser jedoch unverkennbar das Talent in ihm gesehen. Vielleicht das Talent um einmal sein Nachfolger zu werden. Außerdem wusste er, dass Sasuke selbst nach Kraft strebte.

Sakura hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war sich nun völlig sicher, dass Sasuke den Mann töten wollte, der seine Familie umgebracht hatte. Mit dem Juin nun hatte Orochimaru ihn förmlich in seine Hände getrieben. Er selbst bot ihm die Kraft, die Sasuke brauchte um diesen Mann zu töten und gleichzeitig würde Orochimaru selbst von seinen Fortschritten profitieren.

Das alles hätte Sakura verkraften können. Das Wissen was Orochimaru wirklich wollte hätte immer ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Kakashi bleiben können, doch leider schien Sasuke selbst zu begreifen, dass Orochimaru ihn selbst wollte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zweifelsohne musste auch er sich jedes einzelne Wort Orochimarus noch einmal in Erinnerung gerufen haben um letztendlich zu dieser Schlussfolgerung zu gelangen. Er war nicht dumm, war es niemals gewesen.

Für sie selbst war es ab dem Moment klar geworden als sie an seine Worte gedacht hatte gleich nachdem er mit den schwarzen Symbolen auf seinem Körper aufgestanden war und seine Hand betrachtet hatte.

„Er hat mir Kraft gegeben. Ich hab endlich begriffen, dass ich ein Rächer bin! Und wenn´s mit dem Teufel zuginge...Ich muss unbedingt die Kraft haben...!"

Doch jetzt hatte sie selbst Angst um Sasuke. Trotz des Regens war sie die letzten Tage oft draußen gewesen und hatte Naruto oder Meister Kakashi besucht. Natürlich war Sasuke nicht oft dabei gewesen, viel öfter hatte sie ihn dagegen bei strömendem Regen gehend auf einer Straße angetroffen auf der er mit nassen Klamotten und hängendem Kopf spazierte. Er schien sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu haben, etwas Wetterbedingtes anzuziehen und schien die ganze Zeit in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Sie wusste worüber er nachdachte. Er selbst spielte schon mit dem Gedanken zu Orochimaru zugehen und diese Tatsache machte ihr Angst. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, dass er sie verließ und vielleicht nie mehr zurückkommen würde. Doch selbst wusste sie gar nicht so recht, warum er eigentlich noch hier war. Sie wusste nicht was ihn noch hier hielt, doch sie hoffte, dass es stark genug war, damit er nicht ging.

Kapitel 1 „Entscheide dich!" 

Inzwischen ging Sasuke immer noch ziellos durch die verregneten Straßen. Er wusste nicht wohin er ging und es war ihm auch egal. Hier konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken und überlegen, was er jetzt tun wollte. Sollte er zu Orochimaru gehen und die Kraft und die Stärke annehmen, die er ihm bot? Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Orochimaru das nur für seine eigenen Ziele tat, er würde ihm blindlings in die Arme laufen und genau das tun, was er sich erhofft hatte. Oder sollte er hier bleiben? Zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura weiter bei Meister Kakashi trainieren und nur minimale Fortschritte machen?

Ohne es zu merken war er jetzt an Sakuras Haus angekommen. Sasuke nahm es nicht wahr, doch Sakura, die immer noch am Fenster saß, hatte ihn gleich erkannt.

„Ah! Sasuke!" Schnell sprang sie auf und hatten nur wenige Sekunden später auch schon ihren Regenmantel in der Hand und rannte nach unten.

Sasuke hielt kurz inne. Hatte er da nicht gerade seinen Namen gehört? Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging einfach weiter. Doch diesmal betrachtete er genau die Straße die vor ihm lag und bog zielsicher nach rechts ab. Nach nur wenigen hundert Metern sah er auch schon ein großes freies Grundstück auf dem die Ninja-Akademie stand. Er blieb stehen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Sakura, Naruto und er hier ihren Abschluss beendet hatten. Nein, eigentlich war es eine Lüge. Er war sehr wohl stärker geworden in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Doch... war das genug? Wurde er hier stark genug, um seinen Bruder eines Tages besiegen zu können?

Ohne es wirklich zu merken war er auf das Grundstück getreten und hatte sich auf den großen Baum in seiner Mitte zu bewegt. Fast ebenso mechanisch setzte er sich auch auf die alte Holzschaukel und betrachtete nachdenklich die Ninja-Akademie, die mit ihren dunklen Fenstern jetzt leer und verlassen aussah. Was sollte er tun? Gehen oder bleiben? Doch ohne Vorwarnung wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Aaaahhh!!" Auf einmal fühlte er glühenden Schmerz an seiner Schulter und presste seine Hand schmerzerfüllt auf das Mal. Der Schmerz brachte ihn fast um den Verstand und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um nicht aufzuschreien. Das Mal brannte wie Feuer und dieses Feuer schien sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen. So schnell er konnte richtete er sich auf und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Baum ab. Mit trüben Augen blickte er nach vorn und wusste schon was er sehen würde.

„Was willst du Orochimaru?" Fragte er auch schon kalt.

Inzwischen rannte Sakura immer noch durch die nassen Straßen, eine Hand an der Kapuze ihres Mantels, damit der Wind sie ihr nicht gleich vom Kopf fegte. Sie blickte angestrengt durch den dichten Regen und versuchte Sasuke zu finden. Sie musste jetzt endlich mit ihm reden. Er musste ihr jetzt sagen, was er vorhatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen konnte, doch wollte sie wenigstens wissen für welchen Weg er sich entschieden hatte. Wenn er Orochimaru gewählt hatte, dann musste er ihr das hier und jetzt ins Gesicht sagen. Sie würde nicht eher gehen, bis er ihr nicht seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. Sie wusste, dass es schmerzen würde. Doch es war besser, wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sagt, dass er zu Orochimaru gehen würde. Es war auf jeden fall besser, als wenn er irgendwann über Nacht einfach verschwand.

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie stehen um Luft zu holen und sich neu zu orientieren. Inzwischen, war sie sich sicher, dass Sasuke hier lang gegangen war, doch das der Weg sich immer wieder gabelte und verzweigte, machte ihr das Suchen nicht gerade leichter. Hektisch blickte sie sich um, doch begriff, dass ihr blindes Suchen nicht viel helfen würde. Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft um ihr wie wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dann öffnete sie wieder die Augen und überlegte, wo Sasuke hingegangen sein könnte. Auf Anhieb fiel ihr dann nur ein Ort ein und sie riss überrascht die Augen auf. Dann setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und rannte weiter. Auch wenn sie sich jetzt fast sicher war, wo er war, beruhigte das ihre Nerven nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er seine Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte.

Dieses Wissen ließ sie noch schneller laufen. Doch auf einmal spürte sie eine Kälte, die nicht von Wetter auszugehen schien. Es war, als würde sie eine unsichtbare Wand aus Kälte durchstoßen und zitternd blieb sie stehen. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Kunai, den sie immer bei sich trug und hielt ihn mit zitternder Hand fest während sie hektisch um sich blickte. Das war Chakra! Sie hatte nur einmal ein solches Chakra gespürt... Orochimaru! dachte sie geschockt. Was suchte er hier mitten in Konoha-Gakure? Gleich darauf fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Nicht was, sondern wen suchte er? Sasuke! dachte sie dann nur noch panisch und rannte sofort wieder los, den Kunai immer noch in der Hand.

Sie rannte immer schneller. Das eiskalte Wasser spritzte um ihre Beine doch es kümmerte sie nicht, ob sie nachher Schlamm beschmiert sein würde. Viel wichtiger war es jetzt, dass sie Sasuke fand. Auf den Straßen begegnete ihr Gott sei Dank niemand. Wer wusste schon, ob Orochimaru sie nicht vielleicht getötet hätte, doch bei diesem Regen traute sich niemand hinaus. Jetzt rannte sie auf die nächste Weggabelung zu und rannte auf die rechte Hauptstraße. Gleich danach bog sie in einen kleinen Seitenweg ein. Um besser sehen zu können hatte sie sogar die Kapuze abgenommen, sodass ihr ihre langen Haarsträhnen jetzt ungehindert im Gesicht klebten, doch sie achtete nicht darauf, rannte einfach immer nur weiter. Jetzt blieb sie keuchend stehen und rang nach Atem.

Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zur Ninja-Akademie. Sie versuchte ihren schnellen Atem zu kontrollieren und sog tief die kalte Luft ein. Es war kaum später als 5 Uhr, doch die Luft war durch den Regen schon ziemlich kalt. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herz wieder doch die anhaltende Angespanntheit blieb. So leise wie sie konnte schlich sie jetzt nach vorn, immer darauf bedacht dicht unter den Büschen zu bleiben, die zwischen den vielen Bäumen standen. Orochimaru war ganz nah, sie konnte sein Chakra jetzt deutlich spüren. Jetzt hatte sie schon fast das Ende der Bäume erreicht und sie sah schon, wie sich die Silhouette der Akademie schwach vom grauen Himmel abhob.

Und gleich daneben entdeckte sie Sasuke der aufrecht neben der Schaukel stand und ein Fleck des Waldrandes fixierte. Als auch Sakura ihre Augen dorthin schweifen ließ sah sie zuerst nur ein Paar leuchtender Augen, die aber langsam aus der Dunkelheit hervortraten und sich dem Körper eines Ninjas anschlossen. Sakura konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Hand, die noch immer den Kunai umschloss, zu zittern anfing. Orochimarus Anwesenheit zu spüren war schon geradezu überwältigend, doch ihn jetzt wirklich vor sich zu sehen, war schlichtweg angsteinflößend. Sakura bewunderte Sasuke dafür, dass er vor ihm keine Furcht zeigte, doch er war schon immer sehr stark gewesen. Mit ihm würde sie niemals mithalten können, dass wurde ihr jetzt immer bewusster. Und doch obwohl sie Angst hatte, verfluchte sie sich in diesem Moment, dass sie ausgerechnet einen leuchtend rosa Regenmantel gegriffen hatte und sich somit nicht näher herantrauen konnte. Doch auch von hier konnte sie verstehen, was Sasuke und Orochimaru sagten.

„Freust du dich denn nicht mich zu sehen?" Fragte Orochimaru auch schon mit schnarrender Stimme und kam einige Schritte auf Sasuke zu. Sasuke verzog angewidert das Gesicht und erwiderte nur kalt: „Ganz bestimmt nicht!" Orochimaru aber lachte nur leise. Es war ein kaltes und freudloses Lachen und garantiert nicht scherzhaft gemeint. „Das solltest du aber Sasuke-kun."

„Ach ja? Wieso?" Wieder griff er sich an die Schulter, als Orochimaru näher kam. Orochimaru quittierte diese Geste mit einem Lächeln. „Nicht viele die diesen Fluch geschenkt bekamen haben überlebt. Das du es hast, zeigt, dass du würdig bist."

„Würdig für was?" Fragte Sasuke gepresst, der Schmerz war schon fast unerträglich. „Würdig dir dienen zu können?" Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. „Vergiss es!"

Doch immer noch hielt Orochimarus Grinsen an. „Aber Sasuke-kun." Sagte er fast tadelnd. „Das würde ich doch nie behaupten. Du brauchst Kraft um Itachi zu töten und ich biete dir diese Kraft." Jetzt sah er Sasuke direkt in die Augen. „Schließ dich mir an!"

Sasuke schüttelte bloß den Kopf, eine Hand immer noch auf das Mahl gepresst und wich langsam etwas vor Orochimaru zurück. Orochimaru lachte darüber nur. „Keine Sorge Sasuke-kun ich kann warten. Ich habe es nicht nötig dich zu entführen. Irgendwann wirst du von selbst zu mir kommen, aus freien Stücken." Sasuke schwieg dazu, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als wollte er verhindern, dass auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen gelangte. Orochimaru lächelte. Er konnte es also auch nicht abstreiten...

Der Wind schwoll langsam zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Heulen an und machte es Sakura immer schwerer die beiden zu verstehen. Es hatte sie ungemein erleichtert, dass Orochimaru Sasuke nicht holen wollte doch das er jetzt so verbissen schwieg machte ihr etwas Angst. Er konnte es also nicht leugnen, dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Langsam fühlte sie sich ziemlich hilflos. Was würde sie denn tun, wenn er fortgehen wollte? Sie liebte ihn doch, hatte es immer getan. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Ohne dass sie es merkte baute sich über ihren Köpfen ein Sturm zusammen und schien immer stärker zu werden. Orochimarus und Sasukes Kleider wehten im Wind doch auch wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie die nächsten Worte nicht mehr verstehen können.

Einige Sekunden Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden bis Orochimaru wieder das Wort ergriff. „Überleg es dir Sasuke. Wenn du hier weiter trainierst wirst du niemals in der Lage sein werden, Itachi zu töten. Oder vielleicht..." Orochimaru schwieg doch plötzlich grinste er. Es war ein Grinsen, dass Sasuke einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ und er unterdrückte den Impuls vor ihm zurückzuweichen. „Vielleicht ziehst du es aber auch eher vor bei deinen kleinen Freunden zu bleiben. Oder vielleicht sogar bei dem kleinen Mädchen, dass uns schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet." Seine letzten Worte klangen mehr wie ein Zischen und wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen blickten seine schlangenartigen Augen nach rechts und fixierten das Stück Wald wo noch immer Sakura saß und sie beobachtete.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blickte Sasuke nach rechts und obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte, spürte er doch ganz klar ihr Chakra.

„Sakura!" Rief er unwillkürlich. Verdammt, was machte sie hier?!

Orochimaru bemerkte natürlich seine plötzliche Anspannung und lächelte. „Keine Sorge Sasuke-kun ich werde sie nicht töten."

Sie könnte mir im Gegenteil noch recht nützlich sein... 

„Nun Sasuke ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, wird es der Tag sein, an dem du mir deine Antwort gibst."

Sasuke sagte nichts dazu, er sah Orochimaru nur weiter mit wachsamen Augen an.

Orochimaru formte ein Fingerzeichen lächelte ihn noch einmal kalt an und sagte nur noch: „Bis dann. Ich erwarte deine Antwort." bis er von einer riesigen Feuerzunge verschluckt wurde und endgültig verschwand.

Doch Sasuke blieb einfach stehen und sah weiterhin auf die Stelle auf der noch vor einigen Sekunden Orochimaru gestanden hatte. Völlig ausdruckslos blickte er auf die Stelle auf die nun langsam wieder der Regen zu tropfen begann. Der Sturm war mit Orochimaru verschwunden und der Regen prasselte nun auch ungehindert wieder auf ihn. Träge hob er die Hand und öffnete sie dem Regen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Regen aufgehört hatte. Doch jetzt ballte er sie zur Faust sodass der Regen nur noch auf seine geschlossene Hand prasseln konnte und schloss langsam die Augen.

„Komm endlich raus, Sakura."

Er hatte es beherrscht gesagt, jedoch auch so laut, dass es Sakura verstanden hatte.


	2. Entscheide dich!

Ah! Das hab ich noch vergessen. ! Bitte seid nicht böse wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern! Besonders wegen dem „sonst" (das ich immer „sonnst" geschrieben habe… Jetzt weiß ich gott sei Dank warum mir mein Rechtschreibprogramm das niemals angestrichen hat !) 

Auch für eventuell verschroben erscheinende Ideen übernehme ich keine Haftung! XD Ich brüste mich damit das diese Story schon laaaaange laaaange in meinem Leben zurückliegt! ;3

Kapitel 1 „Entscheide dich!" 

Inzwischen ging Sasuke immer noch ziellos durch die verregneten Straßen. Er wusste nicht wohin er ging und es war ihm auch egal. Hier konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken und überlegen, was er jetzt tun wollte. Sollte er zu Orochimaru gehen und die Kraft und die Stärke annehmen, die er ihm bot? Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Orochimaru das nur für seine eigenen Ziele tat, er würde ihm blindlings in die Arme laufen und genau das tun, was er sich erhofft hatte. Oder sollte er hier bleiben? Zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura weiter bei Meister Kakashi trainieren und nur minimale Fortschritte machen?

Ohne es zu merken war er jetzt an Sakuras Haus angekommen. Sasuke nahm es nicht wahr, doch Sakura, die immer noch am Fenster saß, hatte ihn gleich erkannt.

„Ah! Sasuke!" Schnell sprang sie auf und hatten nur wenige Sekunden später auch schon ihren Regenmantel in der Hand und rannte nach unten.

Sasuke hielt kurz inne. Hatte er da nicht gerade seinen Namen gehört? Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging einfach weiter. Doch diesmal betrachtete er genau die Straße die vor ihm lag und bog zielsicher nach rechts ab. Nach nur wenigen hundert Metern sah er auch schon ein großes freies Grundstück auf dem die Ninja-Akademie stand. Er blieb stehen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Sakura, Naruto und er hier ihren Abschluss beendet hatten. Nein, eigentlich war es eine Lüge. Er war sehr wohl stärker geworden in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Doch... war das genug? Wurde er hier stark genug, um seinen Bruder eines Tages besiegen zu können?

Ohne es wirklich zu merken war er auf das Grundstück getreten und hatte sich auf den großen Baum in seiner Mitte zu bewegt. Fast ebenso mechanisch setzte er sich auch auf die alte Holzschaukel und betrachtete nachdenklich die Ninja-Akademie, die mit ihren dunklen Fenstern jetzt leer und verlassen aussah. Was sollte er tun? Gehen oder bleiben? Doch ohne Vorwarnung wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Aaaahhh!!" Auf einmal fühlte er glühenden Schmerz an seiner Schulter und presste seine Hand schmerzerfüllt auf das Mal. Der Schmerz brachte ihn fast um den Verstand und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um nicht aufzuschreien. Das Mal brannte wie Feuer und dieses Feuer schien sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen. So schnell er konnte richtete er sich auf und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Baum ab. Mit trüben Augen blickte er nach vorn und wusste schon was er sehen würde.

„Was willst du Orochimaru?" Fragte er auch schon kalt.

Inzwischen rannte Sakura immer noch durch die nassen Straßen, eine Hand an der Kapuze ihres Mantels, damit der Wind sie ihr nicht gleich vom Kopf fegte. Sie blickte angestrengt durch den dichten Regen und versuchte Sasuke zu finden. Sie musste jetzt endlich mit ihm reden. Er musste ihr jetzt sagen, was er vorhatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen konnte, doch wollte sie wenigstens wissen für welchen Weg er sich entschieden hatte. Wenn er Orochimaru gewählt hatte, dann musste er ihr das hier und jetzt ins Gesicht sagen. Sie würde nicht eher gehen, bis er ihr nicht seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. Sie wusste, dass es schmerzen würde. Doch es war besser, wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sagt, dass er zu Orochimaru gehen würde. Es war auf jeden fall besser, als wenn er irgendwann über Nacht einfach verschwand.

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie stehen um Luft zu holen und sich neu zu orientieren. Inzwischen, war sie sich sicher, dass Sasuke hier lang gegangen war, doch das der Weg sich immer wieder gabelte und verzweigte, machte ihr das Suchen nicht gerade leichter. Hektisch blickte sie sich um, doch begriff, dass ihr blindes Suchen nicht viel helfen würde. Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft um ihr wie wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dann öffnete sie wieder die Augen und überlegte, wo Sasuke hingegangen sein könnte. Auf Anhieb fiel ihr dann nur ein Ort ein und sie riss überrascht die Augen auf. Dann setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und rannte weiter. Auch wenn sie sich jetzt fast sicher war, wo er war, beruhigte das ihre Nerven nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er seine Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte.

Dieses Wissen ließ sie noch schneller laufen. Doch auf einmal spürte sie eine Kälte, die nicht von Wetter auszugehen schien. Es war, als würde sie eine unsichtbare Wand aus Kälte durchstoßen und zitternd blieb sie stehen. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Kunai, den sie immer bei sich trug und hielt ihn mit zitternder Hand fest während sie hektisch um sich blickte. Das war Chakra! Sie hatte nur einmal ein solches Chakra gespürt... Orochimaru! dachte sie geschockt. Was suchte er hier mitten in Konoha-Gakure? Gleich darauf fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Nicht was, sondern wen suchte er? Sasuke! dachte sie dann nur noch panisch und rannte sofort wieder los, den Kunai immer noch in der Hand.

Sie rannte immer schneller. Das eiskalte Wasser spritzte um ihre Beine doch es kümmerte sie nicht, ob sie nachher Schlamm beschmiert sein würde. Viel wichtiger war es jetzt, dass sie Sasuke fand. Auf den Straßen begegnete ihr Gott sei Dank niemand. Wer wusste schon, ob Orochimaru sie nicht vielleicht getötet hätte, doch bei diesem Regen traute sich niemand hinaus. Jetzt rannte sie auf die nächste Weggabelung zu und rannte auf die rechte Hauptstraße. Gleich danach bog sie in einen kleinen Seitenweg ein. Um besser sehen zu können hatte sie sogar die Kapuze abgenommen, sodass ihr ihre langen Haarsträhnen jetzt ungehindert im Gesicht klebten, doch sie achtete nicht darauf, rannte einfach immer nur weiter. Jetzt blieb sie keuchend stehen und rang nach Atem.

Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zur Ninja-Akademie. Sie versuchte ihren schnellen Atem zu kontrollieren und sog tief die kalte Luft ein. Es war kaum später als 5 Uhr, doch die Luft war durch den Regen schon ziemlich kalt. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herz wieder doch die anhaltende Angespanntheit blieb. So leise wie sie konnte schlich sie jetzt nach vorn, immer darauf bedacht dicht unter den Büschen zu bleiben, die zwischen den vielen Bäumen standen. Orochimaru war ganz nah, sie konnte sein Chakra jetzt deutlich spüren. Jetzt hatte sie schon fast das Ende der Bäume erreicht und sie sah schon, wie sich die Silhouette der Akademie schwach vom grauen Himmel abhob.

Und gleich daneben entdeckte sie Sasuke der aufrecht neben der Schaukel stand und ein Fleck des Waldrandes fixierte. Als auch Sakura ihre Augen dorthin schweifen ließ sah sie zuerst nur ein Paar leuchtender Augen, die aber langsam aus der Dunkelheit hervortraten und sich dem Körper eines Ninjas anschlossen. Sakura konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Hand, die noch immer den Kunai umschloss, zu zittern anfing. Orochimarus Anwesenheit zu spüren war schon geradezu überwältigend, doch ihn jetzt wirklich vor sich zu sehen, war schlichtweg angsteinflößend. Sakura bewunderte Sasuke dafür, dass er vor ihm keine Furcht zeigte, doch er war schon immer sehr stark gewesen. Mit ihm würde sie niemals mithalten können, dass wurde ihr jetzt immer bewusster. Und doch obwohl sie Angst hatte, verfluchte sie sich in diesem Moment, dass sie ausgerechnet einen leuchtend rosa Regenmantel gegriffen hatte und sich somit nicht näher herantrauen konnte. Doch auch von hier konnte sie verstehen, was Sasuke und Orochimaru sagten.

„Freust du dich denn nicht mich zu sehen?" Fragte Orochimaru auch schon mit schnarrender Stimme und kam einige Schritte auf Sasuke zu. Sasuke verzog angewidert das Gesicht und erwiderte nur kalt: „Ganz bestimmt nicht!" Orochimaru aber lachte nur leise. Es war ein kaltes und freudloses Lachen und garantiert nicht scherzhaft gemeint. „Das solltest du aber Sasuke-kun."

„Ach ja? Wieso?" Wieder griff er sich an die Schulter, als Orochimaru näher kam. Orochimaru quittierte diese Geste mit einem Lächeln. „Nicht viele die diesen Fluch geschenkt bekamen haben überlebt. Das du es hast, zeigt, dass du würdig bist."

„Würdig für was?" Fragte Sasuke gepresst, der Schmerz war schon fast unerträglich. „Würdig dir dienen zu können?" Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. „Vergiss es!"

Doch immer noch hielt Orochimarus Grinsen an. „Aber Sasuke-kun." Sagte er fast tadelnd. „Das würde ich doch nie behaupten. Du brauchst Kraft um Itachi zu töten und ich biete dir diese Kraft." Jetzt sah er Sasuke direkt in die Augen. „Schließ dich mir an!"

Sasuke schüttelte bloß den Kopf, eine Hand immer noch auf das Mahl gepresst und wich langsam etwas vor Orochimaru zurück. Orochimaru lachte darüber nur. „Keine Sorge Sasuke-kun ich kann warten. Ich habe es nicht nötig dich zu entführen. Irgendwann wirst du von selbst zu mir kommen, aus freien Stücken." Sasuke schwieg dazu, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als wollte er verhindern, dass auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen gelangte. Orochimaru lächelte. Er konnte es also auch nicht abstreiten...

Der Wind schwoll langsam zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Heulen an und machte es Sakura immer schwerer die beiden zu verstehen. Es hatte sie ungemein erleichtert, dass Orochimaru Sasuke nicht holen wollte doch das er jetzt so verbissen schwieg machte ihr etwas Angst. Er konnte es also nicht leugnen, dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Langsam fühlte sie sich ziemlich hilflos. Was würde sie denn tun, wenn er fortgehen wollte? Sie liebte ihn doch, hatte es immer getan. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Ohne dass sie es merkte baute sich über ihren Köpfen ein Sturm zusammen und schien immer stärker zu werden. Orochimarus und Sasukes Kleider wehten im Wind doch auch wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie die nächsten Worte nicht mehr verstehen können.

Einige Sekunden Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden bis Orochimaru wieder das Wort ergriff. „Überleg es dir Sasuke. Wenn du hier weiter trainierst wirst du niemals in der Lage sein werden, Itachi zu töten. Oder vielleicht..." Orochimaru schwieg doch plötzlich grinste er. Es war ein Grinsen, dass Sasuke einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ und er unterdrückte den Impuls vor ihm zurückzuweichen. „Vielleicht ziehst du es aber auch eher vor bei deinen kleinen Freunden zu bleiben. Oder vielleicht sogar bei dem kleinen Mädchen, dass uns schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet." Seine letzten Worte klangen mehr wie ein Zischen und wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen blickten seine schlangenartigen Augen nach rechts und fixierten das Stück Wald wo noch immer Sakura saß und sie beobachtete.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blickte Sasuke nach rechts und obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte, spürte er doch ganz klar ihr Chakra.

„Sakura!" Rief er unwillkürlich. Verdammt, was machte sie hier?!

Orochimaru bemerkte natürlich seine plötzliche Anspannung und lächelte. „Keine Sorge Sasuke-kun ich werde sie nicht töten."

Sie könnte mir im Gegenteil noch recht nützlich sein... 

„Nun Sasuke ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, wird es der Tag sein, an dem du mir deine Antwort gibst."

Sasuke sagte nichts dazu, er sah Orochimaru nur weiter mit wachsamen Augen an.

Orochimaru formte ein Fingerzeichen lächelte ihn noch einmal kalt an und sagte nur noch: „Bis dann. Ich erwarte deine Antwort." bis er von einer riesigen Feuerzunge verschluckt wurde und endgültig verschwand.

Doch Sasuke blieb einfach stehen und sah weiterhin auf die Stelle auf der noch vor einigen Sekunden Orochimaru gestanden hatte. Völlig ausdruckslos blickte er auf die Stelle auf die nun langsam wieder der Regen zu tropfen begann. Der Sturm war mit Orochimaru verschwunden und der Regen prasselte nun auch ungehindert wieder auf ihn. Träge hob er die Hand und öffnete sie dem Regen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Regen aufgehört hatte. Doch jetzt ballte er sie zur Faust sodass der Regen nur noch auf seine geschlossene Hand prasseln konnte und schloss langsam die Augen.

„Komm endlich raus, Sakura."

Er hatte es beherrscht gesagt, jedoch auch so laut, dass es Sakura verstanden hatte.

Kapitel 2 „Aussprache" 

Sakura schluckte, erhob sich jedoch aus ihrem Versteck und trat hinter den Büschen hervor. Er hatte sie also bemerkt...

Noch immer sah er nicht auf, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und eine Hand immer noch zur Faust geballt. Wieder schluckte Sakura. „Sasuke, es..."

„Sei ruhig!" Wurde sie harsch unterbrochen und betreten folgte sie seiner Anweisung und sah stumm zu Boden. Sasuke sah auf und fixierte ihr Gesicht, doch Sakura wagte es nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und sah immer noch zu Boden.

„Was tust du hier Sakura?" Seine Stimme war emotionslos, wie immer, jedoch mit einem immer noch merklichen Unterton. Er war wütend.

Sakura hielt es für das Beste ihm zu antworten. „Ich war auf dem Weg zu dir." Begann sie schließlich. „Ich hatte dich auf der Straße gesehen und war dir gefolgt. Ich hatte dich aus den Augen verloren, doch als ich sein Chakra gespürt habe, bin ich ihm hierher gefolgt."

Sasuke gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Dachtest du, du könntest es mit ihm aufnehmen?"

Betroffen starrte sie ihn an. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Wieso begriff er denn nicht, dass sie sich einfach nur Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte? Dass sie geglaubt hatte, er würde einfach gehen...

Sasuke sah ihr durchdringend in die Augen doch diesmal blieb sie standhaft und erwiderte seinen Blick furchtlos.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht Sasuke-kun." Sagte sie schließlich leise.

Sasuke betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick lang durchdringend bis er schließlich seinen Kopf zur Seite wandte. „Meine Angelegenheiten haben dich nicht zu interessieren. Wen ich wann und wo treffe ist immer noch meine Sache."

„Das verstehe ich ja, Sasuke-kun!" rief sie nun schon fast verzweifelt. „Doch ist es etwas anderes, wenn du ihn triffst!" Sasuke wollte etwas erwidern doch Sakura redete schon weiter. „Ich weiß, warum er dich gebissen hat." sagte sie dann schließlich tonlos. „Und ich weiß auch, dass du über sein Angebot nachdenkst." Sasuke öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern doch letztendlich schloss er ihn wieder und sah sie einfach nur an. Er schien erstaunt und geschockt zugleich darüber, dass sie das alles wusste.

Eigentlich hatte sie dieses Gespräch etwas anders beginnen wollen aber nun waren sie unweigerlich in diese Sache hineingerutscht und sie fand es besser, es jetzt schnell hinter sich zu bringen. „Was er dir anbietet ist sehr verlockend für dich Sasuke-kun, das weiß ich." Sie stutzte und plötzlich sah er, dass sie lächelte. „Weißt du noch, wie wir hier mit Naruto und meister Kakashi gesessen haben und wir ihm unsere Träume erzählen sollten?"

Sie lachte leise. „Naruto hat gesagt, dass er alle Hokages übertreffen und von allen Leuten im Dorf anerkannt werden will und du...du hattest schon damals nur den Wunsch, jemanden zu töten. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich dich nie von deiner Entscheidung abhalten werde." Wieder lächelte sie doch sah es jetzt fast ein wenig beschämt aus. „Wahrscheinlich könnte ich das auch nicht. Aber verstehst du nicht, wie weh es tun würde, wenn du gehen würdest, ohne uns etwas gesagt zu haben? Ich verlange nichts von dir Sasuke, dass weißt du, aber bitte sag mir, wenn du wirklich gehen willst."

Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, doch noch immer sah er sie ausdruckslos an.

Was hatte sie auch erwartet?

Doch trotz allem wurde ihr diese ganze Situation langsam ziemlich peinlich zudem sie jetzt auch noch bemerkte, dass sie pitschnass war und wahrscheinlich auch noch schrecklich aussehen musste. Wie reflexartig strich sie sich auch schon eine der nassen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr und murmelte mit gesenktem Kopf. „Das wollte ich dir nur sagen." Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und rannte durch den immer noch strömenden Regen zurück auf den Waldweg und war schon bald hinter den Bäumen verschwunden.

So konnte sie nicht sehen, dass Sasuke ihr immer noch wortlos hinterher blickte, während der Regen immer noch in dicken Tropfen auf ihn niederfiel und seine Kleidung vollends durchnässte. Nach einiger Zeit wandte er dann den Kopf ab und drehte sich einfach um, um das Grundstück auf einem anderen Weg zu verlassen.

Was wusste sie schon von all den Dingen? Sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie ihre Eltern blutüberströmt am Boden lagen, konnte nicht begreifen, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte. Niemand konnte das...

Doch er spürte, dass er sie in diesem Moment hasste, dafür hasste, dass sie alles hatte und er überhaupt nichts. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf um diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie war die Letzte, die daran Schuld hatte. Doch wie konnte sie es sich anmaßen, ihm helfen zu wollen? Sie verstand seinen Schmerz nicht und auch nicht die Qualen, die er innerlich durchlitt. Wie hätte sie ihm denn helfen können?!

Wütend kickte er einen kleinen Stein über den Weg. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn verstand. Er lächelte zynisch und schloss die Augen. Sie verstand gar nichts.

Doch unwillkürlich öffnete er seine Augen wieder und dachte daran, was sie noch gesagt hatte. „Ich verlange nichts von dir Sasuke, dass weißt du, aber bitte sag mir, wenn du wirklich gehen willst." Ihre Worte klangen ihm noch in den Ohren. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Warum war es so von Bedeutung für sie, was mit ihm passierte? Er hatte sich doch auch nie um sie gekümmert wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Hatte sie meist nie mehr als eines Blickes gewürdigt oder sie sogar beleidigt. Fast unbewusst schüttelte er den Kopf. Er verstand Mädchen einfach nicht, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Sakura von allen am verwirrensten für ihn war.

Just in diesem Moment kam er an seinem Haus vorbei, was seine Grübeleien beendete und steuerte zielstrebig die Haustür an. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er den Schlüssel unter einem Blumentopf hervorgeholt. Er schloss auf und betrat zielsicher seine Wohnung. Er sparte es sich, dass Licht anzumachen und zog sich schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Gezielt warf er es über einen Stuhl, wo dem

T-Shirt dann auch alle anderen Kleidungsstücke folgten. Schließlich ging er nur noch in Boxershorts ins Bad, griff sich das erstbeste Handtuch und rubbelte sich langsam die nassen Haare trocken. Nach einer weile ließ er das Handtuch einfach fallen und schmiss sich mit einem Ruck auf das Bett.

Doch ohne das er es wollte, kehrten seinen Gedanken zu Sakura zurück und ohne es zu wollen ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen und dachte über sie nach.

Hatte sie eigentlich gewusst, wie nah sie dem Tod entgangen war?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie hatte bestimmt nicht gewusst, dass Orochimaru sie schon lange entdeckt hatte. Ihn erstaunte es selbst etwas, wie instinktiv er gehandelt hatte, als er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt hatte. Nun ja, sie hatten zusammen mit Naruto ja schon so einiges durchgemacht und schon viel erlebt. Er hatte wohl unbewusst einen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber den beiden entwickelt.

Er lächelte zynisch. Dabei war es eigentlich er, der vor Orochimaru beschützt werden musste.

Doch ganz plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

Sie war immer an seiner Seite gewesen.

Wenn das Team sie gebraucht hatte, war sie da gewesen und war nie von seiner Seite gewichen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Auf einmal spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl in der Brust, was an seinem Herzen zu ziehen schien. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihm klar wurde, was er verspürte. Es war Schuld.

Er schloss genervt die Augen. Jetzt empfand er ihr gegenüber auch schon Schuldgefühle!

„Tse!" Machte er und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass er sich ihr gegenüber schuldig fühlte und er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl anhalten würde, wenn er einfach verschwinden sollte.

Verdammt! Fluchte er innerlich. Sie hatte es mit ihrer Rede doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn unsicher zu machen! Jetzt konnte er dieses Dorf nicht mehr verlassen, ohne das ihn die Schuldgefühle plagen würden.

Für einen Moment hielt er inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da eigentlich gedacht hatte. Es hörte sich so an, als hätte er sich schon lange entschieden. Doch warum war er trotzdem noch so unsicher und fragte sich, ob er das richtige tat? Die Aussicht Orochimarus Werkzeug zu werden reizte ihn wirklich nicht besonders doch andererseits würde er bestimmt stark werden unter seiner Hand.

Sasuke seufzte leise. Es hatte keinen Sinn weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er würde wohl sehen müssen, wie sich alles andere weiterentwickelte. Doch auch eins stand fest.

Er würde es Sakura sagen, wenn er Konoha verlassen würde. Das war er ihr...schuldig. So lange allerdings würde er hier bleiben und weiter mit Meister Kakashi trainieren.

Doch noch etwas war ihm auch durchaus bewusst. Würde er bemerken, dass das Training ihn hier nicht weiterbringen würde, dann würde er Konoha-Gakure verlassen und würde von da an ein Leben als abtrünniger Ninja an Orochimarus Seite führen.


	3. Aussprache

Kapitel 2 „Aussprache" 

Sakura schluckte, erhob sich jedoch aus ihrem Versteck und trat hinter den Büschen hervor. Er hatte sie also bemerkt...

Noch immer sah er nicht auf, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und eine Hand immer noch zur Faust geballt. Wieder schluckte Sakura. „Sasuke, es..."

„Sei ruhig!" Wurde sie harsch unterbrochen und betreten folgte sie seiner Anweisung und sah stumm zu Boden. Sasuke sah auf und fixierte ihr Gesicht, doch Sakura wagte es nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und sah immer noch zu Boden.

„Was tust du hier Sakura?" Seine Stimme war emotionslos, wie immer, jedoch mit einem immer noch merklichen Unterton. Er war wütend.

Sakura hielt es für das Beste ihm zu antworten. „Ich war auf dem Weg zu dir." Begann sie schließlich. „Ich hatte dich auf der Straße gesehen und war dir gefolgt. Ich hatte dich aus den Augen verloren, doch als ich sein Chakra gespürt habe, bin ich ihm hierher gefolgt."

Sasuke gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Dachtest du, du könntest es mit ihm aufnehmen?"

Betroffen starrte sie ihn an. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Wieso begriff er denn nicht, dass sie sich einfach nur Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte? Dass sie geglaubt hatte, er würde einfach gehen...

Sasuke sah ihr durchdringend in die Augen doch diesmal blieb sie standhaft und erwiderte seinen Blick furchtlos.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht Sasuke-kun." Sagte sie schließlich leise.

Sasuke betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick lang durchdringend bis er schließlich seinen Kopf zur Seite wandte. „Meine Angelegenheiten haben dich nicht zu interessieren. Wen ich wann und wo treffe ist immer noch meine Sache."

„Das verstehe ich ja, Sasuke-kun!" rief sie nun schon fast verzweifelt. „Doch ist es etwas anderes, wenn du ihn triffst!" Sasuke wollte etwas erwidern doch Sakura redete schon weiter. „Ich weiß, warum er dich gebissen hat." sagte sie dann schließlich tonlos. „Und ich weiß auch, dass du über sein Angebot nachdenkst." Sasuke öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern doch letztendlich schloss er ihn wieder und sah sie einfach nur an. Er schien erstaunt und geschockt zugleich darüber, dass sie das alles wusste.

Eigentlich hatte sie dieses Gespräch etwas anders beginnen wollen aber nun waren sie unweigerlich in diese Sache hineingerutscht und sie fand es besser, es jetzt schnell hinter sich zu bringen. „Was er dir anbietet ist sehr verlockend für dich Sasuke-kun, das weiß ich." Sie stutzte und plötzlich sah er, dass sie lächelte. „Weißt du noch, wie wir hier mit Naruto und meister Kakashi gesessen haben und wir ihm unsere Träume erzählen sollten?"

Sie lachte leise. „Naruto hat gesagt, dass er alle Hokages übertreffen und von allen Leuten im Dorf anerkannt werden will und du...du hattest schon damals nur den Wunsch, jemanden zu töten. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich dich nie von deiner Entscheidung abhalten werde." Wieder lächelte sie doch sah es jetzt fast ein wenig beschämt aus. „Wahrscheinlich könnte ich das auch nicht. Aber verstehst du nicht, wie weh es tun würde, wenn du gehen würdest, ohne uns etwas gesagt zu haben? Ich verlange nichts von dir Sasuke, dass weißt du, aber bitte sag mir, wenn du wirklich gehen willst."

Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, doch noch immer sah er sie ausdruckslos an.

Was hatte sie auch erwartet?

Doch trotz allem wurde ihr diese ganze Situation langsam ziemlich peinlich zudem sie jetzt auch noch bemerkte, dass sie pitschnass war und wahrscheinlich auch noch schrecklich aussehen musste. Wie reflexartig strich sie sich auch schon eine der nassen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr und murmelte mit gesenktem Kopf. „Das wollte ich dir nur sagen." Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und rannte durch den immer noch strömenden Regen zurück auf den Waldweg und war schon bald hinter den Bäumen verschwunden.

So konnte sie nicht sehen, dass Sasuke ihr immer noch wortlos hinterher blickte, während der Regen immer noch in dicken Tropfen auf ihn niederfiel und seine Kleidung vollends durchnässte. Nach einiger Zeit wandte er dann den Kopf ab und drehte sich einfach um, um das Grundstück auf einem anderen Weg zu verlassen.

Was wusste sie schon von all den Dingen? Sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie ihre Eltern blutüberströmt am Boden lagen, konnte nicht begreifen, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte. Niemand konnte das...

Doch er spürte, dass er sie in diesem Moment hasste, dafür hasste, dass sie alles hatte und er überhaupt nichts. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf um diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie war die Letzte, die daran Schuld hatte. Doch wie konnte sie es sich anmaßen, ihm helfen zu wollen? Sie verstand seinen Schmerz nicht und auch nicht die Qualen, die er innerlich durchlitt. Wie hätte sie ihm denn helfen können?!

Wütend kickte er einen kleinen Stein über den Weg. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn verstand. Er lächelte zynisch und schloss die Augen. Sie verstand gar nichts.

Doch unwillkürlich öffnete er seine Augen wieder und dachte daran, was sie noch gesagt hatte. „Ich verlange nichts von dir Sasuke, dass weißt du, aber bitte sag mir, wenn du wirklich gehen willst." Ihre Worte klangen ihm noch in den Ohren. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Warum war es so von Bedeutung für sie, was mit ihm passierte? Er hatte sich doch auch nie um sie gekümmert wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Hatte sie meist nie mehr als eines Blickes gewürdigt oder sie sogar beleidigt. Fast unbewusst schüttelte er den Kopf. Er verstand Mädchen einfach nicht, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Sakura von allen am verwirrensten für ihn war.

Just in diesem Moment kam er an seinem Haus vorbei, was seine Grübeleien beendete und steuerte zielstrebig die Haustür an. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er den Schlüssel unter einem Blumentopf hervorgeholt. Er schloss auf und betrat zielsicher seine Wohnung. Er sparte es sich, dass Licht anzumachen und zog sich schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Gezielt warf er es über einen Stuhl, wo dem

T-Shirt dann auch alle anderen Kleidungsstücke folgten. Schließlich ging er nur noch in Boxershorts ins Bad, griff sich das erstbeste Handtuch und rubbelte sich langsam die nassen Haare trocken. Nach einer weile ließ er das Handtuch einfach fallen und schmiss sich mit einem Ruck auf das Bett.

Doch ohne das er es wollte, kehrten seinen Gedanken zu Sakura zurück und ohne es zu wollen ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen und dachte über sie nach.

Hatte sie eigentlich gewusst, wie nah sie dem Tod entgangen war?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie hatte bestimmt nicht gewusst, dass Orochimaru sie schon lange entdeckt hatte. Ihn erstaunte es selbst etwas, wie instinktiv er gehandelt hatte, als er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt hatte. Nun ja, sie hatten zusammen mit Naruto ja schon so einiges durchgemacht und schon viel erlebt. Er hatte wohl unbewusst einen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber den beiden entwickelt.

Er lächelte zynisch. Dabei war es eigentlich er, der vor Orochimaru beschützt werden musste.

Doch ganz plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

Sie war immer an seiner Seite gewesen.

Wenn das Team sie gebraucht hatte, war sie da gewesen und war nie von seiner Seite gewichen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Auf einmal spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl in der Brust, was an seinem Herzen zu ziehen schien. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihm klar wurde, was er verspürte. Es war Schuld.

Er schloss genervt die Augen. Jetzt empfand er ihr gegenüber auch schon Schuldgefühle!

„Tse!" Machte er und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass er sich ihr gegenüber schuldig fühlte und er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl anhalten würde, wenn er einfach verschwinden sollte.

Verdammt! Fluchte er innerlich. Sie hatte es mit ihrer Rede doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn unsicher zu machen! Jetzt konnte er dieses Dorf nicht mehr verlassen, ohne das ihn die Schuldgefühle plagen würden.

Für einen Moment hielt er inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da eigentlich gedacht hatte. Es hörte sich so an, als hätte er sich schon lange entschieden. Doch warum war er trotzdem noch so unsicher und fragte sich, ob er das richtige tat? Die Aussicht Orochimarus Werkzeug zu werden reizte ihn wirklich nicht besonders doch andererseits würde er bestimmt stark werden unter seiner Hand.

Sasuke seufzte leise. Es hatte keinen Sinn weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er würde wohl sehen müssen, wie sich alles andere weiterentwickelte. Doch auch eins stand fest.

Er würde es Sakura sagen, wenn er Konoha verlassen würde. Das war er ihr...schuldig. So lange allerdings würde er hier bleiben und weiter mit Meister Kakashi trainieren.

Doch noch etwas war ihm auch durchaus bewusst. Würde er bemerken, dass das Training ihn hier nicht weiterbringen würde, dann würde er Konoha-Gakure verlassen und würde von da an ein Leben als abtrünniger Ninja an Orochimarus Seite führen.


	4. Ungewissheit

Kapitel 3 „Ungewissheit" 

Einige Tage waren dahin gezogen ohne, dass irgendetwas Auffälliges in Konoha passiert war. Alles schien friedlich und jeder ging seinem gewohnten Tagesablauf nach. So wie auch das 7. Ninja-Team, dass wie gewöhnlich auf einer kleinen Lichtung im großen Wald von Konoha-Gakure trainierte.

Kakashi klappte das Flirtparadies zu und grinste seine drei Schüler an. „Ihr habt große Fortschritte gemacht." Lobte er die drei. „Für heute ist das Training beendet. Ruht euch jetzt aus, damit ihr morgen wieder fit seid. Da werde ich euch wieder etwas härter ran nehmen."

Sakura stöhnte unterdrückt konnte aber gleichzeitig ihr Lächeln kaum verbergen.

Naruto, Sasuke und sie selbst saßen keuchend am Boden, da das Training wieder besonders hart gewesen war. Die Aufgabe war simpel gewesen. Sie sollten versuchen ihren Meister zu besiegen, was allerdings leichter gesagt als getan war. Kakashi hatte sich ein Bild von ihren Fortschritten bei der Chuunin-Prüfung machen wollen und war recht zufrieden mit ihnen gewesen.

Am Anfang hatte er es nicht riskieren können aus dem Flirtparadies zu lesen, da hatten sie ihn so heftig attackiert, dass selbst er es nicht geschafft hatte, auch nur eine Zeile zu lesen, erst vor einer Stunde hatte er das Buch dann wieder hervorgekramt, als ihre Kraft schon beinahe erschöpft gewesen war und ihre Angriffe nachgelassen hatten.

Sasuke stemmte die Hände auf den Boden und richtete sich auf. Er war ohne Ausnahme noch am fittesten auch wenn man sehen konnte, dass auch an ihm das Training nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war. Naruto warf nur einen kurzen missbilligenden Blick auf ihn, bis er auch schon aufsprang. Nie würde er hinter Sasuke zurückstehen, dass hatte er sich geschworen. Lange konnte er sich allerdings nicht freuen. Seine Beine waren wie Gummi und wollten ihn einfach nicht tragen. Er fiel wie ein Stein wieder zurück nach hinten auf die Erde.

Sasuke sah ihn an und seufzte entnervt. „Idiot! Dein Körper ist noch zu schwach, als das du alleine stehen könntest. Du solltest es etwas langsamer angehen." Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, einfach ihren Trainingsplatz ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„SASUKEEEE!!!" Schrie Naruto ihm auch schon hinterher. „WARTE, DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜßEN!!" Wieder stemmte sich Naruto auf die Füße und wollte ihm Wutendbrand hinterher stürmen doch kaum hatte er auch nur einen wackligen Schritt gemacht, knickte er auch schon um und fiel der Länge nach auf die Nase. „Auaaaaahh!" Jammerte er auch schon und betrachtete wehleidig seine deutlich abgeschürfte Nase.

Kakashi seufzte schwer und begann dann langsam: „Sasuke hat Recht Naruto. Du hast dich etwas übernommen beim Training und zu viel Chakra eingesetzt. Dein Körper ist jetzt noch sehr geschwächt, du solltest noch ein paar Sekunden warten, bis du aufstehst."

Naruto grummelte etwas Unverständliches tat aber, was sein Sensei gesagt hatte und blieb noch am Boden liegen.

Währenddessen wölbte sich Kakashis Augenbraue fragend, als er bemerkte, dass etwas an dieser Situation nicht stimmte. Wie war das doch immer...?

Sasuke lässt irgendeinen coolen Spruch ab...? „Abgehakt!",

Naruto will sich auf Sasuke stürzen. „Auch abgehakt!",

Sakura verpasst Naruto eine Kopfnuss, weil, er es gewagt hatte, sich mit Sasuke anzulegen. „Abge..." Plötzlich stockte er.

„..."

Das war es!!!

Er sah zu Sakura und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch auf die Bäume starrte zwischen denen Sasuke vor ein paar Sekunden verschwunden war.

Er schloss die Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Sakura. Er wird schon wieder werden. Die Ereignisse haben ihm etwas zu schaffen gemacht aber er ist stark, er wird darüber hinwegkommen." sagte er ruhig.

Sakura sah weiter auf die Bäume, nickte aber stumm obwohl sie innerlich wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Sagte aber nichts.

Nachdem sie sich recht einsilbig von Naruto und ihrem Meister verabschiedet hatte, war auch Sakura auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Kaum hatte sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen wehte ihr auch schon eine frische Brise entgegen. Sie hielt inne und betrachtete für ein paar Sekunden still, das Bild dass sich ihr bot. Vor ihr lagen die weiten Weizenfelder von Konoha-Gakure. Kaum ein Baum verirrte sich auf den schon leicht gelben Feldern, deswegen war es recht windig, da nichts dem erfrischenden Wind entgegenstand. Die Luft war noch kühl, doch die warme Sonne wies schon auf den nahenden Frühling heran. Doch Sakura störte sich nicht an dem Wind, er wirkte sogar seltsam beruhigend auf sie.

Langsam ging sie durch die weiten Felder, wo auch hier und da frisches Grass seinen Weg durch das Weizen fand. Jetzt sah sie nach oben und erblickte einen großen und schönen Baum. Sein haselnussbrauner Stamm schien ein bisschen in der Sonne zu leuchten und die frischen Laubblätter wiegten sich in jeder Windböe. Die ersten Knospen waren schon zu erkennen und es würde sicher nicht mehr lange dauern bis diese in den zartesten Rosatönen zu blühen begannen.

„Sakura." Flüsterte sie und lächelte wie von selbst. Ihre Eltern hatten sie nach dieser Kirschart benannt, der Sakura. Langsam trat sie näher in den Schatten des Baumes und legte ihre Hand vertraut auf die doch recht glatte Rinde des Baumes. Wie ein kleines Kind streichelte sie die kleine Erhöhung und als sie ihre Hand wegnahm erkannte man noch schwach, was dort eingeritzt worden war. Es war ein S.

Wieder lächelte sie doch hatte es jetzt etwas Trauriges an sich. Diesen Buchstaben hatte sie vor vielen Jahren in diesen Baum geritzt, damals als sie erkannt hatte, dass...

dass sie in Sasuke verliebt war.

Wieder stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Damals war sie so glücklich gewesen. Sie hatte das erste Mal das Gefühl gehabt, richtig verliebt zu sein. Er war ihre große Liebe gewesen, und war es jetzt immer noch. Ihre Gefühle hatten sich kein bisschen verändert...

Selbst zwanzig Minuten später war Sakura immer noch bei diesem Baum, nur das sie sich jetzt an den dicken Stamm gesetzt hatte und nachdenklich in den Himmel sah.

Warum liebte sie Sasuke eigentlich? Er beachtete sie doch kaum und wenn er etwas zu ihr sagte, war es etwas Verletzendes. Sakura hatte sich schon oft Gedanken darüber gemacht doch entschieden weiter als bis jetzt, war sie auch nie gekommen. Sie seufzte leise. Es war schon alles ziemlich kompliziert. Das Sasuke heute oder morgen einfach gehen könnte, damit hatte sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht anfreunden können.

Selbst im Nachhinein erstaunte es sie sogar ein bisschen, dass sie Sasuke so offen ihre Gedanken gestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihn wirklich darum gebeten, ihr bescheid zu sagen, wenn er sich für Orochimaru entschieden hatte.

Sie schüttelte etwas den Kopf. So etwas hatte sie noch nie getan. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Sie wollte unbedingt seine Entscheidung hören. Aus seinem Mund. Nicht von Kakashi, wenn er Sasukes Verschwinden bemerkte sondern ganz einfach von ihm selbst.

Nun, die Frage war jetzt, ob er es auch wirklich tun würde. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte Sasuke noch nie besonders auf andere gehört und Aufforderungen kam er schon gar nicht nach, nicht wenn er es nicht für nötig hielt.

Etwas Ärgerlich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Da hatte sie sich ja wieder etwas Schönes zusammengereimt. Egal, was Sasuke tun würde, ihr würde jetzt nur die Ungewissheit bleiben.

Diese nagende Ungewissheit hielt auch noch die nächsten Tage an. Sakura hatte selbst nicht geglaubt, dass sie dieses Wissen so nervös machen konnte aber genau so war es. Sie musste fast jede Sekunde daran denken wenn sie zu Hause war. Und immer wenn sie zum Training ging und glaubte, dort an etwas anderes denken zu können sah sie Sasuke und alles begann wieder von vorn.

Schließlich war sie schon so weit, dass sie gar nicht mehr schlafen konnte und sich die ganze Zeit mit Trainingseinheiten eindeckte, selbst wenn sie zu Hause war, um nicht immer an ihn denken zu müssen.

Die daraus resultierenden, wenn auch ungewollten, Fortschritte blieben auch den anderen natürlich nicht verborgen und einmal hatte Kakashi sie sogar aufrichtig gelobt und ihr gratuliert, wie gut sie geworden sei. Sie hatte sich danach überschwänglich bei ihm dafür bedankt.

Sie spielte ihre Rolle perfekt.

Nach außen hin wirkte sie wie das fröhliche Mädchen dass sie schon immer gewesen war doch innerlich fühlte sie sich total leer. Niemand bemerkte, die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen, denn immer wenn Leute sie ansahen sahen sie nur ein fröhliches, aufgewecktes Mädchen und ihr immerwährendes Lächeln. Sie spielte diese Rolle so perfekt, dass nicht einmal ihre Eltern etwas davon bemerkten. Auch zu Naruto war sie fröhlich wie sonst nie, auch wenn er ab und zu doch auch ein paar Kopfnüsse einstecken musste.

Nur eines konnte sie nicht mehr, und das war Sasuke in die Augen zu sehen.

Manchmal ließ es sich natürlich nicht vermeiden doch immer wenn sie ihren Blick dann von ihm abwandte und in die Ferne schaute, fühlte sie eine unglaubliche Leere in sich.

Es zerfraß sie innerlich und eines wurde ihr jetzt deutlich klar. Lange würde sie diese Anspannung nicht mehr aushalten...


	5. Gedanken

Kapitel 4 „Gedanken" 

Wie immer, wenn sein Training abgeschlossen war, machte sich Sasuke auf nach Hause.

Nach einem anstrengenden Auftrag war eine kalte Dusche genau das Richtige und alles wonach er sich im Moment sehnte. (schade! schmoll)

Der Auftrag heute hatte sich etwas von den Sonstigen unterschieden. Sonst waren ihre Aufträge immer Pillepalle gewesen doch der heutige war selbst in Sasukes Augen schon etwas merkwürdig. Sie hatten einen Kerl, einen älteren Herrn in ein nahe gelegenes Dorf begleiten sollen.

Als Begleitschutz wurden sie also angeheuert, denn wie er bemerkt hatte, war der Alte wohl stinkreich auch wenn er in ganz normaler Zivilkleidung mit ihnen gegangen war. Der Typ war erst gar nicht erfreut gewesen, dass diese drei „Kinder", wie er Naruto, Sakura und ihn genannte hatte, ihn begleiten sollten. Kakashi hatte nämlich nicht vorgehabt mitzukommen. Es war nun an der Zeit, dass sie solche Aufträge auch ohne ihn schaffen müssten, hatte er gesagt.

Sasuke zog ein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur in seinem Flirtparadies Weiterlesen. dachte er dann überzeugt.

Wie gesagt, war der Mann überhaupt nicht zufrieden gewesen und hatte sie erst einmal auf Übelste beschimpft. Er hatte dauernd gesagt wie schwach sie aussehen und das sie doch bloß nur Chuunin waren.

Er selbst war drauf und dran gewesen ihm die Meinung zu sagen doch leider war Kakashi ihm zuvor gekommen. Natürlich hatte er ihm nicht die Meinung gesagt, doch er war es, der einen kleinen Kampf vorgeschlagen hatte, damit sich der alte Greis selbst von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugen konnte.

Der Idee hatte der Mann ganz überraschend aber auch sofort zugestimmt.

Da Sakura und Naruto es ebenfalls jetzt nur noch schnell hinter sich bringen wollten waren sie auch sofort einverstanden gewesen.

Er grinste leicht. Den beiden war der Greis auch ohne Zweifel tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen.

Also war es beschlossene Sache. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen hatte Kakashi selbst vorgeschlagen der Gegner zu sein gegen den einer von ihnen kämpfen sollte. Wer als Einziger als sein Gegner in Frage kam war allen klar gewesen, und da Naruto und Sakura auch keine Anstalten gemacht hatten sich irgendwie vorzubereiten, hatte er vermutet, dass auch sie es gewusst hatten. Auch wenn Naruto nur widerwillig sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte und ein missmutiges Gesicht gezogen hatte, als wenn man ihm gesagt hätte, er dürfe einen Monat lang keine Nudelsuppe mehr essen, wusste er, dass nur Sasuke in Frage kam.

Er selbst hatte sich schon mental darauf vorbereitet gegen Kakashi zu kämpfen doch dann hatte ihr Sensei alle Anwesenden überrascht. Denn er hatte Sakura gewählt.

Für einen kleinen Moment hatte er geglaubt sich verhört zu haben, da Sakura sich ebenfalls nicht von der Stelle bewegte doch dann hatte Kakashi seine Bitte noch einmal direkt an sie gerichtet womit es eindeutig war.

Völlig verdattert war sie dann zu ihrem Meister getreten und hatte gefragt, ob er das wirklich ernst meinte. Seine Antwort darauf war nur ein Lächeln unter seiner Maske und ein: „Natürlich, Sakura. Es ist mein voller Ernst!" gewesen. Er hatte sehen können wie Sakura ihren Meister für ein paar Sekunden nur wortlos angestarrt hatte, doch dann hatte sie einfach genickt und hatte sich ein paar Meter weiter weg von ihm aufgestellt.

In Gedanken hatte er sich gefragt, warum ihr Meister ausgerechnet Sakura gewählt hatte, die Schwächste aus ihrem Team. Sie hatte noch weit weniger Chancen gegen Kakashi als er selber und trotzdem hatte Kakashi sie ihm vorgezogen. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Wenn Sakura in den Augen des Opas zu schwach war, dann konnten sie den Auftrag vergessen.

So hatte er da gedacht. Der Kampf hatte dann selbst ihn überrascht. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Kampf und auch an die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. Sie hatte gekämpft wie eine Löwin und eine Zähigkeit an den Tag gelegt, die er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Gegen Kakashi hatte sie natürlich keine Chance gehabt, das war von vornherein klar gewesen doch sie hatte auch erstaunlich harte und gezielte Treffer gelandet und es ihm so nicht einmal ermöglicht aus seinem Buch lesen zu können. Alle Techniken saßen perfekt doch sie besaß noch nicht die Stärke eines erfahrenen Jounin, was ihr dann auch zum Verhängnis wurde.

Sie hatte verloren, ja, aber er war, und er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, beeindruckt von ihr gewesen. Das schien wohl auch der Opa gewesen zu sein, da er nur wenige Sekunden nach dem Kampf zugestimmt hatte, dass auch nur sie drei ihn begleiten durften.

Nachdenklich sah er jetzt auf den Boden und betrachtete die runden Steine, die dieser Hauptstraße ihre Einzigartigkeit verliehen.

Wann war sie so stark geworden?

Das hatte er sich noch oft während des Tages gefragt. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich verändert hatte doch wie sehr, dass war ihm erst da richtig klar geworden. Er hatte sie schon seid Wochen nicht mehr richtig lachen gesehen, gelächelt hatte sie viel in letzter Zeit doch wirkte es auf ihn wie aufgesetzt.

Wieso bemerkte er diese Unterschiede an ihr, wo doch anscheinend nicht einmal Naruto etwas merkwürdig an ihr fand? Bildete er sich das etwa nur ein?

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

Nein, ganz bestimmt bildete er sich das nicht ein. Er hatte es bis jetzt nicht ganz für voll genommen doch jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr ignorieren.

Sakura hatte ihn seid Wochen nicht mehr direkt angesehen...

Immer wenn sich ihre Blicke zu begegnen schienen hatte sie schnell den Kopf abgewandt und sich mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt doch sie hatte ihn nie angesehen.

Sasuke blieb stehen. Er hatte es jetzt erst richtig begriffen, als er es gedacht hatte.

Er war Schuld an ihrem Zustand. Und das versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um diesen absurden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und dennoch brannte es sich unausweichlich in sein Gehirn.

Er war schuld. Er hatte sie so verändert...

Dieser Gedanke machte ihm ziemlich zu Schaffen. Das war das Letzte gewesen, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Er war eiskalt in letzter Zeit zu ihr gewesen doch er hatte es nur für sie getan. Es war alles nur zu ihrem Besten geschehen.

Er fasste sich an den Kopf als würde selbst der Gedanke ihm Schmerzen bereiten.

Er hatte sie nur auf Abstand halten wollen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung wie weh ein gebrochenes Herz tun konnte, doch das würde mit der Zeit verheilen. Eine gebrochene Seele dagegen nicht.

Er hatte es nie verstanden.

Er hatte es in all den Jahren nie verstanden, warum alle Mädchen ihn so anziehend fanden. Wie konnten sie ihn denn lieben? Ihn, Sasuke, mit dem kalten Herzen dessen ganze Gedanken sich nur auf Rache konzentrierten. Wie konnte man so jemanden lieben?

Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Die meisten Mädchen hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder von ihm abgewandt doch nicht Sakura. Sie hatte ihn immer geliebt.

Er lächelte leicht traurig und bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich an die Mauer eines kleinen Hauses gesetzt hatte.

Er wusste es schon so lange. Es war schon Jahre her, dass er ihre Gefühle für ihn erkannt hatte.

Doch er würde nie...lieben können.

Deswegen hatte er sich von ihr abgewandt und versucht damit all ihre Hoffnungen und Gefühle für ihn zu zerstören.

Doch Sakura war stark, sie würde darüber hinwegkommen, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher.

Sie würde ihn ganz schnell vergessen haben.

Irgendwie schmerzte dieser Gedanke doch er wollte sich nicht mehr weiter auf dieses Gefühl einlassen und vertrieb es daher schnell aus seinem Herzen.

Es war das Beste für sie. Sie sollte nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie er selbst. Er selbst hatte einmal alle Menschen verloren, die er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt geliebt hatte. Noch dazu hatte es Itachi getan, sein Bruder, einer der Menschen denen der einst blind vertraut hatte, hatte sie ihm genommen.

Es war das Beste für sie, dachte er in Gedanken.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken stand er langsam von der Mauer auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung.

Er wusste nicht, was er anrichtete.

Denn dieser Gedanke wog schwerer als die leise Erkenntnis, dass er ihre Seele unweigerlich zerstören würde.

Ganz im Gegenteil.

Sie hatte schon angefangen unter seinem Blick zu bröckeln...

Kapitel 5 „Begegnung im Regen" 

„Puh!" Sakura schnaufte. Sie war ganz schön fertig. Erst der Kampf gegen ihren Meister und dann die ganze dreistündige Strecke zum nächsten Dorf, tja das war eben ziemlich anstrengend. Zumal sie immer hatten die Augen aufhalten müssen. Schließlich hätten sie jeder Zeit angegriffen werden können. Doch zum Glück war ihr Auftrag reibungslos verlaufen. Rein gar nichts war passiert. Die Strecke zurück war dann fast schon erholsam gewesen doch jetzt machte sich die Erschöpfung nun leider doch bemerkbar.

Kritisch betrachtete sie die Wolken die sich nun schon seid mehreren Minuten immer weiter verdichtet hatten und nun grau und dunkel erschienen. Ein typisches Merkmal für baldigen Regen.

Noch einmal seufzte sie schwer und massierte sich die verspannte Schulter. Wann hatte sie sich denn die so verspannt? Doch ihr fiel es auch sofort wieder ein. Genau auf diese Schulter hatte ihr Meister einen sehr harten Treffer erzielt.

Na ja, da ließ sich nichts machen. Er war eben noch um einige Nummern besser als sie.

Doch warum hat er Sasuke nicht kämpfen lassen? 

Auch sie hatte darauf keine Antwort.

Ihre Gedanken gingen wieder in eine Richtung, die ihr nicht behagte und sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, bemüht an rein gar nichts zu denken.

Stur beschleunigte sie die Schritte um möglichst schnell nach Hause zu kommen. Dabei versuchte sie sich nur auf einzelne Gegenstände zu konzentrieren, die ihren Weg kreuzten. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen auch nur ansatzweise an ihn denken.

Der erste Regen begann bereits wieder zu fallen, als Sakura schon fast zu Hause angelangt war.

Gerade bog sie nach links ab, in eine Seitenstraße ein, als sie auch schon hart mit etwas zusammenstieß. Von dem plötzlichen Widerstand total überrumpelt fiel sie nach hinten und landete hart auf den kalten Steinen. Das hatte man nun davon, wenn man nicht auf die Straße achtete.

Etwas überrascht und benommen stammelte sie ein kleines „Entschuldigung." und stützte sich schwerfällig auf ihre Arme. Sie hatte schon beim Aufprall gemerkt, dass es ein Mensch sein musste, denn dieser „Gegenstand" hatte sich nicht besonders hart angefühlt.

Sie hob den Blick und begegnete tiefschwarzen Augen, die sie forschend ansahen.

Sakura zuckte zusammen, als sie diesen Blick erkannte. Und dann erkannte sie mit Schrecken in was für eine Situation sie gerade geraten war.

Sie war geradewegs in Sasuke gelaufen!

Sasuke stand ziemlich lässig da und sah auf sie herunter, während der Regen langsam stärker wurde, doch innerlich war er aufgewühlt, sie hier so unvorbereitet zu treffen.

Er hatte kaum reagieren können.

Als er eine Person erkannt hatte war es auch schon zu spät gewesen. Sie war einfach zu schnell gelaufen, als dass er noch hätte ausweichen können. Er hatte sie erst erkannt als sie vor ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hatte doch dieser Augenblick hatte gereicht um ihm einen Schock zu versetzten. Als er dann bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn noch nicht erkannt hatte, hatte er schnell wieder seinen typischen kalten Blick aufgesetzt und tat so als währe ihm dieser Zusammenprall völlig gleichgültig.

Doch er hatte ebenfalls den Schock in ihrem Gesicht bemerkt, als sie ihn schließlich erkannt hatte und auch die kaum verhüllte Panik darin.

Warum sah sie ihn so entsetzt an?

Hatte sie Angst vor ihm? War es wirklich schon so weit gekommen?...

Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden. Niemand rührte sich oder sagte auch nur ein Wort. Beide taten nichts anderes als sich immer noch unverwandt anzustarren, sodass sie kaum bemerkten wie der Regen nun vollends einsetzte und sie binnen weniger Sekunden durchnässt hatte.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war alles in ihrer Umgebung in ein kräftiges Dunkel getaucht und die ersten Blitze begannen schon am Himmel zu zucken.

Diese waren es, die Sakura dann schließlich wieder zur Besinnung brachten und sie erschreckt aufspringen ließen.

Als sich ihre Blicke dann wieder begegneten lächelte sie ihn fröhlich an, so als währe eben gar nichts weiter passiert.

„Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Ich hab überhaupt nicht aufgepasst." Sie lächelte ein bisschen verlegen. „Ich war gerade ziemlich in Gedanken." entschuldigte sie sich. Jetzt erst sah sie an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie beide total durchnässt waren. „Oh je, wir sind ja klitschnass!!" Rief sie auch schon und wieder lächelte sie ihn strahlend unter dem Regen an und sagte. „Ich geh dann mal Sasuke-kun, du willst sicher auch schnell nach Hause bei diesem Wetter." Damit lief sie immer noch lächelnd an ihm vorbei und lief weiter die Straße entlang.

Sasuke hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührte. Diese plötzliche Veränderung an ihr...erschreckte ihn.

Sie war ganz klar, alles andere als erfreut gewesen ihn hier zu treffen, doch wie schnell sie das überspielt hatte...

Es erschreckte ihn wirklich.

Für wen spielte sie diese Fröhlichkeit? Für Naruto? Meister Kakashi? Oder gar für ihn?

Was bezweckte sie damit? Wollte sie etwa die ganze Zeit nur diese Panik überspielen, wenn sie ihn ansah?

Er hatte es nicht gewollt, hatte diesen Augenblick ungehindert verstreichen lassen wollen, doch seine Worte kamen ungehindert über seine Lippen und fast ohne, dass er es bemerkte sprach er seine Gedanken auch schon laut aus.

„Wen versuchst du eigentlich zu täuschen, Sakura...?"

Er drehte sich immer noch nicht um, doch er hörte, dass ihre Schritte angehalten hatten. Jetzt war da nur noch das prasselnde Geräusch des Regens das er vernehmen konnte.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah, dass Sakura wirklich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben war. Der Regen prasselte ungehindert auf sie nieder und selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er erkennen, wie ihr mittellanges Haar in nassen Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrahmte, selbst wenn er von seiner Position aus ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte ihm noch immer den Rücken zugewandt.

Sie rührte sich nicht, nur einzig an ihrer Hand, die sie zur Faust geballt hatte, konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Doch es war nicht aus Wut, da war er sich sicher. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen indem sie sich selbst Schmerzen zufügte. Er konnte es erkennen.

An ihrer zitternden Faust lief bereits Blut entlang, tropfte auf den Boden und vermischte sich dort mit dem Regen.

Sasuke wusste nicht, wie Recht er mit jedem einzelnen seiner Gedanken hatte.

Innerlich focht Sakura einen erbitterten Kampf, der sie fast zum Verzweifeln brachte.

„Verschwinde endlich!" Rief da eine laute Stimme mitten in ihrem Kopf. „Mach, dass du wegkommst. Setzt dich nicht diesen Gefühlen aus! Er wird dich wieder verletzten. Du weißt das!"

Ihre ganzen Instinkte schrieen danach, dass sie von hier verschwinden wollte, sich nicht noch weiter der Qual aussetzte ihn weiter ansehen zu müssen doch so sehr sie es auch wollte, ihre Beine wollten ihr einfach nicht gehorchen. Sie konnte sich keinen Schritt bewegen.

Verzweifelt presste sie die Augen zusammen, als sie hörte, dass sich seine Schritte ihr näherten. Noch einmal versuchte sie einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen doch es war hoffnungslos, sie konnte nur hier stehen und warten.

Diese Hilflosigkeit trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen! Es hatte sie genug Überwindung gekostet vor ihm noch einmal diese Unbeschwertheit zu spielen, doch noch einmal würde ihr das nicht gelingen, jedenfalls nicht mehr heute, dessen war sie sich sicher. Er sollte sie nicht weinen sehen!

Doch seine Schritte näherten sich ihr unaufhaltsam, langsam, fast als wollten sie, sie quälen.

Ohne, dass sie es bemerkte, hatte sie angefangen zu zittern. Doch auch wenn es nur schwach war unter dem Regen, Sasuke hatte dieses kleine Detail bemerkt.

„Verschwinde endlich...!" Hörte er da ihre leise gequälte Stimme. „Lass mich allein..."

Er hielt inne als er das hörte. Weinte sie etwa?

Wieder spürte er diesen Impuls. Der Impuls vor den kommenden Schmerzen zu fliehen, nicht ihre Tränen mit ansehen zu müssen.

Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn jemand weinte. Es hatte noch immer einen unguten Beigeschmack für ihn. Er selbst hatte nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben geweint. Und das war, als er seine Eltern blutüberströmt im Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Tränen mit ansehen konnte.

Doch er unterdrückte diesen Impuls und sagte nur leise. „Sakura, sieh mich an."

„Ich kann nicht." Flüsterte sie gequält und jetzt, als er hinter ihr stand, bemerkte er erst die leise Verzweiflung die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

Vorsichtig, fast zögernd legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drehte sie langsam zu sich um. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Körper ihr nicht zu gehorchen schien.


	6. Begegnung im Regen

Kapitel 5 „Begegnung im Regen" 

„Puh!" Sakura schnaufte. Sie war ganz schön fertig. Erst der Kampf gegen ihren Meister und dann die ganze dreistündige Strecke zum nächsten Dorf, tja das war eben ziemlich anstrengend. Zumal sie immer hatten die Augen aufhalten müssen. Schließlich hätten sie jeder Zeit angegriffen werden können. Doch zum Glück war ihr Auftrag reibungslos verlaufen. Rein gar nichts war passiert. Die Strecke zurück war dann fast schon erholsam gewesen doch jetzt machte sich die Erschöpfung nun leider doch bemerkbar.

Kritisch betrachtete sie die Wolken die sich nun schon seid mehreren Minuten immer weiter verdichtet hatten und nun grau und dunkel erschienen. Ein typisches Merkmal für baldigen Regen.

Noch einmal seufzte sie schwer und massierte sich die verspannte Schulter. Wann hatte sie sich denn die so verspannt? Doch ihr fiel es auch sofort wieder ein. Genau auf diese Schulter hatte ihr Meister einen sehr harten Treffer erzielt.

Na ja, da ließ sich nichts machen. Er war eben noch um einige Nummern besser als sie.

Doch warum hat er Sasuke nicht kämpfen lassen? 

Auch sie hatte darauf keine Antwort.

Ihre Gedanken gingen wieder in eine Richtung, die ihr nicht behagte und sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, bemüht an rein gar nichts zu denken.

Stur beschleunigte sie die Schritte um möglichst schnell nach Hause zu kommen. Dabei versuchte sie sich nur auf einzelne Gegenstände zu konzentrieren, die ihren Weg kreuzten. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen auch nur ansatzweise an ihn denken.

Der erste Regen begann bereits wieder zu fallen, als Sakura schon fast zu Hause angelangt war.

Gerade bog sie nach links ab, in eine Seitenstraße ein, als sie auch schon hart mit etwas zusammenstieß. Von dem plötzlichen Widerstand total überrumpelt fiel sie nach hinten und landete hart auf den kalten Steinen. Das hatte man nun davon, wenn man nicht auf die Straße achtete.

Etwas überrascht und benommen stammelte sie ein kleines „Entschuldigung." und stützte sich schwerfällig auf ihre Arme. Sie hatte schon beim Aufprall gemerkt, dass es ein Mensch sein musste, denn dieser „Gegenstand" hatte sich nicht besonders hart angefühlt.

Sie hob den Blick und begegnete tiefschwarzen Augen, die sie forschend ansahen.

Sakura zuckte zusammen, als sie diesen Blick erkannte. Und dann erkannte sie mit Schrecken in was für eine Situation sie gerade geraten war.

Sie war geradewegs in Sasuke gelaufen!

Sasuke stand ziemlich lässig da und sah auf sie herunter, während der Regen langsam stärker wurde, doch innerlich war er aufgewühlt, sie hier so unvorbereitet zu treffen.

Er hatte kaum reagieren können.

Als er eine Person erkannt hatte war es auch schon zu spät gewesen. Sie war einfach zu schnell gelaufen, als dass er noch hätte ausweichen können. Er hatte sie erst erkannt als sie vor ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hatte doch dieser Augenblick hatte gereicht um ihm einen Schock zu versetzten. Als er dann bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn noch nicht erkannt hatte, hatte er schnell wieder seinen typischen kalten Blick aufgesetzt und tat so als währe ihm dieser Zusammenprall völlig gleichgültig.

Doch er hatte ebenfalls den Schock in ihrem Gesicht bemerkt, als sie ihn schließlich erkannt hatte und auch die kaum verhüllte Panik darin.

Warum sah sie ihn so entsetzt an?

Hatte sie Angst vor ihm? War es wirklich schon so weit gekommen?...

Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden. Niemand rührte sich oder sagte auch nur ein Wort. Beide taten nichts anderes als sich immer noch unverwandt anzustarren, sodass sie kaum bemerkten wie der Regen nun vollends einsetzte und sie binnen weniger Sekunden durchnässt hatte.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war alles in ihrer Umgebung in ein kräftiges Dunkel getaucht und die ersten Blitze begannen schon am Himmel zu zucken.

Diese waren es, die Sakura dann schließlich wieder zur Besinnung brachten und sie erschreckt aufspringen ließen.

Als sich ihre Blicke dann wieder begegneten lächelte sie ihn fröhlich an, so als währe eben gar nichts weiter passiert.

„Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Ich hab überhaupt nicht aufgepasst." Sie lächelte ein bisschen verlegen. „Ich war gerade ziemlich in Gedanken." entschuldigte sie sich. Jetzt erst sah sie an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie beide total durchnässt waren. „Oh je, wir sind ja klitschnass!!" Rief sie auch schon und wieder lächelte sie ihn strahlend unter dem Regen an und sagte. „Ich geh dann mal Sasuke-kun, du willst sicher auch schnell nach Hause bei diesem Wetter." Damit lief sie immer noch lächelnd an ihm vorbei und lief weiter die Straße entlang.

Sasuke hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührte. Diese plötzliche Veränderung an ihr...erschreckte ihn.

Sie war ganz klar, alles andere als erfreut gewesen ihn hier zu treffen, doch wie schnell sie das überspielt hatte...

Es erschreckte ihn wirklich.

Für wen spielte sie diese Fröhlichkeit? Für Naruto? Meister Kakashi? Oder gar für ihn?

Was bezweckte sie damit? Wollte sie etwa die ganze Zeit nur diese Panik überspielen, wenn sie ihn ansah?

Er hatte es nicht gewollt, hatte diesen Augenblick ungehindert verstreichen lassen wollen, doch seine Worte kamen ungehindert über seine Lippen und fast ohne, dass er es bemerkte sprach er seine Gedanken auch schon laut aus.

„Wen versuchst du eigentlich zu täuschen, Sakura...?"

Er drehte sich immer noch nicht um, doch er hörte, dass ihre Schritte angehalten hatten. Jetzt war da nur noch das prasselnde Geräusch des Regens das er vernehmen konnte.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah, dass Sakura wirklich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben war. Der Regen prasselte ungehindert auf sie nieder und selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er erkennen, wie ihr mittellanges Haar in nassen Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrahmte, selbst wenn er von seiner Position aus ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte ihm noch immer den Rücken zugewandt.

Sie rührte sich nicht, nur einzig an ihrer Hand, die sie zur Faust geballt hatte, konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Doch es war nicht aus Wut, da war er sich sicher. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen indem sie sich selbst Schmerzen zufügte. Er konnte es erkennen.

An ihrer zitternden Faust lief bereits Blut entlang, tropfte auf den Boden und vermischte sich dort mit dem Regen.

Sasuke wusste nicht, wie Recht er mit jedem einzelnen seiner Gedanken hatte.

Innerlich focht Sakura einen erbitterten Kampf, der sie fast zum Verzweifeln brachte.

„Verschwinde endlich!" Rief da eine laute Stimme mitten in ihrem Kopf. „Mach, dass du wegkommst. Setzt dich nicht diesen Gefühlen aus! Er wird dich wieder verletzten. Du weißt das!"

Ihre ganzen Instinkte schrieen danach, dass sie von hier verschwinden wollte, sich nicht noch weiter der Qual aussetzte ihn weiter ansehen zu müssen doch so sehr sie es auch wollte, ihre Beine wollten ihr einfach nicht gehorchen. Sie konnte sich keinen Schritt bewegen.

Verzweifelt presste sie die Augen zusammen, als sie hörte, dass sich seine Schritte ihr näherten. Noch einmal versuchte sie einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen doch es war hoffnungslos, sie konnte nur hier stehen und warten.

Diese Hilflosigkeit trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen! Es hatte sie genug Überwindung gekostet vor ihm noch einmal diese Unbeschwertheit zu spielen, doch noch einmal würde ihr das nicht gelingen, jedenfalls nicht mehr heute, dessen war sie sich sicher. Er sollte sie nicht weinen sehen!

Doch seine Schritte näherten sich ihr unaufhaltsam, langsam, fast als wollten sie, sie quälen.

Ohne, dass sie es bemerkte, hatte sie angefangen zu zittern. Doch auch wenn es nur schwach war unter dem Regen, Sasuke hatte dieses kleine Detail bemerkt.

„Verschwinde endlich...!" Hörte er da ihre leise gequälte Stimme. „Lass mich allein..."

Er hielt inne als er das hörte. Weinte sie etwa?

Wieder spürte er diesen Impuls. Der Impuls vor den kommenden Schmerzen zu fliehen, nicht ihre Tränen mit ansehen zu müssen.

Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn jemand weinte. Es hatte noch immer einen unguten Beigeschmack für ihn. Er selbst hatte nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben geweint. Und das war, als er seine Eltern blutüberströmt im Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Tränen mit ansehen konnte.

Doch er unterdrückte diesen Impuls und sagte nur leise. „Sakura, sieh mich an."

„Ich kann nicht." Flüsterte sie gequält und jetzt, als er hinter ihr stand, bemerkte er erst die leise Verzweiflung die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

Vorsichtig, fast zögernd legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drehte sie langsam zu sich um. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Körper ihr nicht zu gehorchen schien.


	7. Vergessene Gefühle

**Kapitel 6 „Vergessene Gefühle"**

Als er dann ihr Tränenverschmiertes Gesicht sah, war es fast zu viel für ihn. Ein Schmerz jagte durch sein Herz wie er es noch nie gefühlt hatte. Es schien ihn innerlich zu zerreißen und in diesem Moment konnte auch er sich nicht rühren.

Immer noch lagen seine Hände auf ihren Schultern. Zwar nur sanft aber doch so gegenwärtig, dass Sakura es spüren konnte.

Sie schniefte leise und weitere Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen entlang vermischten sich mit dem Regen und tropfen dann auf den Boden. Und dann tat sie das, was sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr getan hatte, nicht gekonnt hatte.

Sie sah ihn direkt an.

Sie blinzelte und versuchte den Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen zu vertreiben doch sofort schossen ihr, wieder neue Tränen in die Augen.

Sie konnte ihm keine Antwort auf seine Frage geben. Doch sie wusste, dass es aus dieser Situation keinen Ausweg gab.

Sie schluchzte von neuem auf und unwillkürlich spürte sie, wie sich seine Hände auf ihren Schultern verkrampften.

Sie sah langsam auf und jetzt erkannte sie sein Gesicht und sah etwas, was sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Gefühle.

Sein Gesicht spielte ein solches Chaos an Gefühlen wieder, dass Sakura fast vergaß, dass sie ihn immer noch unversehen anstarrte. Schmerz, Schock, Wut, Stolz, all das spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten sie unentwegt an.

Sakura selbst war so überrascht über diesen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, dass sie fast urplötzlich aufhörte zu weinen und einfach nur überrascht zu ihm hoch starrte.

„Warum?" Brachte er gequält hervor und sah dabei unverwandt in ihre Tränenerfüllten Augen. Seine Hände rutschten von ihren Schultern und leicht, fast ängstlich wich er etwas vor ihr zurück.

Seine Augen starrten sie unverwandt an und waren nur auf sie gerichtet.

Immer noch verwirrt und mit feuchten Augen sah sie Sasuke an. Warum benahm er sich so merkwürdig? War es wegen ihren Tränen? Konnte er es nicht sehen, wenn jemand weinte?

„Warum?" Wiederholte er noch einmal und diesmal war der Schmerz in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören.

Wieder senkte sie den Blick und neue Tränen tropften von ihrem Gesicht auf den Boden.

Was solle sie denn sagen? Dass sie wegen ihm weinte? Am Boden zerstört sein würde, wenn er das Dorf irgendwann verlassen würde?

Nein, er würde sie nur auslachen. Er konnte ihre Gefühle nicht verstehen.

Sie verstand sie ja nicht einmal selber.

Weitere Ewigkeiten vergingen, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas gesagt hatte. Und dann als die Stille fast unerträglich war brach Sasuke das Schweigen.

„Ist es wegen mir?" Immer noch zitterte seine Stimme und er konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich aussprach. „Hast du solche Angst vor mir, dass du mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kannst?"

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf hielt ihren Blick aber weiterhin gesenkt.

„Nein, das ist es nicht." sagte sie leise.

Sie wollte gar nichts weiter sagen doch nun konnte sie einfach nicht mehr anders. Weitere Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, stärker als alle davor. Alle Emotionen brachen nun einfach aus ihr heraus und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie nun richtig anfing zu weinen. Sie schluchzte ein paar Mal bevor sie endlich ihre Stimme wieder fand um zu sprechen.

„Weißt du, was für eine Qual es ist?" Flüsterte sie heiser und so leise, dass er es fast nicht verstanden hätte.

Sie erwartete keine Antwort spürte aber seinen erstarrten Blick, der angesichts ihrer Tränen nun wieder stärker geworden war.

„Die Qual mich ansehen zu müssen?" Flüsterte er heiser und ebenso leise wie sie selbst.

„Ja und Nein." Antworte sie dann schließlich immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie hatte sich soweit wieder beruhigt doch noch immer liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht, so als hätte sie keine Gewalt mehr über ihre Gefühle.

„Ich habe Angst Sasuke." Flüsterte sie.

Mit diesem Satz brachte sie all ihre Gefühle auf einen Punkt. „Schreckliche Angst."

Wieder herrschte Stille doch nicht für sehr lange.

„Du wirst dieses Dorf verlassen Sasuke." Sagte sie dann monoton. Es hörte sich wie eine Feststellung an. „Auch wenn du es jetzt noch bestreitest, führt kein Weg an ihm vorbei. Es ist ganz egal wann. Doch du wirst Konoha-Gakure irgendwann verlassen."

Sie lächelte traurig und wieder erkannte Sasuke die Tränen, die in ihren grünen Augen schwammen.

„Das ist die Qual." schluchzte sie dann schließlich. „Jeden Tag zu erwarten, dass du gehst, einfach aus meinem Leben verschwindest ohne auch nur ein Wort. Tag für Tag mit dieser Ungewissheit zu leben, jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe zu denken, es könnte das letzte Mal sein – Das alles macht mich verrückt."

Wieder schluchzte sie auf. Und überraschenderweise hob sie den Blick und sah ihn an. „Ich verstehe es nicht Sasuke..." stammelte sie hilflos und sah ihn mit verschwommenem blick an. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich so fühle. Du könntest mir egal sein, aber du bist es nicht."

Einige Sekunden vergingen in denen Sakura ihren Blick wieder gesenkt hatte. Doch auf einmal schien die Zeit stillzustehen und ihr Herzschlag setzte für ein paar Sekunden aus, als sie spürte wie sich starke, feste Arme um ihren Rücken legten und sie einen heißen Atem im Nacken spürte.

Völlig stocksteif hielt sich Sakura in seinen Armen und konnte nicht begreifen, dass das wirklich Sasuke war, der sie gerade festhielt. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und starrten in die Ferne als glaubte sie, dass er beim nächsten Blinzeln einfach wieder verschwunden währe.

Doch das war er nicht, denn immer noch spürte sie seine sichere Umarmung und die Wärme die sein Körper trotz der nassen Kleidung ausstrahlte.

Noch enger schlangen sich seine Arme um ihren Rücken und er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Haar was Sakura unwillkürlich erschaudern ließ.

Wieder spürte sie seinen heißen Atem als er ihr leise zuflüsterte: „Keine Angst... Ich werde nicht weggehen. Ich verspreche es..."

Es war ihm erst jetzt richtig klar geworden. Er wollte hier bleiben, bei seinen Freunden, bei ihr. Er wusste nicht was das für ein Gefühl war, das er im Moment verspürte doch es war ihm auch ziemlich egal.

Nur eins war wichtig und das war, dass er Sakura gerade in seinen Armen hielt.

Endlich hatte er ihre Gefühle verstanden. Es hätte sie zerstört. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Richtige zu tun doch das war falsch. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ihre Gefühle so stark für ihn waren. Die Intensität erschreckte ihn ein wenig doch es tat auch so unendlich gut. Jemanden zu haben, der sich um einen sorgte, dem es nicht egal war, wohin er ging und ob er jemals wiederkommen würde.

Er würde seinen Bruder auch auf andere weise besiegen können. Dessen war er sich sicher. Orochimarus Angebot war und ist sehr verlockend doch er war eben nur eine Möglichkeit auf seinem Weg.

Er wollte das hier und jetzt genießen und ohne, dass er es bemerkte, war der Wunsch seinen Bruder zu töten fast unmerklich in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Sakura währenddessen weinte und schlang ihre Arme nun ebenfalls um seinen Rücken und presste sich fest an ihn. Sie wollte nichts sagen und auch nichts hören aus Angst, dass er seine Entscheidung sonnst noch einmal überdenken würde. Es war alles gewesen, was sie aus seinem Mund hatte hören wollen. Nur ein kleines „Ich werde hier bleiben" hätte ausgereicht, um den Schmerz der letzten Zeit zu vergessen.

Die Finger, die sich in den Stoff seines T-Shirts krallte zitterten und in diesem Moment sah sie Sasuke nicht als ihre große Liebe, für die sie früher manch mal sogar gestorben währe sondern einfach als einen Menschen, der ihr Trost bot. Und sie klammerte sich an diesen Menschen. Es tat so unendlich gut, dass alles jetzt mit jemandem teilen zu können. Und noch dazu mit Sasuke...

Beide waren so versunken in ihre Gedanken, dass sie einfach im strömenden Regen stehen blieben und einfach das Gefühl des anderen genossen.

So bemerkten sie auch nicht wie sie nur wenige Meter entfernt, die ganze Zeit von einer Person beobachtet wurden. Die Gestalt hielt sich im Verborgenen versteckt, sicher im Schatten eines großen Baumes.

Das einzige was man klar erkennen konnte waren ein Paar giftgrüner Augen die das Paar aufmerksam anstarrten.

„So Sasuke, du hast dich also entschieden..." Zischte seine giftige Stimme und blickte dabei hasserfüllt auf das Paar, das sich noch immer in den Armen lag.

Doch dann, wenige Sekunden später, waren die stechenden Augen verschwunden...


	8. Alles wieder beim Alten?

Kapitel 7 „Alles wieder beim Alten...?" 

Erleichterung.

Ein Gefühl von dem Sakura gedacht hatte es nie wieder in ihrem Leben spüren zu können. Warme, wohltuende Erleichterung.

Alles war wieder beim Alten. Obwohl es ihr vorkam als hätte sich die Welt einmal um sie gedreht.

Sasuke blieb hier. Dass war das Einzigste an was sie denken konnte. Diese Worte lösten so viel Gefühl in ihr aus, wie es nichts in der letzten Zeit geschafft hatte.

Schwach lächelnd griff sie nach ihrem roten Kleid und streifte es sich über. Langsam und unbeholfener als sonst. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben obwohl sie sich nicht hatte sofort erklären können wieso. Doch langsam hatte die Erkenntnis sich auch in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt. Sie hatte ihrem Körper in letzter Zeit ein bisschen zu viel zugemutet. Sie hatte kaum gegessen und geschlafen und sonst nur trainiert. Kein Wunder das sich das irgendwann bemerkbar machen musste.

Leise seufzte sie auf und griff mechanisch nach der Halterung für ihre Kunais. Während sie es um ihren Oberschenkel band dachte sie an den vergangenen Abend zurück.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie nach Hause gekommen war. Nur unbewusst hatte sie sich früh an das Gefühl von starken Armen erinnert, die sanft ihre Kniekehlen und ihre Hüfte umschlossen.

Sie lächelte ein wenig und beendete ihre Tätigkeit. Sie wurde ein bisschen rot als sie weiterdachte.

Wie es aussah war sie wohl vor Erschöpfung an seiner Brust eingeschlafen und er hatte sie dann anschließend noch nach Hause getragen und unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer geschmuggelt.

Wieder lächelte sie doch schüttelte gleich dabei den Kopf. Auch wenn sich Sasuke etwas gefühlvoller gegenüber dir verhalten hat, musst du dich trotzdem nicht dauernd vor ihm lächerlich machen! Wies ihre innere Stimme sie auch gleich zurecht und natürlich hatte diese wie immer Recht.

Langsam verließ sie das Haus und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie fühlte sich so müde und erschöpft obwohl sie gestern das erste Mal seit langem wieder geschlafen hatte. Doch anscheinend reichte das noch nicht.

Sakura gähnte und streckte sich. So was hatte ihr beim Training gerade noch gefehlt! Bei Kakashi musste man fit sein.

Ein Wort an das Sakura jetzt noch nicht einmal denken konnte.

Und sie sollte auch Recht behalten...

„Sakura geh nach Hause!"

Sakura blickte zu ihrem Meister auf. „Was?" Fragte sie irritiert.

Doch Kakashi wiederholte noch einmal. „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. In deiner Verfassung hat es keinen Sinn, wenn du am Training teilnimmst. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus. Krank siehst du nicht aus aber sehr erschöpft. "Stellte er dann fest. „Mach das du ins Bett kommst damit du nicht ernsthaft krank wirst!" Mit diesen Worten scheuchte er sie förmlich vom Platz und Sakura blieb nichts anderes übrig als seiner Aufforderung zu folgen, wenn auch nur widerwillig.

Er hatte es also bemerkt, dachte sie dann. Tja auch kein Wunder. So schlecht war sie vermutlich noch nie während eines Trainings gewesen.

Doch sie konnte auch nicht abstreiten, dass ihr Meister Recht hatte. In diesem Zustand war sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Sie seufzte leise und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Sie war immer noch unwahrscheinlich müde.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr diese Pause gut tun würde ging sie dann auch auf direktem Weg nach Hause. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass in nächster Zeit keine wichtigen Aufträge anstanden.

Genau zwei Stunden später war dann auch Sasuke auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung.

Das Training war recht zufrieden stellend verlaufen und bis jetzt bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht, dass er hier geblieben war.

Was ihn auch gleich wieder auf die Person brachte, die das bewirkt hatte...

Kakashi hatte völlig richtig entschieden. Sie sah wirklich nicht besonders gut aus heute. Er hatte es schon ganz zum Anfang bemerkt hatte aber nichts gesagt. Es hätte zu sehr danach ausgesehen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Und das wollte er nicht. Dabei war es genau das. Dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte.

Dabei hatte auch er sofort begriffen warum sie so erschöpft war. Er hatte die Veränderungen an ihr ja life miterlebt. Jetzt wo sie ihre Fassade fallengelassen hatte fehlte der Schutz, der ihren Körper die ganze Zeit aufrecht gehalten hatte. Es würde ein wenig dauern, bis sich das wieder normalisierte hatte.

Er schloss ergeben die Augen. So viel wie in letzter Zeit hatte er wohl noch nie über eine Person nachgedacht doch gleichzeitig konnte er es auch nicht verhindern, dass sie sich in seine Gedanken schlich.

Langsam legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete seine Augen. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in seinen dunklen Augen wieder und ließ sie wie aus eigener Kraft leuchten.

Sie hatte ihn heute Morgen angelächelt...

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Es war nur flüchtig gewesen, in einem Moment wo Naruto und Kakashi es nicht hatten sehen können doch er hatte es trotzdem bemerkt.

Dieses Lächeln. Als er in ihr lächelndes Gesicht geschaut hatte, hatte sein Herz für ein paar Sekunden stillgestanden.

Selbst die Sonne die gerade auf sein Gesicht schien konnte mit der Wärme dieses Lächelns nicht mithalten. Und es war...aufrichtig gewesen. Da war keine Falschheit, kein Zwang und keine Angst in ihrem Gesicht gewesen. Sie hatte ihn einfach angelächelt, weil ihr danach zumute war.

Er seufzte leise. Warum hatte ihn dieses Lächeln glücklich gemacht? Was hatte es getan, dass er seine Entscheidung jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr bereute? All diese Gefühle die er empfand. War sie dafür verantwortlich?

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Auf was hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen? Diese seltsamen Gefühle, die er für das Mädchen empfand, erschreckten ihn. Warum war er glücklich wenn sie es auch war? Warum fühlte er sich, als würde sein Herz zerbrechen als er ihre Tränen gesehen hatte?

Fragen über Fragen. Fragen auf die Sasuke keine Antwort hatte.

Er wollte eigentlich auch nicht nach Antworten suchen. Das, was dabei herauskam war vielleicht schlimmer für ihn als diese leise Ungewissheit. Denn er hatte bemerkt, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Da war eine Art Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Er hatte es deutlich gespürt, als sie in seiner Nähe war. Und es machte ihm Angst...

Er hatte Angst, dass er dabei war Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln die er bis jetzt tief in seinem Inneren verborgen hatte sodass sie für immer hätten unerreichbar bleiben sollen. Doch Sakura hatte es geschafft etwas an die Oberfläche zu holen und nun wusste er nicht mehr, wie er es wieder vergraben konnte. Doch dann wurde er von zwei Stimmen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Hey, guck mal! Wer ist denn das?"

„Hui, die sieht ja heiß aus!"

Sasuke blickte auf und sah zwei Typen etwa in seinem Alter, die ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt standen. Beide waren augenscheinlich in ihre Beobachtungen vertieft denn sie starrten unentwegt zur anderen Straßenseite hinüber.

Sasuke warf einen kurzen Blick zur anderen Seite und begriff, worauf es die beiden abgesehen hatten.

Drüben lief Ino, die augenscheinlich wohl auch gerade ihr Training beendet hatte denn sie hatte noch immer ihre Kampfausrüstung dabei. Außerdem wohnte sie gar nicht so weit weg von ihm. Sie waren sich immer schon sehr oft begegnet als sie noch zur

Ninja-Akademie gegangen waren.

Ino allerdings schien die Typen nicht zu bemerken und auch Sasuke selber sah sie nicht, worüber er sehr froh war. Sonst hatte er sie wahrscheinlich wieder den ganzen Weg zu seiner Wohnung nicht abschütteln können.

Ohne stehen zu bleiben lief er jetzt an den zwei Typen vorbei, wobei er die Augen lässig geschlossen hielt. Er konnte hören wie die beiden immer noch über die Blondine mit den blauen Augen tuschelten.

Waschlappen Dachte Sasuke innerlich und verzog das Gesicht. Wie konnte man sich als Junge nur so weit herablassen und das nur wegen eines Mädchens?!

Er öffnete angewidert die Augen. Sollten sie doch glücklich mit ihr werden dachte er dann nur und ging ruhig weiter den Weg entlang. (Großes Tschuldigung an alle Ino-Fans!)

„Hey, schau mal da!" Ein leiser, bewundernder Pfiff ertönte. „Die sieht ja noch schärfer aus!"

„Mh. Und diese Haare! Die isja im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes süß!"

„Stimmt. Rosane Haare hab ich echt noch nie gesehen."

Sasuke blieb abrupt stehen. Er starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne und keuchte leise.

Was hatten die da eben gesagt? Rosane Haare?!

Kapitel 8 „Eine wirksame Drohung" 

Abrupt wandte er seinen Kopf nach links und erblickte sofort die Person die die beiden gemeint hatten. Sakura.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen folgte er ihren Bewegungen, wie sie langsam auf der anderen Straßenseite entlangging. Doch trotz seiner plötzlichen Erstarrung schlich sich ein kleiner Gedanke in sein Gehirn.

Sollte sie nicht eigentlich im Bett liegen?

Doch dann fiel ihm der Beutel auf, der an ihrem Arm baumelte. Anscheinend war sie einkaufen gewesen.

Er schüttelte leicht benommen den Kopf über ihr Verhalten, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Selbst wenn sie halb sterbend am Boden liegen würde, würde Sakura sich noch aufraffen und einkaufen gehen.

Langsam, wurde aus dem Lächeln ein Grinsen. Ja, so und nicht anders kannte er sie. Sie hatte einen starken Willen was man aber auf den ersten Blick nicht erkannte. Auch er selbst hatte das erst vor kurzem feststellen müssen.

Doch dieses Grinsen verschwand sofort als er die nächsten Worte von dem blonden Typ hörte.

„Und, was meist du? Hörte er ihn fragen, da er noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie ja mal um ein Date bitten."

„Meist du, dass du bei der Chancen hast?" Fragte der Andere belustigt und spöttisch zugleich.

„Ach was!" Gab er abwertig als Antwort. „Ich werd sie schon rumkriegen."

Selbstsicher zupfte er seine Jacke etwas zu Recht und setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf. Jetzt befand sich Sakura auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm und er setzte schon einen Fuß auf die Straße um zu ihr zu gehen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er dann nur noch wie er am Kragen gepackt, zurückgezogen und mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand geschmettert wurde.

Er schrie leise auf und versuchte die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren und wieder zu atmen, was angesichts der klammernden Hand an seinem Kragen jedoch nicht besonders einfach war.

Entsetzt hob er den Blick und sah in ein Paar wütender schwarzer Augen, die ihn gefährlich ansahen. Sein Kumpel stand einfach nur entsetzt daneben und sah die beiden einfach nur mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Doch schon begann der Schwarzhaarige zu sprechen. „Wag es dir nicht, sie auch nur einmal zu berühren oder du wirst es bereuen!" Seine Worte klangen eher wie ein Knurren und seine Faust schloss sich noch etwas fester, was den Blonden keuchen ließ.

„Lass mich los!" Würgte er doch Sasuke achtete gar nicht auf seinen Einwand und schleifte ihn einfach mit zu einer verborgenen Seitenstraße wo er ihn wieder an die Wand drückte, wobei er jetzt wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebt, seine eigene Hand aber etwas lockerte damit er nicht erstickte.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern!" Zischte er jetzt gefährlich. „Lass sie in Ruhe oder du wirst es bereuen."

Doch jetzt war es an dem Blonden zu grinsen. „Bist wohl selbst scharf auf sie, was?" Im nächsten Moment keuchte er vor Schmerz als Sasuke ihm mit der freien Hand mit voller Wucht in den Magen geschlagen hatte. Mit diesem Kerl war nicht zu spaßen, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher.

Langsam hob er den Blick wieder doch noch immer war das Grinsen nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Du hast kein Recht, es mir zu verbieten. Du bist nicht ihr Freund." Zischte er dann leise. „Das stimmt." antwortete Sasuke tonlos doch noch immer war dieser berechnete Ausdruck nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und wieder verstärkte er den Griff unmittelbar an seinem Hals. „Aber ich werde dich trotzdem töten wenn du ihr auch nur zu Nahe kommst."

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich und Angst spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder doch er zwang trotzdem noch ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Das würdest du nicht tun." Sagte er dann gepresst und selbstsicher und sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Ach wirklich nicht...?" Wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige tonlos und im nächsten Moment weiteten sich die Augen des Blonden und entsetzt starrte er sein gegenüber an. Rot leuchtende hasserfüllte Augen starrten ihm aus wütenden Schlitzen entgegen und die Drohung die aus ihnen Sprach war nicht zu übersehen.

„Verschwinde." Zischte er dann gefährlich leise. „Und wag es nie wieder sie auch nur anzusehen." Damit warf er den Jungen einfach von sich, in Richtung der belebten Straße. Wo er noch einige Meter auf dem Boden entlang schleifte und sich dann zitternd aufrichtete und schleunigst wieder auf der Hauptstraße verschwand.

Sasuke währenddessen stand immer noch in der dunklen Gasse und seine Sharingans leuchteten durch die Dunkelheit.

Dann, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Junge verschwunden war und er auch Sakura nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte er sich einfach um und verschwand in der Schwärze der dunklen Gasse...

Er löste die Sharingans erst als er die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und atmete einmal tief durch um den Rest an Wut aus sich zu vertreiben, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Wütend knurrte er auf doch wusste er gar nicht worauf er eigentlich wütend war.

Auf den Typen, weil er sich an Sakura ranmachen wollte?

Auf sich selbst, weil er die Beherrschung verloren und den „Blondi" beinahe getötet hätte?

Oder auf Sakura, die ihn irgendwie dazu brachte all diese Dinge zu tun...?

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und rammte seinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Wand, was aber nur brachte, dass er zusätzlich zu seinen verworrenen Gefühlen auch noch Kopfschmerzen bekam.

VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT!!! Dachte er immer wieder.

Was hatte dieses Mädchen bloß für eine Macht über ihn? Sie ließ ihn den Verstand verlieren und das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Er seufzte leicht erschöpft und lehnte seinen pochenden Kopf sacht an die leicht angeschlagene Wand. Dann urplötzlich musste er sogar lächeln, als ihm die nächsten Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen.

Wenn es so weiter geht, bin ich es bald, der sich von ihr fernhalten muss. Dachte er dann amüsiert.


	9. Eine wirksame Drohung

Kapitel 8 „Eine wirksame Drohung" 

Abrupt wandte er seinen Kopf nach links und erblickte sofort die Person die die beiden gemeint hatten. Sakura.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen folgte er ihren Bewegungen, wie sie langsam auf der anderen Straßenseite entlangging. Doch trotz seiner plötzlichen Erstarrung schlich sich ein kleiner Gedanke in sein Gehirn.

Sollte sie nicht eigentlich im Bett liegen?

Doch dann fiel ihm der Beutel auf, der an ihrem Arm baumelte. Anscheinend war sie einkaufen gewesen.

Er schüttelte leicht benommen den Kopf über ihr Verhalten, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Selbst wenn sie halb sterbend am Boden liegen würde, würde Sakura sich noch aufraffen und einkaufen gehen.

Langsam, wurde aus dem Lächeln ein Grinsen. Ja, so und nicht anders kannte er sie. Sie hatte einen starken Willen was man aber auf den ersten Blick nicht erkannte. Auch er selbst hatte das erst vor kurzem feststellen müssen.

Doch dieses Grinsen verschwand sofort als er die nächsten Worte von dem blonden Typ hörte.

„Und, was meist du? Hörte er ihn fragen, da er noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie ja mal um ein Date bitten."

„Meist du, dass du bei der Chancen hast?" Fragte der Andere belustigt und spöttisch zugleich.

„Ach was!" Gab er abwertig als Antwort. „Ich werd sie schon rumkriegen."

Selbstsicher zupfte er seine Jacke etwas zu Recht und setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf. Jetzt befand sich Sakura auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm und er setzte schon einen Fuß auf die Straße um zu ihr zu gehen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er dann nur noch wie er am Kragen gepackt, zurückgezogen und mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand geschmettert wurde.

Er schrie leise auf und versuchte die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren und wieder zu atmen, was angesichts der klammernden Hand an seinem Kragen jedoch nicht besonders einfach war.

Entsetzt hob er den Blick und sah in ein Paar wütender schwarzer Augen, die ihn gefährlich ansahen. Sein Kumpel stand einfach nur entsetzt daneben und sah die beiden einfach nur mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Doch schon begann der Schwarzhaarige zu sprechen. „Wag es dir nicht, sie auch nur einmal zu berühren oder du wirst es bereuen!" Seine Worte klangen eher wie ein Knurren und seine Faust schloss sich noch etwas fester, was den Blonden keuchen ließ.

„Lass mich los!" Würgte er doch Sasuke achtete gar nicht auf seinen Einwand und schleifte ihn einfach mit zu einer verborgenen Seitenstraße wo er ihn wieder an die Wand drückte, wobei er jetzt wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebt, seine eigene Hand aber etwas lockerte damit er nicht erstickte.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern!" Zischte er jetzt gefährlich. „Lass sie in Ruhe oder du wirst es bereuen."

Doch jetzt war es an dem Blonden zu grinsen. „Bist wohl selbst scharf auf sie, was?" Im nächsten Moment keuchte er vor Schmerz als Sasuke ihm mit der freien Hand mit voller Wucht in den Magen geschlagen hatte. Mit diesem Kerl war nicht zu spaßen, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher.

Langsam hob er den Blick wieder doch noch immer war das Grinsen nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Du hast kein Recht, es mir zu verbieten. Du bist nicht ihr Freund." Zischte er dann leise. „Das stimmt." antwortete Sasuke tonlos doch noch immer war dieser berechnete Ausdruck nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und wieder verstärkte er den Griff unmittelbar an seinem Hals. „Aber ich werde dich trotzdem töten wenn du ihr auch nur zu Nahe kommst."

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich und Angst spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder doch er zwang trotzdem noch ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Das würdest du nicht tun." Sagte er dann gepresst und selbstsicher und sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Ach wirklich nicht...?" Wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige tonlos und im nächsten Moment weiteten sich die Augen des Blonden und entsetzt starrte er sein gegenüber an. Rot leuchtende hasserfüllte Augen starrten ihm aus wütenden Schlitzen entgegen und die Drohung die aus ihnen Sprach war nicht zu übersehen.

„Verschwinde." Zischte er dann gefährlich leise. „Und wag es nie wieder sie auch nur anzusehen." Damit warf er den Jungen einfach von sich, in Richtung der belebten Straße. Wo er noch einige Meter auf dem Boden entlang schleifte und sich dann zitternd aufrichtete und schleunigst wieder auf der Hauptstraße verschwand.

Sasuke währenddessen stand immer noch in der dunklen Gasse und seine Sharingans leuchteten durch die Dunkelheit.

Dann, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Junge verschwunden war und er auch Sakura nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte er sich einfach um und verschwand in der Schwärze der dunklen Gasse...

Er löste die Sharingans erst als er die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und atmete einmal tief durch um den Rest an Wut aus sich zu vertreiben, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Wütend knurrte er auf doch wusste er gar nicht worauf er eigentlich wütend war.

Auf den Typen, weil er sich an Sakura ranmachen wollte?

Auf sich selbst, weil er die Beherrschung verloren und den „Blondi" beinahe getötet hätte?

Oder auf Sakura, die ihn irgendwie dazu brachte all diese Dinge zu tun...?

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und rammte seinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Wand, was aber nur brachte, dass er zusätzlich zu seinen verworrenen Gefühlen auch noch Kopfschmerzen bekam.

VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT!!! Dachte er immer wieder.

Was hatte dieses Mädchen bloß für eine Macht über ihn? Sie ließ ihn den Verstand verlieren und das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Er seufzte leicht erschöpft und lehnte seinen pochenden Kopf sacht an die leicht angeschlagene Wand. Dann urplötzlich musste er sogar lächeln, als ihm die nächsten Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen.

Wenn es so weiter geht, bin ich es bald, der sich von ihr fernhalten muss. Dachte er dann amüsiert.


	10. Eifersucht?

Kapitel 9 „Eifersucht...?" 

Fünf Tage hatte es gedauert, doch schließlich fühlte sich Sakura wieder fit genug um am Training teilzunehmen. Die kurze Entspannungspause hatte wahre Wunder bewirkt denn sie fühlte sich so lebendig wie noch nie.

Genau das erzählten ihr Meister Kakashi und Naruto auch nachdem sie das erste Mal wieder beim Training erschienen war. Sie machten ihr sogar Komplimente wie viel besser sie jetzt aussah im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen.

Sakura hatte darüber nur verlegen gelächelt. Es kam wirklich nicht oft vor, dass sogar ihr Meister ihr ein Kompliment zusprach, von Naruto war sie es ja gewöhnt.

Er war es auch, der jeden Tag bei ihr vorbeigekommen war, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihr ging. Das hieß im Klartext, dass sie nicht viel am Tag entspannen konnte. Deswegen hatte es wahrscheinlich auch so lange gedauert. Doch auch wenn sie Naruto manchmal für einen totalen Idioten hielt, konnte sie ihm das nicht sagen. Er hatte es immerhin gut gemeint und sich Sorgen um sie gemacht.

Der Einzige der natürlich nichts zu ihrem Erscheinen gesagt hatte, war Sasuke. Doch Sakura konnte ihm dafür nicht böse sein. Es war eben seine Art, keine Gefühle zu zeigen und sie respektierte das.

Jetzt lächelte sie etwas, als sie halbherzig Narutos wirrer Story über eine verschwundene Nudelsuppe lauschte. Sie hatte seit geraumer Zeit das Gefühl, dass sie anfing ihn zu verstehen.

Es war merkwürdig doch sie hatte das Gefühl in den letzten Tagen mehr über ihn erfahren zu haben als in den ganzen letzten Jahren zusammen. Langsam löste sich dieses verwirrende Kneul, das ihn immer zu umgeben schien und erlaubte ihr, ein Blick in sein Innerstes zu werfen. Und sie war froh darüber. Froh über das Vertrauen, das sich langsam Schritt für Schritt zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

Zwei Stunden später...

Leicht erschöpft aber noch immer aufrecht stand Sakura ein einen Baum gelehnt. Doch seltsamerweise lächelte sie. Das Training war nicht minder härter gewesen als alle anderen zuvor jedoch fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht arg erschöpft. Sie verstand es selber nicht doch sie hatte einfach nur gute Laune, was auch das fröhliche Lächeln bewies, das noch immer ihre Lippen umspielte.

Leichtfüßig spazierte sie jetzt zu den Anderen. „Ich glaub, dass Training war heute viel leichter als sonst, findet ihr nicht auch?" Sie konnte sich diesen kleinen Satz einfach nicht verkneifen und lachte angesichts des Gesichtes, das Naruto zog. Doch auch Sasuke und Kakashi sahen sie nur aus großen Augen an. Auch sie bemerkten, dass sie das wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Auch sonst wirkte sie schon den ganzen Tag so fröhlich.

Nach einigen Minuten Pause begannen sich die drei voneinander zu verabschieden. Kakashi war schon verschwunden da er noch etwas Dringendes zu tun hatte.

„Ich werde Sakura-chan nach Hause begleiten!!!" Beschloss da Naruto auch schon rigoros und war blitzschnell an ihrer Seite doch zu seiner Verwunderung unterbrach ihn Sasuke. „Ich glaube Sakura ist alt genug, um auch alleine nach Hause zu finden" Sagte er spöttisch und betrachtete Naruto mit einem abfälligen Blick.

Blitzschnell wandte Naruto den Kopf in seine Richtung und starrte Sasuke grimmig an.

„Was geht dich das an Sasuke? Schließlich hab ich mich die letzten Tage auch um sie gekümmert."

Mit einem leisen „Pah!" drehte Sasuke dann schließlich den Kopf von ihm weg und wandte sich ab. Sakura seufzte unbemerkt doch schon wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Naruto ihre Hand ergriff und sie demonstrativ hinter sich herziehen wollte.

Doch sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und blieb stehen. „Gomen Naruto, aber heute geht es wirklich nicht. Ich hab noch viel zu tun."

Beinahe hätte sie wieder laut aufgelacht, als Naruto eine beleidigte Schnute zog, beherrschte sich aber gerade noch so und lächelte nur breit.

Schnell vergewisserte sie sich, dass Sasuke ihnen noch immer den Rücken zukehrte, dann rein unter der Führung ihres Körpers beugte sie sich vor und küsste Naruto flüchtig auf die Wange. Dieser wurde sofort rot wie eine Tomate und starrte Sakura entsetzt an. „Sakura-chan..." Stammelte er verwirrt doch Sakura lief nur fröhlich lächelnd an ihm vorbei und hob noch einmal die Hand zum Abschied bevor sie noch ein kleines. „Bis morgen dann!" schrie.

Naruto sah ihr einfach nur perplex hinterher.

Nicht einmal! Dachte er dann. Sie hat mich nicht einmal während des Tages geschlagen! 

Doch während er noch immer verwirrt Sakura hinterher sah, bemerkte er nicht, dass auch Sasuke ihr fassungslos hinterher starrte.

Sie hatte ihn geküsst, dachte er dann nur. Er blinzelte. SIE HATTE IHN GEKÜSST! Warum hatte sie das getan?!

Schon zog er seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen und schnaubte leise. Er hatte ja bemerkt, dass sie heute außergewöhnlich gute Laune hatte doch war das schon ein Grund jemanden zu küssen? Und dann ausgerechnet Naruto! Dachte er sauer.

Schnell setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging an dem immer noch völlig erstarrten Naruto vorbei. Jedoch konnte er sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Mach den Mund zu, Dobe." Sagte er sauer und ging einfach weiter.

Seine Worte schien Naruto erst ein wenig später realisiert zu haben, denn kaum war er ein paar hundert Meter gegangen, schallte auch schon seine aufgebrachte Stimme durch den Wald.

„SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!! NA WARTE, DASS WIRST DU MIR BÜÜÜÜÜÜßEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!"

Sasuke lächelte grimmig zufrieden als er seinen Ausbruch hörte. Ganz sicher, Dobe! Dachte er dann. „Ganz sicher..."

Wenige Sekunden später sah er auf und bemerkte Sakura die einige Meter weiter vor ihm lief.

Stimmt, wir haben ja annähernd den gleichen Weg. Dachte er dann und lief etwas schneller um sie genau im Auge behalten zu können. Jedoch achtete er darauf, dass sie ihn nicht entdecken konnte. Er wusste, dass ihre Sinne sehr gut ausgebildet waren und sie ihn entdecken könnte.

Auch als Sakura von seinem ursprünglichen Weg abbog blieb er ihr weiterhin auf den Fersen. Er interessierte sich auf einmal dafür, wohin sie gehen würde oder was sie tat. Denn er hatte bemerkt, dass auch dieser Weg nicht der direkte zu ihrem Haus war. Kaum Zwei Minuten später hielt sie dann an einem Obststand und kaufte ein paar Äpfel, die sie sorgfältig in einem braunen Beutel verstaute.

Sasuke sah wie sie sich mit einer Verbeugung bei der älteren Dame bedankte und dann lächelnd weiter ihren Weg ging.

Sasuke folgte ihr wieder in einigen Metern Abstand. Doch nun auf der belebten Straße konnte er es riskieren ein wenig näher an sie heranzuschleichen und er verringerte ihren Abstand schließlich auf nur wenige Meter.

Ihm war wohl aufgefallen, dass sich auffällig viele Jungen nach ihr umdrehten und sie mit offenem Mund anstarrten und leider Gottes konnte er es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln! Mit diesem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sah sie fast aus wie ein Engel.

Und auch wenn Sasuke es sich nicht so recht eingestehen wollte musste er doch zugeben, dass ihm dieses Lächeln gefiel. Und so mussten wohl auch die anderen Jungen denken.

So langsam verdüsterte sich seine Miene und er wurde wütend, als er sah, dass sich jetzt sogar ein dreißig-jähriger Mann nach ihr umdrehte. Das ging doch nun eindeutig zu weit!

Das Mädchen lebt ja echt gefährlich!" Dachte er dann und bemühte sich, noch näher an sie heranzukommen.

War das schon immer so gewesen? Musste er sich unwillkürlich fragen. Wenn ja, warum, war ihm das noch nie aufgefallen? Ganz einfach. Beantwortete er sich seine Frage auch schon selbst. Es hat dich ja auch noch nie interessiert, was mit Sakura passiert. 

Wieder spürte er diesen Stich im Herzen, als Sakura jetzt stehen geblieben war um mit einem braunhaarigen Jungen zu reden. Er schien ein Jahr älter als sie zu sein und beide kannten sich augenscheinlich wohl sehr gut, denn Sakura lachte ganz offen und scherzte mit ihm.

Es war genauso, wie bei diesem Kuss gewesen, zwar nicht so stark aber immer noch deutlich fühlbar und es hinterließ ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Brust.

Der Junge schien sich ganz ungezwungen mit ihr zu unterhalten doch Sasuke konnte deutlich die Bewunderung sehen, die aus seinen Augen sprach und ganz allein dem pinkhaarigen Mädchen vor ihm galt.

Bemerkte sie denn nicht, wie der Typ sie die ganze Zeit ansah?! Sasuke seufzte unhörbar aber genervt. Nun, anscheinend nicht. Dachte er dann und beobachtete, wie Sakura sich verabschiedete und weiter die Hauptstraße entlang schritt.

Auf einmal wunderte es ihn sogar, dass er sie noch nie mit einem festen Freund gesehen hatte. Sie war hübsch, um nicht zu sagen schön, dass musste selbst er zugeben. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie dann keinen Freund der sie vor diesen Kerlen beschützen würde?!

Für einen kurzen Moment ertappte er sich selbst bei der Vorstellung, dass er ihr Freund sein könnte doch er schüttelte sofort energisch den Kopf. Das Thema hatte er doch schon einmal durchgekaut!

Sie war einfach...viel zu gut für ihn.

Sie würde niemals glücklich an seiner Seite sein können, dass wusste er genau. Und er wusste auch, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte sie unglücklich zu sehen.

Es gab keine Zukunft für sie beide...

Ein fast schmerzvoller Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht und reflexartig fasste er sich an die Brust und krallte sich dort in das Hemd, als würde schon der bloße Gedanke daran schmerzen.

Was waren das bloß für Schmerzen, die er die ganze Zeit empfand? War er etwa - und er graute sich fast selbst davor dieses Wort auch nur zu denken - eifersüchtig?

Er wusste nicht, ob es das war. Er war noch nie eifersüchtig gewesen. Wie sollte er es da auch wissen? Doch dieser Gedanke beunruhigte ihn etwas. Wenn man eifersüchtig war, hieß das, dass man für eine Person Gefühle empfand. Und das war nicht gut. Es war sogar eher schlecht!

Gefühle waren das Letzte was er sich jetzt leisten konnte. Er musste Itachi besiegen, erst dann und auch wirklich erst dann, konnte er es riskieren wieder Gefühle für jemanden zu empfinden. Gefühle würden ihn nur behindern, ihn schwach machen und das konnte er nicht riskieren.

Wie auf Kommando blieb er jetzt stehen und sah Sakura hinterher wie sie langsam immer schneller zwischen den Menschenmassen verschwand.

Nun, vielleicht würde sie auf ihn warten... Solange bis er seinen Bruder getötet hatte.

Das war sein letzter bewusster Gedanke bevor er sich langsam umdrehte und ebenso langsam, wie ein schwarzer Schatten, zwischen den Menschen verschwand.


	11. Böse Vorahnung

Kapitel 10 „Böse Vorahnung" 

Bei seiner Wohnung angekommen entdeckte er etwas Merkwürdiges an der Tür.

Ein Brief? Dachte er erstaunt und holte das weiße, leicht vergilbte, Stück Papier aus dem Türschlitz hervor.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er das Stück Papier entschied sich aber den Brief erst drinnen aufzumachen. Er holte seinen Schlüssel hervor und schloss die Tür auf doch immer noch sah er nachdenklich auf den Brief. Ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, als er ihn in der Hand hielt. Das behagte ihm nicht besonders. Er wollte ihn nicht länger als unbedingt nötig in der Hand halten.

Wer sollte ihm denn schreiben? Alle die er kannte wohnten hier in Konoha und die hatten es sicher nicht nötig ihm zu schreiben. Sie könnten es ihm ja einfach persönlich sagen.

Geistesgegenwärtig hielt er noch eine Hand ausgestreckt da er wusste, dass seine Wohnungstür immer mit einem lauten Knall zuging. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Bei ihm herrschte eigentlich ein permanenter Durchzug. Gleichzeitig jedoch drehte er den Brief zwischen seinen Fingern, um zu sehen ob irgendein Absender oben war...

WUMM! Die Tür fiel ungehindert ins Schloss denn Sasukes Hand war nicht mehr da, die sie eigentlich aufhalten wollte. Er hielt den Brief mit beiden Händen umklammert und konnte nicht glauben was er darauf sah. Da war kein Absender. Es befand sich überhaupt keiner auf diesem Brief doch das war es nicht was ihn erstarren ließ. Es war das Zeichen was auf ihm abgebildet war. Ein Zeichen wie er es erst einmal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Das Zeichen der Akatsuki.

Er blinzelte ungläubig, schüttelte seinen Kopf, als glaubte er, dass es sich nur um eine Illusion halten würde. Doch der Brief war immer noch da. Ebenso wie das Zeichen.

Langsam, fast mechanisch, setzte er sich jetzt in Bewegung und lief geradewegs in die Küche. Völlig ruhig legte er dort den Brief auf dem Tisch ab und holte sich ein Glas, dass er dann mit Leitungswasser vollaufen ließ. In einem Zug lehrte er das Glas doch sein Blick schien wie magisch von dem Brief angezogen zu sein, auf dessen Vorderseite immer noch das rote Mal glühte.

Die Akatsuki... Dachte er langsam. Was wollten die von ihm?

Als er das erste Mal von ihnen gehört hatte, war er noch zur Ninja-Akademie gegangen. Meister Iruka hatte es eigentlich nur zufällig erwähnt doch für Sasuke war es sehr interessant gewesen. Ein Schüler hatte ihren Lehrer nämlich gefragt, welche Organisation er nach seinem Ermessen am gefährlichsten finden würde. Und ohne Umschweife hatte er sofort die Akatsuki benannt.

Meister Iruka hatte ihnen dann noch einiges mehr über sie erzählt. Zum Beispiel hatte er auch erklärt, dass es niemand wagte, dass Zeichen der Akatsuki auch nur abzuzeichnen. Deswegen hatte er sie auch gebeten ihre Lehrbücher aufzuschlagen, wo sich dann tatsächlich eine Kopie dieses Zeichens befand.

Doch es war nicht das alleine, was Sasuke beunruhigte. Nein. Er hatte gehört, dass Orochimaru, Anführer der Akatsuki sein sollte. Mit Sicherheit konnte er das aber leider nicht sagen. Es waren nur Gerüchte gewesen, die er hier und da aufgeschnappt hatte. Schließlich durfte er so was ja auch gar nicht wissen. Er war noch nicht einmal Jounin, wenn auch er bezweifelte, dass sogar sie das wussten. Einige sicher schon aber wenn würden sie es ihm bestimmt nicht erzählen.

Die Akatsuki bedeuteten Ärger, das allein konnte er mit Gewissheit sagen. Viele, die sich auf sie eingelassen hatten, hatten jetzt nicht mehr die Gelegenheit davon zu erzählen oder waren einfach verschwunden. Und so weit er wusste verschickten die Akatsuki eigentlich auch keine Briefe.

Er atmete scharf aus und ein und lehnte sich gegen die Theke, auch wenn er den Brief nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass der Brief nicht echt war. In diesen Fällen konnte er sich exzellent auf seine Ninja-Instinkte verlassen und die sagten gerade eindeutig, dass er sich vor diesem Brief in Acht nehmen sollte. Nicht vor dem Brief an sich aber doch vor dem Inhalt.

Sein Leben könnte eine unangenehme Wendung nehmen, wenn er ihn öffnete, dass war ihm durchaus bewusst. Alles könnte passieren und deswegen war er sich auch unsicher.

Einige Minuten dachte er nach während er wieder an seinem, jetzt wieder vollem Glass, nippte, den Brief aber immer im Auge behielt, als währe er aus Fleisch und Blut.

Nach einiger Zeit verzog er das Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihn das nicht weiterbrachte und er schnaubte leise. Seid wann war er eigentlich so ein Feigling?! Ein paar Probleme mehr oder weniger in seinem Leben, was machten sie schon aus? Sein wertloses Leben konnte doch nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Wieso dann eigentlich nicht...?

Mit einem dumpfen Klirren stellte er, das immer noch halbvolle Glass wieder auf die Theke und näherte sich ebenso langsam wieder dem Brief. Kaum am Tisch angelangt zog er sich einen Stuhl zu Recht auf den er sich auch sogleich setzte. Die Sonne schien direkt durch ein großes Fenster herein und beleuchtete sein dunkles T-Shirt und seinen Rücken, in dessen Schatten jetzt der vergilbte Brief lag.

Er nahm den Brief in die Hand und riss ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung auf. Darin war nur ein einziges Blatt, ebenso vergilbt wie der Umschlag, und auch hier prang wieder unverkennbar das blutrote Zeichen der Akatsuki.

Vorsichtig faltete Sasuke das alte Papier auseinander und begann den ebenfalls rot geschriebenen kurzen Text zu lesen.

Ich hoffe du weißt, auf was du dich einlässt Sasuke-kun...

Sich mit mir anzulegen, ist nicht sehr gesund und auch wenn ich schon mehr als genug Zeit für dich investiert habe, will ich dir noch eine Chance geben. Mein Angebot steht immer noch. Doch auch du Sasuke, solltest wissen, dass auch meine Geduld irgendwann erschöpft ist. Konoha wird mein sein. Ob heute oder morgen, das ist egal.

Entscheide dich schnell Sasuke-kun. Oder es kann sein, dass du das nächste Kirschblütenfest nicht mehr erleben wirst. Bis dahin hast du Zeit.

Dann erkannte Sasuke wieder das Zeichen der Akatsuki doch diesmal war es klein und rund. Es schien mit Wachs und einer Art Stempel auf das Papier getragen worden zu sein. Dann las er nur noch vier weitere Worte, die schwungvoll auf das Papier gebracht worden waren und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

Orochimaru, Kage von Oto-Gakure

Stand da groß und breit geschrieben

Er hatte es geahnt.

„Tse!" So brauchte er wenigstens nicht mehr zu rätseln, wer ihm den Brief geschrieben hatte, es war ja nicht zu übersehen.

Ganz schön eingebildet Dachte er dann und überflog den Brief noch einmal mit einem Blick. Doch plötzlich sprang er zurück und beobachtete entsetzt, wie der Brief auf einmal Feuer fing. Ein kleiner Feuerball verschluckte das Blatt Papier und Sekunden später war das Einzigste, was er zurückgelassen hatte, ein Häufchen Asche. Sonnst war da nichts mehr, nicht einmal ein Brandfleck war auf dem hölzernen Tisch zu erkennen. Doch er wusste trotzdem, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Ziemlich gründlich. Dachte er dann anerkennend. Ab jetzt konnte er nicht mehr beweisen, dass dieser Brief jemals existiert hatte. Das Mal auf dem Umschlag war wahrscheinlich mit einer Art Chakra versehen worden. Sobald der Brief eine Weile offen gewesen war, zerstörte er sich selbst.

Gar nicht schlecht, dass musste Sasuke zugeben. Orochimaru hatte gewusst, dass er ihn alleine öffnen würde. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich etwas als er daran dachte doch er schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte.

Was wollte Orochimaru damit sagen? „Mh?" Er runzelte die Stirn. Den Anfang kannte er ja schon, das war nichts Neues für ihn, doch der Schluss verwirrte ihn.

Es kann sein, dass du das nächste Kirschblütenfest nicht erleben wirst

Da steckte etwas dahinter. Kirschblütenfest. Wieso ausgerechnet das Kirschblütenfest?! Und auch das er geschrieben hatte, dass er selbst es nicht mehr erleben würde, kam ihm spanisch vor. Soweit er wusste nutzte er Orochimaru, tot nicht mehr besonders viel.

Eine verschlüsselte Botschaft? Unwahrscheinlich, da der Text ziemlich kurz war und auch so nicht viele Wörter vorhanden waren. Doch so ganz ausgeschlossen war es damit ja immer noch nicht. Er wusste, dass es viele Möglichkeiten gab, jemandem wichtige Informationen zu schicken ohne, dass man es auf den ersten Blick bemerkte.

Schnell holte er also einen Zettel und einen Stift und versuchte sich jede Zeile des Briefes noch einmal in Erinnerung zu rufen. Besonders die letzten waren ja sehr interessant gewesen und um eine Botschaft zu entschlüsseln war es am Besten den genauen Wortlaut der Nachricht noch zu kennen.

Nach einigen Sekunden überlegen standen auch diese Zeilen auf dem Blatt Papier. Jetzt allerdings begann der schwierigste Teil der Aufgabe. Nämlich herauszufinden was nun dahinter steckte.

Dazu holte er eines der dicken Wälzer aus den alten Bücherregalen und legte es vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

Wenn ich hier drin nichts finde, dann finde ich es nirgendwo. Er hatte schon einige male in dem Buch gelesen und wusste, dass es ganz alleine von Verschlüsselungen von Nachrichten handelte. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und stöhnte innerlich als er sah wie viele Arten der Entschlüsselung es gab. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Er musste wohl oder übel alle durchnehmen.

Eine Stunde später war er immer noch nicht weitergekommen. Er hatte zwar schon ganze dreißig Künste hinter sich doch keine hatte ihn bis jetzt weitergebracht. Nun ja, wenigstens konnte er jetzt schon mal 1/5 aller Künste ausschließen versuchte er sich innerlich immer Mut zu machen, was aber langsam seine Wirkung zu verlieren schien.

Er schlug die nächste Seite um und hielt inne. Es waren zwei Seiten ganz über die „Wortvertauschung". Das hörte sich doch ganz brauchbar an. Er zog das Buch näher zu sich heran und begann zu lesen.

Eine der simpelsten Arten der Verschlüsselung von Botschaften, ist das der „Wortvertauschung". Nicht selten werden hierbei einfach erscheinenden Wörtern höhere Bedeutungen oder Zusammenhänge beigegeben. Oft wird bei der „Wortvertauschung" auch mit vielen verschieden Sprachen gearbeitet. Ein Wort in der einen Sprache hat so in einer anderen schon wieder eine ganz andere Bedeutung und Wertigkeit. Sinnzusammenhänge werden verdreht sodass sich Stimmung und Verhalten der Person auf einmal grundlegend ändern kann. Meist erkennt man solche Stellen dann schon an der Sinnlosigkeit der Nachricht, aber auch wenige sind dazu in der Lage eine Botschaft mit dieser Art wirksam zu verschlüsseln. Auf der nächsten Seite finden Sie ein paar Beispiele...

Nun, ein Versuch war es wert. Er schob das Buch ein wenig weg und riss wieder einen Zettel aus einem Heft ab. Die missglückten Versuche der letzten Stunde befanden sich schon zusammengeknüllt im Papierkorb und Sasuke hatte es schon aufgegeben sich zu fragen, wie viele ihnen wohl noch folgen würden.

Einige Sekunden las er sich die angegeben Beispiele durch, versuchte die Logik darin zu verstehen. Dann nahm er sich die letzten Zeilen des Briefes noch einmal vor und versuchte sie Schritt für Schritt zu entziffern. Das stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als er gedacht hatte, da viele Wörter mehreren Bedeutungen zugeordnet waren.

Schon nach ein paar Sekunden runzelte er die Stirn. Das ergab einen Sinn. Er machte weiter. Nach einigen Minuten runzelte er wieder die Stirn und zog ein etwas dünneres Buch etwas näher zu sich heran. Dabei blinzelte er und sah noch einmal auf die Seite als glaubte er, sich verlesen zu haben.

Das Kirschblütenfest oder auch die „Sakura no Iwai" genannt, findet nur alle drei Jahre zur Kirschblütenblüte statt. Mit diesem Fest wird die Königin unter den Kirschblüten gefeiert- Die Sakura, die schon vor mehr als tausend Jahren von unseren Vorfahren...

Den Rest nahm Sasuke schon gar nicht mehr so richtig wahr. Irritiert zögerte er mit seiner Mitschrift notierte sich dann aber doch den Namen Sakura, wo diesem dann noch weitere Begriffe folgten.

Zum Schluss, als Sasuke alle nicht in Frage kommenden Wörter weg gestrichen hatte, wurde seine Hand immer schneller. Das kann nicht sein! Dachte er nur immer wieder und schaute von seinen Büchern wild hin und her wobei er noch im gleichen Atemzug seine Notizen Weiterschrieb.

Zum Schluss legte er den Stift beiseite und schaute was er nun wirklich aufgeschrieben hatte. Folgende Wörter waren nun auf das Blatt geschrieben worden:

Entscheide dich schnell Sasuke-kun. Oder Sakura wird das nächste Kirschblütenfest nicht mehr erleben. Bis dahin hast du Zeit...


	12. Wie ein Schatten

Kapitel 11 „Wie ein Schatten" 

Warmes, helles Sonnenlicht floss durch das Fenster eines Mädchens. Es war erst 8Uhr, doch das Wetter zeigte sich schon von seiner besten Seite. Und wie jeden Morgen würde das Mädchen gleich aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen.

„Hm?" Sakura blinzelte verschlafen, schloss aber gleich wieder die Augen da sie das Sonnenlicht blendete. Maulend verkroch sie sich wieder unter ihre Decke um dem grellen Licht zu entfliehen. Dort hielt sie es aber nur wenige Sekunden aus. Mit einem Ruck schlug sie dann wieder die Decke zurück und schnappte erst einmal nach Luft. Blinzelnd blickte sie in das grelle Licht und gähnte noch einmal herzhaft.

Los Sakura, mach das du aus den Federn kommst! Meldete sich auch schon sofort ihre innere Stimme und träge folgte sie diesem Gedanken.

Sie schwang ihre Beine unter der Bettdecke hervor und ihre nackten Füße berührten den kalten Parkettboden ihres Zimmers. Sie stand auf und streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig um auch den Rest an Müdigkeit aus ihren Gliedern zu vertreiben. Immer noch verschlafen tapste sie auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und holte sich eines ihrer typischen roten Kleider aus dem Schrank. Weitere Sachen und Unterwäsche folgten dem Kleid und mit den Sachen über dem Arm lief sie zur Tür und verschwand dann auf dem Flur.

Wie jeden Tag würde sie zuerst im Bad verschwinden, sich frisch machen oder duschen und sich dann anschließend anziehen. Einigermaßen munter würde sie dann nach unten gehen und in der Küche verschwinden. Dort würde sie schnell etwas essen und danach noch schnell das Frühstück für ihre Eltern herrichten, die immer kurz nach ihr aufstanden.

Und wie immer würde jeder ihrer Bewegungen von einer schwarzen Gestalt beobachtet werden.

Nun ja eigentlich beobachtete die Gestalt gerade gar nichts. Sie hatte die Augen träge geschlossen, doch trotzdem waren alle ihre Sinne geschärft, und nahmen jedes noch so kleine Geräusch um sich wahr.

Jetzt öffneten sich seine Augen und schwarze Pupillen blickten in die Sonne. Mit einer Hand stemmte er sich von dem Baum ab, auf dem er schon die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, und richtete sich auf. Sasukes Augen waren wachsam und untersuchten seine unmittelbare Umgebung doch er schien nichts Verdächtiges zu entdecken und entspannte sich daher unmerklich etwas.

Vier Wochen... Dachte er nun langsam und sah weiterhin in die Sonne. Vier ganze Wochen saß er nun schon auf diesem Baum und beobachtete das pinkhaarige Mädchen und jeden einzelnen ihrer Schritte, die es tat. Er konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass er das tat, doch so war es.

Die Nachricht von Orochimaru ließ ihm keine Ruhe mehr. Zum Anfang hatte er es nicht glauben können, es einfach für einen absurden Zufall gehalten doch nun war er sich fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass er die Nachricht richtig verstanden hatte. Er hatte noch am selben Abend das ganze Buch durchgewälzt doch weiter wollte sich einfach keine andere Methode finden, die auf den Text gepasst hätte.

Im Nachhinein war er selbst wütend auf sich, dass er sie damit hineingezogen hatte doch schließlich konnte er es jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Es war nun einfach passiert doch besonders toll fand er das immer noch nicht.

Orochimaru hatte zwar das Kirschblütenfest erwähnt und Sasuke wusste, dass es bis dahin noch zwei Monate waren doch er traute dieser Schlange einfach nicht. Es passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihm, dass Orochimaru sich an Regeln hielt, was also bedeutete, dass sie permanent in Gefahr schwebte. Noch dazu war er sich im Bezug auf dieses Wort auch überhaupt nicht sicher gewesen. Es hätte auch genauso gut jedes andere Fest gemeint sein können. Ein Handicap, dass also kaum zu überwinden war.

Jetzt beobachtete er, wie Sakura aus dem Bad kam und immer noch barfuss den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer zurückging. Irgendwie entlockte ihm dieses Bild ein Lächeln. Wie sie da barfuss, leicht verschlafen und mit zerzaustem Haar den kurzen Weg zu ihrem Zimmer entlangging sah sie irgendwie...süß aus. Ja süß. das war das passendste Wort um sie zu beschreiben.

Er gab es nicht zu doch innerlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr unangenehm war, so unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte sich sogar recht gut daran gewöhnt.

Er hatte es nie für Möglich gehalten doch ihm gefiel dieser umfangreiche, wenn auch chaotische Tagesablauf, den er zurzeit führte.

Die meiste Zeit der letzten Tage war er so gut wie nicht zu Hause gewesen. Manchmal hatte er tagelang ununterbrochen an ihrer Seite verbracht und sogar während sie schlief noch ein Auge auf sie gehabt. Natürlich alles ohne das Sakura es bemerkt hatte. Es mochte sein, dass er einen Fehler machte, doch jetzt konnte er es ihr einfach noch nicht sagen. Er wusste, dass Sakura Orochimaru hasste. Gerade hatte sich ihr beider Leben wieder eingerenkt und nun das. Er konnte es nicht. Jetzt wo sie so glücklich schien. Ihr von dem Brief von Orochimaru zu erzählen bedeute, ihr Lächeln zu zerstören und die Unbeschwertheit der letzten Tage verschwinden zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er es eines Tages vielleicht bereuen würde doch noch wollte er ihr nichts davon erzählen.

Sakura beim Aufstehen zuzusehen, zu sehen wie sie sich rekelte und letztendlich verschlafen ihre Augen aufschlug hatte etwas ungemein Beruhigendes an sich und machte ihn auf seltsame Art auch glücklich.

Ja, er genoss es sogar fast jeden einzelnen ihrer Schritte zu beobachten, zu sehen wie sie auf bestimmte Situationen reagierte, das Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen, wenn sie sich über Naruto aufregte oder das Strahlen in ihrem Blick, wenn sie lächelte.

Aber eben doch nur fast. Es kamen zwar Augenblicke vor, in denen er bewusst auf diese Einzelheiten achtete doch letztendlich war die Sorge um sie doch noch um einiges stärker.

Orochimaru dürfte sie niemals töten, dass würde er sich sonnst nie verzeihen.

Für einen Moment verzog er wütend das Gesicht und ließ es zu, dass seine Gedanken zu ihm abschweiften.

Orochimaru benutzte Sakura um ihn zu ködern und ihn dadurch in seine Fänge zu bewegen. Doch er würde weder das eine noch das andere zulassen. Weder würde er zu ihm gehen noch würde er es zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihr etwas antat. Anscheinend war es ihm jetzt sogar egal, dass er ihn nun doch zwang. Doch schon als Orochimaru Sakura als Druckmittel ausgewählt hatte, hatte er endgültig mit seinem Angebot abgeschlossen.

Er wusste, dass er eine große Verantwortung übernommen hatte.

Die Aufgabe sie zu schützen. Mit seinem Leben...

Eigentlich war das immer noch zu wenig, es bedeutete auch gar nichts für ihn. Er wollte ja nicht einmal sein eigenes Leben schützen, irgendwann, wenn er einmal gegen Itachi angetreten währe. Er hatte nie wirklich vorgehabt als Sieger aus diesem Kampf hervorzugehen. Jedenfalls nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Er hatte wohl schon immer geglaubt, dass sie beide sterben würden, er und sein Bruder Seite an Seite, dann währe das Geschlecht der Uchiha endgültig ausgestorben.

Eigentlich hätte er das Leben auch gar nicht gewollt. Weiterzuleben nun da seine Rache erfüllt war. Sein Leben hätte dann jeglichen Sinn verloren. Er war also besser wenn er starb. Was bedeutete der Name Uchiha auch schon? Seine ganze Geschichte war mit Blut befleckt, es währe kein großer Verlust, wenn er seinen Clan nicht neu aufbauen könnte.

Doch nun musste er leben. Um Sakura Willen. Noch musste er leben um das Mädchen zu beschützen, das seinetwegen sterben sollte...

Denn- und es hatte ganze zwei Wochen gedauert um sich das einzugestehen- Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um sie.

Der Gedanke sie zu verlieren, schmerzte.

Deswegen musste er sie beschützen, weil er sie nicht verlieren wollte.

Jetzt kehrte er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und bemerkte, dass sich Sakura nicht mehr im Obergeschoss befand. Leichtfüßig und ohne das geringste Geräusch sprang er jetzt vom Baum und schlich sich unten an der Hauswand entlang. Kurz vor dem dritten Fenster hielt er inne und lauschte den Geräuschen die aus der Küche drangen.

Er hörte das fettige Spritzen von Butter und dann ein langes ausgedehntes Zischen. Sekunden später stieg ihm der Duft von frischen Spiegeleiern in die Nase und er musste ein Magenknurren unterdrücken. In der letzten Zeit hatte er wirklich kaum gegessen. Wenn sie morgens aufwachte, war er bereits seit Stunden da und wenn sie von ihrem Training nach Hause kam folgte er ihr und blieb wachsam, die ganze Zeit. Wenn sie dann abends ins Bett ging hatte seine eigentliche Schicht gerade erst begonnen. Er würde wie immer die ganze Nacht bei ihr bleiben und nach möglichen Angreifern Ausschau halten bis sie am nächsten Tag dann wieder zum Training gehen würde wo sie, dank Kakashis Anwesenheit, dann in Sicherheit währe.

Sasuke warf einen kleinen Blick in das Zimmer und sah Sakura, wie sie gerade summend den großen Holztisch mit Besteck deckte, wie sie es auch jeden Tag für ihre noch schlafenden Eltern tat. Selbst die Spiegeleier waren für sie. Von was sich Sakura am frühen Morgen ernäherte war ihm immer noch schleierhaft. Er hatte sie noch nie zum Frühstück etwas essen sehen. Erst war ihm das spanisch vorgekommen doch dann hatte er fast unmerklich die Schultern gezuckt, als er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass manche Menschen am frühen Morgen noch nichts essen konnten. Vielleicht war es bei Sakura ja genauso...?

Oder sie probiert eine neue Diät aus! Dachte er dann grinsend was er sich aber eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte. Durch ein, zwei Nachthemden hatte er doch einmal einen Blick auf ihren Körper erhaschen können und hatte sehen können, dass Sakura sehr schlank gebaut war und eine Diät absolut nicht nötig hatte. Doch Mädchen waren ja angeblich sowieso nie mit ihrer Figur zufrieden.

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und ein kleiner Anflug von Traurigkeit beschlich ihn als er daran dachte, dass Orochimaru ihm das nehmen wollte.

Er währe Schuld, wenn ihr irgendetwas passieren würde, dessen war er sich bewusst doch er hatte auch Sakura ein Versprechen gegeben. Das Versprechen sie nicht zu verlassen und er war sich sicher, dass er auch dieses Versprechen halten wollte.

Der Brief war vernichtet, es würde ihm niemand glauben, dass er je existiert hatte. Vielleicht Kakashi hätte ihm geglaubt doch er wollte nicht noch mehr Menschen in diese Sache Mithineinziehen. Das ging nur ihn und Orochimaru, diese hinterhältige Schlange, etwas an. Orochimaru hatte schon Sakura mit hineingezogen und das würde er ihm nie vergessen. Doch er hatte erkannt, was jetzt seine Aufgabe war, nämlich sie zu schützen. Und das würde er auch tun. Egal, was kommen würde.

Der Gedanke, dass Orochimaru sie töten würde, hinterließ ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Brust. Er musste sie schützen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er seine Drohung Wahrmachen würde, doch schon der Gedanke daran, wie einfach es sein könnte, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.

Jetzt wurde er aufmerksam als er das leise Zuschnappen der Haustür vernahm. Lautlos schlich er weiter am Haus entlang. Einige Sekunden wartete er, dann sah er auch schon Sakura, die schnell den Weg vom Haus entlanglief. Eine hellbeige Tasche hing um ihre Schulter und an ihrem Oberschenkel war die typische Kunaiausrüstung angebracht.

Sasuke folgte ihr unauffällig indem er auf einen entfernteren Baum sprang und sie so den ganzen Weg bis zum großen Wald begleitete.

Es mochte sich absurd anhören doch das Training mit Kakashi war der einzige Moment wo er seine Deckung fallen ließ und nicht der Gedanke ihn beherrscht, auf Sakura aufpassen zu müssen. Der Grund war ihm ebenso wenig ein Geheimnis. Kakashi. Er hatte den Jounin oft in Aktion gesehen und wusste, dass er kein zu unterschätzender Gegner war.

Selbst Orochimaru wusste das, womit selbst er es nicht wagen dürfte, sie während des Trainings anzugreifen. Für Sasuke bedeutete das zwei Stunden Entspannung.

Es war nämlich doch recht anstrengend die ganze Zeit auf Sakura aufzupassen. Das Mädchen tat ihm natürlich nicht den Gefallen und blieb zu Hause, wo er es einfach hätte und sie die ganze Zeit beobachten konnte, nein, sie trieb sich auch fast täglich in der Stadt herum, wo er immer höllisch aufpassen musste. Er betrachtete jeden Menschen auf der Straße innerlich als Feind. Jeder von ihnen konnte ein, von Orochimaru geschickter, Oto-nin sein, jeder könnte sie angreifen wollen.

Sein Leben hatte sich in den letzten Tagen beträchtlich eingeschränkt doch seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht einmal.

Und nicht zum ersten Mal stellte er sich diese Frage.

Mochte er es etwa sie zu beobachten?

Sasuke meinte damit keineswegs die wenigen Situationen, in denen er Sakura gesehen hatte, für die sie ihm wahrscheinlich ein Paar gescheuert hätte, wenn sie davon wüsste. Nein. Es war einfach schon ihre...Gegenwart.

Es machte ihn seltsam zufrieden, wenn er ihr bei ihrem Leben zuschaute. Ihm vielen so viele Unterschiede auf.

Sakura brauchte ganze Minuten um am frühen Morgen aus den Federn zu kommen, er dagegen war sofort hellwach und stand einfach auf und wenn er noch so müde war.

War es vielleicht das? Dass er sehen konnte, wie sich eine richtige Familie verhielt?

Doch er spürte bei diesem Gedanken seltsamerweise keinen Zorn. Nein, er freute sich aufrichtig für das Mädchen, freute sich, dass es ihre Familie noch gab und dass sie glücklich bei ihnen war.

Er hatte früher einmal genauso gefühlt doch das war lange her. Er hatte damit abgeschlossen. Es war vorbei, nichts als eine Erinnerung.

Ohne es zu merken, ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken, war er an der kleinen Lichtung angekommen und als er das nächste Mal klar denken konnte befand er sich auch schon Seite an Seite mit seinen Kameraden. Zum Glück hatten diese nicht bemerkt, dass er Sakura gefolgt war auch wenn es schon merkwürdig ausgesehen haben musste, dass sie beide fast gleichzeitig angekommen waren. Doch sie stellten keine Fragen. Einzig allein Naruto begrüßte Sakura wieder mit einem lauten. „GUTEN MORGEN SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Wobei Sasuke den Impuls unterdrücken musste, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete er dann, wie Naruto auf sie einredete und lächelte dann unmerklich als Sakura ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste bei der Naruto fast ohnmächtig am Boden lag.

Sakura hatte auf einmal ausgesprochen schlechte Laune und hätte bestimmt noch mehr getan, währe ihr Meister nicht dazwischen gegangen um Sakura von Naruto fernzuhalten. Wobei selbst dieser ein wenig zurückwich. Selbst er wusste, dass Sakuras Launen tödlich sein konnten.

Sasuke dagegen blieb einfach stehen. Warum sollte er auch eingreifen? Er hatte eine seltsame Genugtuung verspürte als Sakura Naruto gehauen hatte. Er hatte es irgendwie...verdient.

Er selbst hatte es selbst schon aufgegeben nach dem Grund zu suchen, warum Sakura sich bim Training so ganz anders benahm als zu Hause bei ihren Eltern. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen waren ihm unbegreiflich.

Doch das machte sie in seinen Augen schon fast...interessant.

Er würde das schon noch rauskriegen. Schließlich hatte er in den nächsten Wochen noch ausreichend Zeit dazu. Wieso sollte er sich nicht dieses kleine Ziel setzen?

Nachdem Sakura sich wieder beruhigt hatte fingen sie dann endlich mit dem Training an, was seine Grübeleien für die nächsten Stunden beendete.

Doch nach dem Training stellte sich wieder Routine ein. Er ging als erster doch dabei wartete er, bis Sakura an ihm vorbeilief, damit er ihr unauffällig folgen konnte.

Und er sollte auch Recht behalten.

Auch in den nächsten Wochen sollte er ihr noch folgen, jeden ihrer Schritte, die sie tat, beobachten.

Sein Leben war auf einmal unzertrennbar mit dem ihren verbunden ohne das er es bemerkte oder es ein sichtbares Band zwischen ihnen gab. Er folgte ihr, wohin sie auch ging und jede ihrer Reaktionen rief eine Antwort seinerseits hervor.

Er war ihr Schatten. Er folgte ihr, wie ein Schatten. Unsichtbar aber doch gegenwärtig...


	13. Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 12 „Vorbereitungen..." 

Dunkelheit...

Überall war nur grenzenlose, erdrückende Dunkelheit...

Ein schwarzer Ort, mitten in den Tiefen eines großen Waldes. Doch einige Personen betrachteten diesen Ort als ihr zu Hause, als ihre Heimat, als ihr Land.

Doch in dieser Vollmondnacht traute sich kein Geschöpf an die Oberfläche. Der Wald war totenstill, als hätte er alles Leben verloren. Sogar der Wind schien Angst vor dieser Stille zu haben, denn nicht einmal er verirrte sich in den Ästen.

Selbst die wenigen Menschen, die hier lebten, schienen verstummt zu sein.

Doch der Grund war allen bekannt. Es war nur ein Mann, ein Mann der diese allumfassende Stille heraufbeschworen hatte.

Die dunkle Silhouette eines Mannes, der auf der Krone des höchsten Baumes stand und den Mond anstarrte, war das Einzigste, was man erkennen konnte.

Seine giftgrünen Augen starrten hasserfüllt der hellweißen Kugel entgegen, schienen ihn mit seinem Blick förmlich durchbohren zu wollen. Eine weitere Welle des Zorns überflutete seinen Körper, schien wie ein eisiger Wind durch den gesamten Wald zu ziehen und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Selbst seine Untergeben währen jetzt eher gestorben, als ihrem Meister unter die Augen zu treten.

Denn das Einzigste was sie fühlten,...war sein Zorn und die daraus resultierende Mordlust, die immer wieder wie eine Welle in ihm hervorquoll.

Diese Mordlust war so allgegenwärtig, dass es niemand schaffte, sich derer zu entziehen. Selbst die Tiere hatten es spüren können.

Die Welle aus Mordlust verschwand wieder, langsam aber doch spürbar, aber immer noch war da ein nicht zu löschender Zorn, der anscheinend nie zu vergehen schien.

Der gefürchtete Sannin ballte die Hände zur Faust.

„Sasuke..." Quälte sich aus seinem Mund.

Seine Stimme scharf, hasserfüllt und gefährlich. „Das wirst du bezahlen, Sasuke..." Zischte er während er weiter unverwandt den hellen Mond anstarrte. „Niemand widersetzt sich mir. Niemand. Und der Preis wird hoch sein, Sasuke-kun. Verlass dich darauf..." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden doch dafür das Grinsen immer breiter, das nun seine Lippen umspielte.

Noch immer spiegelte sich der Vollmond in seinen Augen, der der Erde auf einmal so nah schien, dass er fast schon wie ein Friedhof aussah. Und auf einmal lachte der gefürchtete Ninja. Seine tiefe Stimme durchdrang den Wald wie ein kaltes Messer. Es hörte sich schrecklich an, in der Totenstille doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Dieses Lachen war die reine, personifizierte Kälte. Er war die reine Kälte.

Doch in diesem Moment war alles was er fühlte, eine schier grenzenlose, genugtuende Zufriedenheit. Er wusste, dass er immer das bekam, was er wollte. Und sein Sieg schien schon zum Greifen nahe. Er wusste, dass er die Fäden in der Hand hielt die alles in Bewegung setzen würden...

Sasuke schüttelte benommen den Kopf und starrte Naruto an, als hätte er soeben den Verstand verloren.

„Ich soll was?" Wiederholte er zum bereits fünften Mal. Er konnte das einfach nicht ernst meinen!

Naruto verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und starrte Sasuke direkt ins Gesicht. Er ging einige Schritte forschend auf ihn zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen.

Sasuke wich etwas zurück. „Was soll das, Dobe?" Fragte er ärgerlich.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen, oder willst du mich verarschen?" Fragte Naruto missmutig und mit einem Gesicht, bei dem jeder normale Mensch losgelacht hätte. Doch Sasuke bezeichnete sich ja selbst noch nie als normal.

„War das so schwer oder was verstehst du an den Worten Du musst das auch tragen´ nicht?" Doch auf einmal lachte er fies los und zeigte mit einem Finger auf Sasuke. „Oder hast du dich etwa über Nacht in einen Volltrottel verwandelt?" Fragte er dann lachend.

Sasuke gewann schnell seine Fassung wieder und knurrte.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht." Antwortete er dann eisig. „Dich zu übertreffen, würde ich wahrscheinlich nie schaffen."

Naruto hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und sah Sasuke bedeppert an, sein Kopf ein einziges Fragezeichen.

Und Sasuke verstand.

Naruto begriff nicht, was er damit meinte...

Jetzt währe selbst sein Gesicht ein Foto wert gewesen doch dann stütze er seinen Kopf in die Hände und seufzte schwer. „Dobe, bei dir ist echt alles verloren."

„Hääääähhh? Was heißt das nun wieder?" Fragte dieser auch schon prompt.

Doch Sasuke schüttelte einfach den Kopf und lief an ihm vorbei.

Seine Dussligkeit schrie ja schon beinahe zum Himmel. Warum erbarmte sich nicht endlich jemand und trichterte ihm ein bisschen Verstand ein? Gott schien es wahrhaftig nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen.

Noch immer seufzend schaute er wieder auf und erblickte das, worüber er und Naruto sich noch vor ein paar Sekunden unterhalten hatten.

An einem Geschäft für diverse Kleidungen schien auf einmal mehr los zu sein als sonst. Von allen Seiten drängten sich die Menschen an den, viel zu klein erscheinenden, Stand heran und versuchten scheinbar alle gleichzeitig dem Verkäufer etwas abzukaufen. Und was das war, erkannte Sasuke natürlich wieder. Kimonos.

Blaue, rote, gelbe und bunte Kimonos stapelten sich in Hülle und Fülle auf der Theke. Alle waren in heller Aufregung über das kommende Kirschblütenfest. Schließlich feierte man es ja nur alle drei Jahre.

Sasuke fand den ganzen Rummel total übertrieben doch er hatte bemerkt, dass das für die ganzen Leute wohl eine Art war, sich wieder einmal zu treffen und einfach Spaß zu haben. Natürlich aber auch um den anderen zu imponieren, was bedeutete einfach besser als alle anderen auszusehen. Tja, und das richtige Mittel dazu waren eben die Kimonos oder auch die einfachere Form, die Yukatas.

Er hatte den ganzen Rummel darum nicht verstanden und hatte sich auch sehr abfällig über das „bunte Zeug" geäußert. Naruto, der neben ihm hergelaufen war hatte das natürlich gehört und hatte, zu seiner Verwunderung, die Stirn gerunzelt. Seine nächsten Worte würde er wahrscheinlich nie vergessen. „Aber du musst das auch tragen."

Er währe um ein Haar gestolpert als er das gehört hatte. Völlig entgeistert hatte er ihn dann angestarrt und gestammelt. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Noch jetzt überlief ihn ein kalter Schauer bei der Vorstellung so ein Teil wirklich tragen zu müssen. Da ging er ja doch lieber nackt! (Wirklich?!)

Eines stand jedenfalls fest. Dieses bunte Zeug würde er nie im Leben anziehen!

Er seufzte noch tiefer als er daran dachte, dass er diesen Rummel ganze drei Tage lang aushalten müsste. So lange dauerte nämlich das Fest, ganze drei Tage lang.

Drei Jahre, drei Tage. Dachte er dann. Zweifellos gab es da einen Zusammenhang. Die „Sakura no Iwai" wurde nur alle drei Jahre gefeiert und dauerte auch dann noch ganze drei Tage lang an. Wenn das nicht ein Zufall war...

Wo er jetzt nach Hause ging fiel ihm aber noch mehr auf. Das ganze Dorf schien sich langsam aber sicher einer Verwandlung zu unterziehen. Überall erkannte er schon die ersten Anzeichen der „Sakura no Iwai". Das Treiben auf den Straßen wurde fröhlicher aber auch gehetzter. Jeder schien auf einmal mehr Aufgaben als sonst zu haben. Alles in allem liefen Menschen wie wild herum und versuchten ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Sasuke schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als er dieses Treiben beobachtete.

Und dabei hatte das Kirschblütenfest noch nicht einmal angefangen. Wie soll das dann erst da werden? Fragte er sich dann im Stillen. Nun, wahrscheinlich würde das totale Chaos ausbrechen. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen und bemerkte schon hier und da ein paar bunte Lampions, die an den Häusern angebracht waren und die ihm bereits in allen Farben entgegenschillerten.

Er verzog etwas das Gesicht bei diesem Anblick. Was fanden die Leute bloß immer an diesen grässlichen Farben? Ihm fiel dabei nur ein Wort ein. „Kitschig!" Murmelte er dann auch leise und ging weiter.

Leise seufzte er. Alle drei Jahre verwandelte sich dieses Dorf in einen Zirkus. Und dann auch noch für drei ganze Tage lang! Er wusste, dass diese Tage endlos werden konnten. Während der „Sakura no Iwai" hatte man nicht viel Zeit zum Schlafen. Überall herrschte buntes Treiben, Spiele wurden angeboten, und auch große Veranstaltungen und Attraktionen. Wer die Kraft und die Ausdauer hatte würde es sogar schaffen die ganzen drei Tage durchzuhalten und einfach nur zu feiern. Doch immer im Vordergrund blieb natürlich der Hauptgrund des Festes, die „Sakura", die Königin unter den Kirschblüten. Die alten Traditionen wurden auch weiterhin gepflegt und geachtet. Auch ihr zu Ehren würde es verschiedene Zeremonien geben. Und natürlich auch...

Doch weiter konnte er gar nicht denken, denn er wurde durch einen ohrenbetäubenden wütenden Schrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Reflexartig hielt er sich die Ohren zu bei diesem Krach doch selbst so drang die Stimme noch zu ihm durch. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass er diese Stimme kannte und dass sie gerade seinen Namen schrie.

Langsam legte sich die ohrenbetäubende Stimme wieder und ganz vorsichtig nahm er wieder die Hände von seinen Ohren wie auch alle anderen Leute um ihn herum. Er lächelte etwas, steckte aber einfach seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und lief seelenruhig weiter, während alle anderen Leute noch immer fassungslos und tuschelnd in die Richtung schauten aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Da hatte der alte Idiot doch tatsächlich die ganze Zeit dagestanden und über seine Worte nachgedacht.

Du warst auch schon mal schneller, Dobe. Dachte er dann grinsend und setzte gemütlich lächelnd seinen Weg fort. Schließlich musste er bis Sonnenuntergang wieder an Sakuras Seite sein.

Er wusste nicht ob es an seiner plötzlichen fröhlichen Stimmung lag, doch auf einmal freute er sich auf diese Aufgebe und lief unmerklich etwas schneller.


	14. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn

Kapitel 13 „Der ganz normale Wahnsinn" 

Weitere drei Wochen vergingen und nun waren die Vorbereitungen für das Kirschblütenfest nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Sasuke hatte völlig Recht gehabt. Ein totales Chaos war eigentlich noch milde gesagt. Die Menschenmassen die sich jetzt auf die Straßen drängten waren schon unnormal.

Konoha-Gakure schien auf einmal die doppelte Anzahl von Einwohnern zu haben, so jedenfalls kam es Sasuke vor. Und weit fehl lag er damit wohl auch nicht. Er sah viele unbekannte und fremdländische Gesichter in letzter Zeit. Anscheinend waren auch Ninjas aus den anderen Dörfern angereist um an der „Sakura no Iwai" teilzunehmen.

Eine Tatsache die seine Stimmung nicht unbedingt anhob. Er wusste ganz genau, dass je näher die „Sakura no Iwai" rückte, die Gefahr für Sakura größer wurde. Als Einziger aus diesem Dorf konnte er dieses Fest nicht genießen. Denn es könnte alles für ihn bedeuten. So viel hing von diesem Fest ab. Sakuras Leben hing davon ab…

In letzter Zeit hatte er sich immer öfters ertappt, wie er der leisen Hoffnung nachgab, dass das Kirschblütenfest nie kommen würde. Es einfach verstreichen könnte, ohne das jemand bemerkte, dass es je existiert hatte.

Wie töricht von ihm! Die Zeit konnte man nicht anhalten. Und doch hatte er Angst… Angst, dass er versagen könnte. Sie im Stich lassen würde…

Verdamm! Es war doch eigentlich alles nur seine Schuld! Warum aber hatte Orochimaru auch gerade sie ausgewählt?! Warum ausgerechnet Sakura? Das Mädchen, dass…

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lies den Gedanken unvollendet. Für ein paar Sekunden presste er die Augen zusammen und erinnerte sich daran, was seine Aufgabe war. Als er dann seine Augen wieder öffnete, war wieder nur die eisige Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick, die sich seit Wochen immer mehr gefestigt hatte.

Über so etwas dürfte er jetzt nicht nachdenken, es würde ihn nur behindern. Er musste seine Gefühle abschalten, sie ganz tief in sich vergraben. Er würde damit sonnst nicht nur ihr sondern auch sich selbst schaden. Sollte die Schlange wirklich auftauchen brauchte er einen kühlen Kopf und keine wirren Gefühle, die ihm den Kopf verdrehten…

Noch einmal schloss er leicht die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder der warmen Sonne, die in den letzten Wochen immer stärker geworden war und nun langsam den Horizont erhellte. Der Wind blies ihm warm und angenehm ins Gesicht, der schon unverkennbar den Duft des Frühlings mit sich trug. Er konnte bereits die unterschiedlichsten Blüten erkennen… Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, denn die „Sakura no Iwai" war schon greifbar nahe…

Mit diesem letzten Vorsatz, auf jeden Fall alle Gefühle bei dieser Sache aus dem Spiel zu lassen, drehte er sich leicht um und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mädchen, dass keine zehn Meter vor ihm, in ihrem Bett lag und ruhig schlief…

… Ein Tag später...

Wieder blieb sie abrupt stehen und konnte noch gerade so ausweichen sonnst hätte der Mann sie wahrscheinlich erwischt. Doch sie hatte noch einmal Zeit sich aufzuregen denn da kamen ihr auch schon die nächsten Menschen entgegen. Diesmal jedoch reagierte sie rechtzeitig und konnte sich gerade noch so an den Straßenrand drücken, während eine kleine Kavallerie an ihr vorbeizischte.

Schwer atmend ließ Sakura dann den Korb fallen mit dem sie einkaufen war und der nun viel zu schwer für sie geworden war. Immer noch nah an die Wand gepresst streckte sie sich und seufzte erleichtert bei diesem Gefühl.

Doch schon schaute sie scharf nach rechts und fixierte die Stelle, wo vorhin noch die ganzen Leute verschwunden waren.

„Idioten." Murmelte sie leise.

Seit einigen Wochen hatten alle Menschen hier anscheinend einen Knall. Und genau das dachte sie auch wieder, als sie sah, wie ein Mann, den sie als ihren Bäcker erkannte seinem Lehrling die unmöglichsten Anweisungen gab, und das alles in einer Reihenfolge, bei der sogar ihr schwindelig wurde. Doch der Lehrling, der selbst aussah als währe er schon von hier bis ins nächste Dorf gerannt, notierte sich die Anweisungen nur schnell und verschwand dann auch schon wieder mit einem Salut von der Straße. Und das in einem Tempo bei dem Sakura erst einmal blinzeln musste um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht nur verguckt hatte.

Verrückt! Dachte sie dann nur kopfschüttelnd. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach rechts und links vergewisserte sie sich, dass die Straße jetzt frei war. Dann nahm sie den großen Korb und lief so schnell es ging die Straße entlang. Der Korb behindere sie erheblich beim Rennen, da er so schwer war, dass sie ihn mir beiden Händen tragen musste doch darauf nahm sie jetzt erst einmal keine Rücksicht. Wer wusste schon, wann hier die nächste Kolonne angerast kam…? Und wenn doch, dann wollte sie da lieber schon ganz weit weg sein.

Währenddessen atmete eine Gestalt, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, erleichtert auf.

Das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Dachte Sasuke erleichtert. Im nächsten Moment stoppte er und guckte ungläubig auf die Straße auch wenn er sie eigentlich gar nicht sah. Warum musste er sich beruhigen? Es war doch überhaupt keine bedrohliche Situation. Sie war auch nicht einmal in Lebensgefahr gewesen.

Jetzt verstand er sich, nicht einmal mehr selbst. Im nächsten Moment verzog er missmutig das Gesicht. Meine Güte! So langsam übertrieb er mit diesem Beschützerinstinkt aber gewaltig! Was gleich auch noch einen weiteren Gedanken mit sich zog.

Sollte er ihr helfen oder sollte er es nicht tun?

Unentschlossen runzelte er die Stirn und wog beide Entscheidungen ab. Würde er ihr helfen, würde das ziemlich fürsorglich aussehen. Ein Bild, das er noch nie erwecken wollte. Und auch so. Sie würde wohl ihre Probleme haben aber Sakura ließ sich durch so was erst recht nicht aufhalten. Sie konnte ziemlich stur sein. Wahrscheinloch würde sie ihm den Korb noch nicht einmal geben, weil sie sich selbst beweisen wollte, dass sie es konnte.

Er lächelte leicht. Ja, das konnte er sich schon eher bei dem Mädchen vorstellen.

Jetzt setzte er einen Fuß wieder an den Rand eines Daches und sprang leichtfüßig zum nächsten, um Sakura wieder besser im Auge zu haben. Gerade, als er wieder einen Fuß zum Absprung auf die Kante eines Daches gestellt hatte, hielt er plötzlich erschrocken inne und seine Augen weiteten sich angesichts des Bildes, was sich in Millisekunden vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Ein Arm kam, völlig unerwartet aus einer Seitenstraße geschossen und schloss sich um Sakuras Arm. Ohne, dass sie hätte reagieren können wurde sie noch im gleichen Moment mitgezogen und stolperte mit in die Seitenstraße wobei der volle Korb dumpf zu Boden fiel.

Sasuke reagierte sofort, und setzte sich blitzschnell in Bewegung.

In diesem Moment reagierte er nur noch instinktiv, so wie er es sich antrainiert hatte. Alle Gedanken waren wie ausgelöscht. Einzig und allein der Instinkt, sie zu schützen und den Kerl, der sie mitgezerrt hatte zu töten, existierte noch.

Doch kaum, wenige Meter von der Seitenstraße entfernt nahm er etwas wahr und bremste sofort ab, als er wusste, was es war.

Das war nicht Orochimarus Aura aber sie kam ihm doch bekannt vor.

Dann wusste er es und seine Miene verdüsterte sich bedrohlich. Unwillkürlich presste er die Hände wütend zu Fäusten und hasserfüllt starrte er auf den Fleck zwischen den beiden Häusern, wo er die bekannte Aura wahrnahm.

Währenddessen hatte auch Sakura so ihre Probleme.

Ungläubig und mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an und konnte einfach noch nicht begreifen, wie sie in diese Situation gekommen war. Immer noch stand sie eng an die dunkle Wand gepresst während zwei starke Hände immer noch ihre Handgelenke an die kalte Mauer fixierten.

Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken wurde ihr auch nicht gegeben denn schon hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie aber beim besten Willen noch nie gehört hatte.

„Na Schätzen, wo willst du denn hin?"

Sakura blinzelte noch einmal, konnte aber beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, wer vor ihr stand, dafür war es einfach zu dunkel. Einzig und allein ein paar Strähnen von blondem Haar konnte sie durch das spärliche Licht erkennen und anhand der Stimme war es wohl ein Junge in ihrem Alter.

Auf einmal näherte sich ihr das Gesicht des Jungen. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Der Blonde grinste angesichts dessen, dass sie sich immer noch nicht wehrte. Dass Sakura immer noch zu verwirrt war, bemerkte er nicht.

„Na also Schätzchen, ich wusste doch das wir beide uns verstehen werden. Und wie ich sehe hast du diesmal deinen Wachhund wohl zu Hause gelassen." Fügte er wie beiläufig hinzu jedoch mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton.

Sakura sah sein unverschämtes Grinsen und wollte gerade etwas wegen dem „Schätzchen" erwidern, als sie inne hielt. „Wachhund?" Flüsterte sie verwirrt. „Ich habe keinen Hund!" Erwiderte sie auch prompt und ohne nachzudenken.

„Natürlich hast du! Dieser blöde Kerl, der immer um dich rumschleicht!" Knurrte er jetzt leise.

Langsam wurde Sakura wütend. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?! Erst drückte er sie hier an die Wand und dann hatte sie auch noch einen Hund! „Erstens!" Zischte sie jetzt ebenso wütend. „Ich habe keinen Hund und ich weiß auch nichts von einem Kerl! Und zweitens! Lass...mich...los..." Die letzten Worte hatte sie gezischt.

Doch der Blonde grinste nur belustigt über das wütende Funkeln in ihren grünen Augen. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und etwas zu erwidern als er abrupt innehielt.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief auf einmal seine Wirbelsäule hinunter und ließ ihn unwillkürlich schaudern. Alle Alarmglocken schrillten auf einmal in seinem Kopf.

Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Etwas war hier sogar überhaupt nicht in Ordnung. Alle seine Instinkte waren zum Zerreißen angespannt und signalisierten ihm nur eines...Gefahr.


	15. Hier will wohl jemand sterben

Kapitel 14 „Hier will wohl jemand sterben" 

Unwillkürlich blickte der blonde Junge nach links und lenkte seinen Blick zum Ausgang der Gasse. Leute zogen links und rechts an der kleinen Seitengasse vorbei. Bis auf eine Person..., die auch sogleich seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, seinen Körper lässig an die Hauswand angelehnt, doch seine rebenschwarzen stechenden Augen waren unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet und ließen ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Wieder erschauderte der Blonde, doch nun wegen des Blickes mit dem der Junge ihn immer noch fixierte. Jetzt lächelte er (der Blondi) gehässig und diesmal mit keinem Anzeichen von Furcht im Gesicht, dann jedoch verzog sich sein Gesicht aber zu einer wütenden Fratze, was für Sasuke hieß, dass er sich diesmal nicht so leicht vertreiben ließ.

Für einige Sekunden blieb es still und die beiden Jungen starrten sich unverwandt an.

Doch plötzlich veränderte sich schlagartig das ganze Gebaren des Schwarzhaarigen. Geradezu ruhig schloss er die Augen. Der Blonde verbuchte das innerlich als Sieg für sich doch das das ein Irrtum war, bemerkte er sofort im nächsten Moment.

Mit einem Mal riss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Erschrocken wich der Blonde ein wenig zurück und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, den Blick von diesen Augen zu nehmen. Diese feuerroten Augen durchbohrten ihn förmlich, schienen ihn fast von innen zu versengen. Das war keine Wut mehr, das war blanker Hass die aus seinen Augen sprach. Und diesmal erkannte er es noch deutlicher als zuvor. Die Drohung und auch...die Mordlust. Die Gewissheit, dass er ihn töten würde. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde.

Jetzt konnte der Blonde diesem Blick nicht mehr standhalten. Blitzschnell ließ er Sakura los und verschwand panisch, und so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, in der Dunkelheit der Seitenstraße.

Sakura währenddessen blinzelte und sah dem Jungen etwas überrascht nach. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Erst tat er hier voll auf Obermacker und dann floh er vor ihr, wie ein ängstliches Kaninchen.

Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich und wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. So was!

Es sind wohl wirklich alle verrückt geworden. Dachte sie dann trocken.

Sie hatte sich seinen plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwung nicht erklären können. Doch dann hielt sie inne, weil sie selbst sehr erstaunt über seine plötzliche Reaktion war. Er hatte verängstigt, ja schon richtig panisch ausgesehen. So jedenfalls hatte sie sein Gesicht im Dunkeln gedeutet. Doch ihr war auch klar, dass sie nicht der Grund dafür war. Für einen kurzen Moment war sein Blick zur Hauptstraße abgeschweift und dann hatte er sie Sekunden später auch schon losgelassen, so als wenn der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her währe.

Doch als sie jetzt aus der Gasse ins helle Sonnenlicht hervortrat bemerkte sie nichts Auffälliges auf der Straße. Leute gingen wie immer kreuz und quer durcheinander. Wenn hier jemand gewesen war, war er wahrscheinlich schon einfach in der Menschenmasse verschwunden. Doch sie wollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Was immer den Jungen so erschreckt hatte, hatte ihr einen Gefallen getan und sie dankte dem innerlich.

Suchend blickte sie sich einige Sekunden um und fand dann auch, was sie suchte. Sie lief ein paar Schritte und hob dann ihren Korb hoch, den sie ja vorhin fallen gelassen hatte.

Doch mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass die Milch den Aufprall nicht überlebt hatte und nun natürlich auch alle anderen Sachen im Eimer waren.

„Na toll!" Fluchte sie leise jedoch aufgebracht. Dieser Tag konnte eigentlich nicht mehr beschissener werden! Erst wurde sie fast überrannt, dann doof angebaggert und dann lief auch noch die Milch aus!

Jetzt war ihre Laune endgültig im Eimer. Wütend schnappte sie sich den Korb und marschierte kochend die Straße entlang. Die Leute wichen schon vor ihr zurück, bevor sie sie auch nur erreicht hatte und blieben ängstlich an der Seite stehen. Das Gesicht, das Sakura zog war wirklich mörderisch und keiner traute sich so richtig, sich jetzt ihr in den Weg zu stellen.

Sakura war wirklich so wütend, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie den Korb nur mit einer Hand trug, was ihr sonst nie gelungen währe.

Doch nicht nur sie war es, die sich beruhigen musste.

Nur wenige hundert Meter auf einem Dach saß Sasuke, auf dem er verschwunden war, gleich nachdem der eingebildete Kerl abgehauen war. Nun, eigentlich saß er gar nicht. Er kniete auf den harten Ziegeln und presste seine, vor Wut zitternden, Hände auf das kalte Gestein. Versuchte auf seine eigene Art mit seiner Wut klar zu kommen

Beruhig dich endlich! Schrie es in seinem Kopf. Es war nicht Orochimaru! Sie ist in Sicherheit! Doch seine Wut ließ dadurch nicht nach, im Gegenteil, sie nahm fast noch weiter zu.

Wenn es das nur wäre! Er wusste, dass er sich anlog. Es war eine glatte Lüge, dass ihn das beruhigte. So verrückt es jetzt auch klang doch in diesem Moment währe er froh gewesen, wenn es Orochimaru gewesen währe und nicht dieser Blondi.

Beinahe hätte er jetzt laut aufgelacht, als ihm die Absurdität dieses Gedankens klar wurde. Dabei war es genau das Gegenteil, von dem, wie er sich fühlte. Lachen war das Letzte was er jetzt wollte.

Er spürte eine unbändige Wut in sich, die er sich aber nicht so Recht erklären konnte.

„Dieser Typ hat anscheinend Todessehnsucht." Knurrte er dann und wieder spürte er, wie Wellen des Zorns seinen Körper durchströmten. Doch er musste sich zusammenreißen. Das ganze hatte sich schon anders entwickelt als er es geplant hatte.

Er war so verdammt nah dran gewesen. So verdammt nah ihm dieses dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen ohne dabei an die Folgen zu denken. In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal gewesen und das war wieder etwas, was er nicht verstand.

Er hatte immer die Kontrolle. Egal wie aussichtslos eine Situation war, war er es immer, der trotz allem einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte und immer das tat, was richtig war.

Und alle diese Regeln hatte er auf einen Schlag gebrochen.

Wieder zitterten seine Hände, versuchten sich in die Ziegel zu bohren, überlegten sich es dann aber anders und schlossen sich zu Fäusten.

Er hatte ihn nur einschüchtern wollen. Er hatte sich innerlich noch vorgenommen nicht wieder so weit zu gehen, wie beim letzten Mal, doch das war ihm nicht gelungen.

Er war wirklich...wütend geworden. Dieses Bild, wie der Typ Sakura an die Mauer gedrückt hatte, hatte in ihm einen Zorn geweckt, wie noch nichts anderes es in seinem Leben geschafft hatte. Nicht einmal der Tod seiner Eltern...

Und langsam begriff auch er, dass das nicht mehr normal war. Das er nicht mehr normal war. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er sich immer bezeichnet hatte.

Diese Reaktionen passten nicht zu ihm. Sie gehörten zu einem Fremden, aber nicht zu ihm, nicht zu Sasuke.

Und das erschreckte ihn.

Er war nicht einmal mehr er selbst. Die vergangenen Tage hatten ihn verändert, Sakura hatte ihn verändert. Und nun konnte er es nicht mehr...rückgängig machen...

Jetzt seufzte Sasuke leise und ließ sich erschöpft, flach auf das Dach sinken. Dann schloss er einfach die Augen und blieb reglos liegen.

Er wusste nicht ob diese Veränderungen...gut waren. Bis jetzt war er sich da noch nicht so sicher.

Nur eines wusste er genau. Das nächste Mal würde er sich vielleicht nicht mehr beherrschen können. Dann würde er den Typ auf jeden Fall töten ohne auf die möglichen Folgen zu achten. Vielleicht war sein Verstand dann wieder genauso abgeschaltet wie an diesem Tag und er würde die Kontrolle verlieren.

Jetzt öffnete er die Augen und starrte blind nach vorne, auch wenn er nichts aus seiner Umgebung wahrnahm. Seine Arme und Beine lagen immer noch entspannt auf den Ziegeln und auch sein Herzschlag war wieder zur Normalgeschwindigkeit zurückgekehrt.

Wie konnte er es nur wagen...? Dachte er dann langsam. Wie konnte es dieser Blondi nur wagen, Sakura so zu behandeln und zu benutzen?! Er hatte doch selbst genau gesehen, dass Sakura rein gar nichts von ihm wollte. Warum also hatte der Typ nicht einfach aufgegeben und sie in Ruhe gelassen?

Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Über solche Gefühle machte er sich ja auch sonst keine Gedanken. Er wollte erst einmal seine Gefühlswelt wieder in Ordnung bringen, der Rest war eigentlich nur Nebensache.

Doch er wusste auch, dass er es nicht ändern konnte. So lange er diese Gefühle nicht benennen konnte, würde es ungewiss bleiben, warum er so reagierte. Dabei würde er jetzt fast alles dafür geben um zu wissen, wo diese Achterbahn anhielt, die anscheinend die ganze Zeit mit seinen Gefühlen Loopings fuhr.

Aber noch eines musste er zugeben. Es hatte sich einfach nur richtig angefühlt, als er eingegriffen hatte und er wusste auch, dass er es wieder tun würde. Sollte der Blondi sich noch einmal auf diese Art an sie ranmachen konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Denn Niemand aber auch wirklich Niemand, sollte es wagen, sich Sakura so zu nähern, wie es dieser Typ getan hatte. Nicht solange er da war...


	16. „Das KF Tag 1“ Zu spät!

Kapitel 15 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Erster Tag-" (Zu spät!) 

Nun, nach einigen Tagen, war der große Augenblick endlich gekommen. Heute war der Tag an dem das Kirschblütenfest beginnen sollte.

Es war Tradition, dass der erste Tag der „Sakura no Iwai" immer erst mit dem Verschwinden der Sonne, also mit dem Beginn der Nacht, begonnen wurde. Und auch dieses Jahr sollte das auch nicht anders sein.

Völlige Schwärze Umhüllte das kleine Dorf doch gleichzeitig war es wohl noch nie lebendiger gewesen.

Auf den Straßen von Konoha-Gakure bekam man gar nicht mit, dass es schon Nacht war denn von überall her leuchteten die verschiedensten Lichter und tauchten alle Straßen in ein goldenes Licht, so als währe es helllichter Tag.

Auch Sasuke war ein Teil dieses Treibens, wenn auch nur sehr widerwillig. Er hatte diese Feste noch nie gemocht. Diese ganze Fröhlichkeit und die bunten Farben bekamen ihm nicht gut. Meist war er immer der Einzigste gewesen, der nicht an diesen Festen teilgenommen hatte doch heute hatte er ja keine Wahl.

Orochimaru wollte Sakura töten, hier in der „Sakura no Iwai". Das hieß, dass nun auch sein Tag gekommen war. Nun musste er sie schützen, ganz egal was kommen würde. Orochimaru hatte sie nicht während der ganzen Zeit vor der „Sakura no Iwai" angegriffen, was bedeutete, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit jetzt hoch war. Sehr hoch sogar.

Er seufzte einmal. Von der Last, die er sich aufgetragen hatte oder vor Ungeduld, konnte er nicht sagen.

Wo blieben die anderen denn nur? Sie hatten sich doch alle hier um Punkt 7Uhr verabreden wollen.

Seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos, als er daran dachte wie bescheuert es aussehen musste, dass er hier ganz allein hinter dem Ichi-Raku-Imbiss stand und in die Gegend glotzte. So ein Treffpunkt hatte auch wirklich nur Naruto einfallen können!

Jetzt zogen sich seine Gesichtszüge etwas zusammen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch! Von Meister Kakashi und Naruto war er es ja gewöhnt das sie zu spät kamen doch wenigstens Sakura hätte rechtzeitig sein können.

Er mochte es nicht, sie jetzt auch nur noch eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, denn schließlich hatte auch er sich für die „Sakura no Iwai" umziehen müssen. Und natürlich war das, was er trug kein Yukata, und auch kein Kimono. Sasuke hatte nicht lange überlegt um zu wissen, dass er diese beiden Dinge auf keinen Fall anziehen würde.

Doch etwas Anstand besaß er immerhin schon noch. So hatte er nicht seine typische Ninjakleidung gewählt, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er sich eine schlichte dunkelblaue Jacke übergezogen und dazu, ganz neutral, schwarze lange Hosen. Doch natürlich hatte Sasukes nicht vergessen, was Orochimaru vorhatte und so hatte er ein paar Waffen bei sich, die aber gut versteckt, und unter seiner Kleidung nicht zu erkennen waren.

Er hoffte immer noch, dass er sie nicht brauchen würde doch gleichzeitig sagte sein Instinkt etwas ganz anderes.

Noch kam dazu, dass das Kirschblütenfest drei Tage dauerte. Orochimaru hatte nicht spezifiziert an welchem Tag er sie töten wollte und das war natürlich ein Problem Das hieß für ihn, dass er Sakura die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte.

Das war so gut wie unmöglich und das wusste er auch. Er würde es niemals schaffen in dieser Menge unbemerkt auf sie aufzupassen, dazu waren einfach zu viele Menschen auf den Straßen.

Es schien, als sei seine Aufgabe schon von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt, doch das konnte ihn nicht entmutigen, im Gegenteil, es spornte ihn sogar noch etwas an.

Ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen! Dachte er dann und ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Er hatte es sich damals, beim Tod seiner Eltern und auch später im Todeswald noch einmal geschworen. Nie wieder würde er die, die ihm wichtig waren im Stich lassen! Nie wieder...

„Sasuke!!!"

Überrascht drehte sich Sasuke um als er seinen Namen hörte und sah gerade noch so, wie Naruto mit einem Affenzahn angerannt kam und erst wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stoppte. Er selbst hatte sich die ganze Zeit lang nicht bewegt und sah jetzt ausdruckslos zu wie Naruto vor ihm, auf den Knien gestützt, dasaß und heftig nach Atem rang. „Hab...ich...es noch...geschafft?!" Brachte er hervor und sah Sasuke an.

Sasuke schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kauf dirne Uhr, Dobe. Du bist glatte dreißig Minuten zu spät dran!"

Jetzt sah Naruto grimmig zu ihm auf und schrie auch schon: „Es war ja gar nicht meine Schuld!!!

„Ach wirklich?" Fragte Sasuke nicht gerade überzeugt und machte durch den Ton in seiner Stimme auch keinen Hehl daraus.

Eine Pulsader an Narutos Stirn schwoll gefährlich an und er öffnete schon weit den Mund für eine lautstarke Erwiderung, als...

„Hallo Sasuke, schön das du auch schon da bist."

Sasuke und Naruto wandten beide gleichzeitig den Kopf und sahen, wie ihr Meister langsam auf sie zukam. Bei seinem Anblick musste Sasuke erst einmal blinzeln um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er das auch wirklich sah. War das wirklich ihr Meister? Nun die Größe stimmte, die Stimme auch, und selbst die Frisur war die gleiche wie von ihrem Meister. Aber der Rest...?

Kakashi trug einen Kimono! Sasuke blinzelte wieder. Es war immer noch ein Kimono.

Er hatte einen seltsamen Farbton, irgendetwas zwischen grün und grau und sah auch sonst nicht mehr so ganz neu aus aber er war einfach und schlicht und passte seltsamerweise zu ihm, auch wenn Sasuke gleichzeitig fand, dass er noch nie etwas Merkwürdigeres an seinem Meister gesehen hatte.

„Entschuldige, dass wir so spät kommen." Riss Kakashi ihn auch schon aus seinen Beobachtungen, als er nun unmittelbar vor ihm stand. „Aber Naruto wurde etwas aufgehalten."

Sofort richtete sich Narutos stechender Blick auf seinen Meister und er erwiderte auch schon wütend. „Klar! Schließlich waren es ja auch Sie, Meister, der sich verlaufen hatte und nicht mehr zu meiner Wohnung gefunden hat. Weil ich auf sie gewartet habe, sind wir beide zu spät gekommen!"

Sasuke hörte dem kleinen Wortwechsel beiläufig zu und registrierte, dass es wirklich nicht Narutos Schuld gewesen war, doch er war immer noch zu sehr in seine Beobachtungen vertrieft um genau hinzuhören.

Ihm war jetzt erst aufgefallen, dass sogar Naruto sich, dem Anlass entsprechend, festlich gekleidet hatte. Er hatte seine typischen orangefarbenen Klamotten abgelegt und dafür ein nicht weniger orangefarbenen Yukata angezogen.

Sasuke zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als sein Blick an Naruto immer tiefer glitt. So hatte er den „Idiot" wirklich noch nie gesehen. Der Yukata hatte ähnlich wie Kakashis Kimono weite Ärmel jedoch bestand der untere Teil aus einer weiten aufgebauschten Hose, die fast etwas lächerlich aussah. Aber irgendwie auch nur fast. Es war ungewöhnlich ihn in diesen neuen Klamotten zu sehen aber es sah keineswegs schrecklich aus, es war eben nur...gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Kakashi war da schon wieder ein ganz anderes Blatt. Er hatte viele Männer in Kimonos gesehen doch das Kakashi je solch ein Teil tragen würde, hätte er sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt. Es war ein, nun ja...seltsames Bild ihren Meister in einem halben Kleid zu sehen. (jeder der schon mal einen Kimono gesehen hat, weiß, was ich meine) Das kam wirklich nicht oft vor. Jedoch fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Meister immer noch seine Maske trug und unwillkürlich musste Sasuke lächeln. Die nimmt er wohl nie ab. Dachte er dann auch schon und sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Meister, wo haben sie denn diesen Kimono her?" Fragte Naruto auch schon interessiert, der ebenfalls ihren Meister aufmerksam gemustert hatte.

Kakashi fasste sich verlegen an den Kopf. „Ach den!" Lachte er dann, unter seiner Maske. „Den hab ich mir gestern gekauft. Die besten Kimonos waren schon weg und übrig war eben nur noch der hier, dafür hab ich ihn aber auch zum Sonderpreis bekommen." Erzählte er und strich geistesabwesend über den Stoff. „Der steht mir, findet ihr nicht?"

Keine Reaktion.

Naruto und Sasuke sahen ihren Meister einfach nur ausdruckslos an und die Gesichter, die sie dabei zogen, waren Oscarreif. Etwas zwischen „Oh man, das kann doch nicht sein!" und „Der gehört nicht zu uns!" spiegelte sich auf ihren Gesichtern wider doch keiner sprach diese Gedanken laut aus. Das währe auch nicht nötig gewesen denn schließlich sagten ihre Gesichter nun wirklich alles.

„Nicht?" Fragte Kakashi dann auch schon unsicher.

Doch bevor auch nur Naruto oder Sasuke hätten reagieren können antwortete eine andere Stimme für sie. „Also ich finde, der steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet!"

Diesmal wandten alle drei ihre Köpfe der Person zu und als Sasuke sah, wer es war, hielt er unwillkürlich den Atem an.


	17. „Das KF Tag 1“ Lichter in der Nacht

Kapitel 17 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Erster Tag-" (Lichter in der Nacht) 

Um an das Südtor zu gelangen mussten sie erst einmal einen Fußmarsch von mehreren Minuten zurückgelegen. Doch das Laufen stellte sich als sehr unterhaltsam heraus, da die ganze Stadt noch mit ihnen zu laufen schien. Alles schwatzte und lachte, während die erhobenen Fackeln, Lichter auf die bunten Gewänder warfen und schwach die Umgebung erhellten.

Kakashi und seine Schüler befanden sich in Mitten der Menge und ließen sich einfach von den anderen treiben während auch sie fröhliche Lieder sangen und ab und zu mit Bekannten schwatzen. (Mit Ausnahme von Sasuke)

Die Stimmung hatte bereits ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht als sie nun, nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch, das Südtor erreicht hatten. Zu der Überraschung von Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura warteten dort noch mehr Menschen auf sie, die ebenfalls schon zahlreiche Fackeln in Händen hielten und ihnen zuwinkten. Unter ihnen befand sich auch der alte Hokage, der auf einem kleinen Thron, von vier Männern gehalten, die ganze Menge überragte.

Jodelnd und Lärmend erreichten sie schließlich die andere Gruppe. Doch kaum hatten sie den Hokagen erreicht, erstarb wie auf ein geheimes Kommando jegliches Geräusch und die Menge war auf einen Schlag still. Alle warteten andächtig auf die Worte des Hokagen.

Doch dieser lächelte nur still und sparte sich jegliche Worte als er nur sagte. „Hiermit erkläre ich die „Sakura no Iwai" offiziell für eröffnet."

Seine Worte folgte ein Beifallssturm der Menge und alle hielten ihre Fackeln in die Luft und jubelten laut. Dann setzten rhythmische Trommelschläge ein. Die Menschen machten Kehrt und schon machten sie sich wieder auf zurück zum Dorf, doch diesmal noch zahlreicher an der Anzahl.

Wie eine leuchtende Spur zogen sich die Lichter der Fackeln durch den Wald und die Trommeln und die Lieder waren meterweit zu hören.

Mittlerweile hatten unsere vier Freunde arge Schwierigkeiten damit, sich in der Menge zu halten. Dauern mussten sie aufpassen nicht zerquetscht zu werden oder jemandem in die Hacken zu treten. Als dann schließlich Sakura fast noch eine Fackel ins Gesicht bekommen hätte entschlossen sich die vier, sich aus der Menge herauszukämpfen.

Das war jedoch fast einfacher gesagt als getan. Aus der Menge war einfach kein herauskommen. Also entschlossen sie sich für die schnellere Art.

Kakashi wartete bis die Menge ihn nah genug an Sakura herangedrückt hatte und legte dann schnell einen Arm um sie. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte er sich dann vom Boden abgestoßen und war mit ihr auf einem entfernten Baum gelandet, wo ihm dann auch gleich Naruto und Sasuke folgten.

Sofort sprang Naruto vom Baum und breitete die Arme aus um Sakura aufzufangen, wenn sie vom Baum sprang.

Daraus ergab sich dann aber nur, das Sasuke schneller war und Sakura die Hand hinstreckte und vom Baum half, da die wegen ihres Kimonos arge Probleme damit hatte. Und das Naruto fortan mit einer Beule herumlief, da ihr Meister auf ihn geplumpst war, als dieser dachte, dass Naruto ihn meinte.

Nachdem Naruto sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte („KÖNNEN SIE DENN NICHT AUFPASSEN MEISTER???!!!") und er Sasuke noch einmal einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte ( ICH BRING DICH UM!!! ) schlossen sich die vier wieder der Menge an doch diesmal an der Seite, so das sie nicht wieder Gefahr liefen zerquetscht zu werden.

Mit freudigem Winken wurden sie dann von den restlichen Menschen im Dorf begrüßt die ihnen aus den Häusern zuwinkten.

Jetzt war ihr Dorf wirklich kaum noch wieder zu erkennen. Fackeln, Öllampen, Lampions und Feingearbeitete, orientalische Lampen leuchteten ihnen entgegen und hüllten die Straßen von Konoha-Gakure in ein fast mystisches Licht. Hätten sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätten sie gedacht, dass es sich hier um eine fremde Stadt handelte. Bunte Tücher und Schriftzeichen waren an den Außenwänden der Häuser angebracht und nicht selten erblickte man auch hier und da einen blühenden Kirschblütenzweig, der über den Türen angebracht war.

Und es war nicht nur das 7. Ninja-Team das sich verwundert umsah, ein paar Leute taten es ihnen gleich.

„Tja, schon merkwürdig wie sich eine Stadt in nur wenigen Tagen verwandeln kann." Hörten sie dann eine nachdenkliche Stimme und blickten in das Gesicht ihres Meisters, der sie lächelnd ansah.

„Manch mal kommt es mir so vor, als würden alle Leute nur auf diese drei Tage warten." Fuhr er dann nachdenklich fort. „Es gibt sicher Feste die bedeutungsvoller sind als die „Sakura no Iwai" doch wird wahrscheinlich keines so begeistert gefeiert wie dieses. Die „Sakura no Iwai" ist nicht einfach nur ein einfaches Fest. Dass sich die Menschen treffen, tanzen, lachen und einfach nur glücklich und frei von ihren Verpflichtungen sind, das ist es was dieses Fest ausmacht und gleichzeitig deswegen so einzigartig ist...Diese Werte sind es, die wir manchmal einfach viel zu schnell vergessen..."

Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto starrten ihren Meister fassungslos an.

So etwas hatten sie ja noch nie von ihm gehört! Woher kamen denn auf einmal diese weisen Worte?! War ihr Meister etwa krank?! Das war auf jeden Fall nicht normal!

Doch jetzt lachte Kakashi seine Schüler an. „Das hat mein Meister mal zu mir gesagt, damals als ich selbst noch ein Schüler war." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Er hat mir nahe gelegt, dass auch jedem meiner Schüler zu erzählen. Leider konnte ich mir den genauen Wortlaut nie merken deswegen hab ich es früher mal aufgeschrieben und dann auswendig gelernt."

Zum Glück konnte er in diesem Moment die Gesichter seiner Schüler nicht sehen.

Erst waren ihre Gesichter fassungslos, dann etwas zwischen perplex und sprachlos und dann schließlich wütend bis tödlich.

„Oh Mann, das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein..." Murmelte dann Sakura resigniert und lief ein paar Schritte schneller, an ihrem Meister vorbei, so wie auch Sasuke und Naruto stumm zustimmend dann ihrem Beispiel folgend. Und auf einmal stand Kakashi alleine da. Da wo vor ein paar Sekunden noch seine Schüler gestanden hatten, herrschte gähnende Leere.

Die drei waren schon einige Meter in der Menge vorgerückt als sie wieder die Stimme ihres Meisters hörten, die laut jeglichen Lärm übertönte. „HEEEEYYYYY!!!! WO SEID IHR DENN ALLE??!!"

Doch Sakura, Naruto und auch Sasuke, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, waren zufrieden über die Panik in seiner Stimme und taten nichts um der stummen Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Schließlich näherten sie sich dem Ende des Umzuges. Im Zentrum der Stadt, dem großen Marktplatz, hielt die gigantische Menge. Leute trennten sich hier von der Menge und gingen ihre eigenen Wege, so wie es alle nacheinander ihnen gleichtaten.

Schließlich standen nur noch Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke im Zentrum des Platzes und sahen sich um.

Obwohl sich die Menge aufgelöst hatte, war es immer noch unübersehbar voll. Es herrschte ein Betrieb, wie auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt in Hochsaison. Dieser Eindruck wurde nur noch durch das Bild verstärkt, das die Straßen boten. Links und rechts, entlang der Gebäude, waren die Straßen nur so von Geschäften und Ständen zugemauert. Eine endlose Schlange die sich bis zu den Ausgängen des Dorfes zog.

„So, da währen wir also..." Sagte Sakura schließlich während sie ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen ließ.

Sasuke sah sie kurz an bevor er wieder seine Augen schloss. „Wir sollten weitergehen. Es hat keinen Sinn hier zu warten." Sagte er dann schließlich kühl, so als beantwortete er eine stumm ausgesprochene Frage.

„Das stimmt." Sagte Sakura dann schließlich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ein fast ironisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ich glaube auf unseren Meister können wir lange warten." Sie sah sich kurz um. „Der hat sich garantiert wieder verlaufen!"

Die beiden Jungs erwiderten nichts. Sasuke hatte die Arme abweisend vor dem Körper verschränkt und Naruto starrte gerade mit sabberndem Mund auf eine Imbissbude, aus der unverkennbar der Geruch von heißen Ramen drang.

Sakura seufzte unmerklich. Na toll! DAS konnte ja heiter werden!

Jetzt hing sie hier mit einem Perversling rum, der sich sogar in seinem eigenen Dorf verirrte, mit einem Hohlschädel, der an jeder Imbissbude anhielt und mit einem Jungen, der sie den ganzen Abend wie Luft behandeln würde...

Irgendwie machte sie dieser Gedanke traurig...

Schweren Herzens wandte sie ihren Kopf von Sasuke ab und seufzte dann leise.

Was sollte sie denn noch tun? Sasuke musste doch sehen, dass er ihr nicht gleichgültig war. Doch schließlich konnte sie ihn ja auch nicht zwingen, sich in sie zu verlieben.

Sie seufzte wieder doch als sie jetzt das Gesicht umwandte war ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das sogar auch zur Hälfte ehrlich war. Ganz egal, was kommen würde, sie würde diesen Tag genießen. Das nahm sie sich in diesem Moment ganz fest vor. Egal wie kalt und abweisend sich Sasuke ihr gegenüber verhielt, es würde an ihr abprallen.

Währe ja auch schlimmer, wenn nicht! Dachte sie dann grimmig. Schließlich war das die „Sakura no Iwai"! Dieses Fest war praktisch nach ihr benannt! Und schließlich wollte sie die alten Traditionen nicht gerade an diesem Tag brechen. Auf der „Sakura no Iwai" sollte man Spaß haben und genau das würde sie auch! - Spaß haben.


	18. Das KF Tag 1“ Hunger!

Kapitel 18 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Erster Tag-" (Hunger!) 

... Einige Stunden später...

„Nein Naruto, wir werden nicht anhalten!!!" Schrie sie genervt, während sie einen zappelnden Naruto hinter sich herschleifte. Soviel zum Thema „Spaß"! Dachte sie dann grimmig.

„Bitte, Sakura-chan!" Winselte Naruto hinter ihr mit etwas leiser Stimme, da Sakura ihn am Kragen festhielt. „Ich hab schon seid Stunden nichts mehr gegessen! Wir sind schon an fünf Restaurants und zwei Ramen-Bars vorbeigekommen! Jetzt habich Huuuungeeeer!!"

Wie auf Bestätigung machte sich Narutos Magen laut vernehmlich bemerkbar. Sakura zögerte kurz und gab dann doch nach. „Von mir aus!" Sagte sie dann zerknirscht und ohne Naruto auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Hol dir deine Nudeln!" Ruhiger fuhr sie dann fort: „Es ist eh bestimmt schon nach 22Uhr. So langsam bekomme ich auch Hunger."

Da Sakura ihm immer noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte konnte sie nicht sehen wie Naruto bis über beide Ohren strahlte. Das letzte, was sie hörte war ein lautes „DANKE, SAKURA-CHAN!!!" und dann nur noch das eilige Trappeln von Füßen, die in der nächsten Ramen-Bar verschwanden.

Sakura seufzte entnervt musste dann aber doch, gegen ihren Willen, lächeln. Sie konnte dem alten Idioten nicht wirklich böse sein. Wenn er dieses flehende Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte, konnte sie ihm nichts mehr abschlagen. (Obwohl sie ihn noch nicht einmal angeguckt hatte... (?))

Jetzt fiel ihr etwas ein und schnell sah sie sich um, da sie bemerkte, dass ja noch einer in dieser Truppe fehlte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen und stutzte, als sie einen unverkennbaren schwarzen Haarschopf entdeckte, der als einziges nicht von einem farbigen Hut verdeckt wurde und sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte.

Sie formte ihre Hände zu einem Trichter. „SASUKE!!" Schrie sie auch schon über die Menge.

Der Schwarzhaarige stutze, hielt mitten in der Menge an und wandte ihr seinen Kopf zu. Sie winkte mit einer Hand in der Luft. „WIR MACHEN HIER HALT. NARUTO HAT ES VOR LAUTER HUNGER NICHT MEHR AUSGEHALTEN!" Rief sie ihm fröhlich zu und lächelte dabei auch wenn er aus dieser Entfernung, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal klar ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken und lächelte zufrieden als sie sah, dass Sasuke sich umwandte und nun langsam auf sie zukam, jedoch ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Jetzt, da sie Sasuke informiert hatte, wandte auch sie sich nach links und durchschritt die Tür, durch die auch schon Naruto vorher verschwunden war. Kaum hatte sie den roten Perlenvorhang durchschritten hielt sie auch schon inne und schaute sich aufmerksam um.

Die „Ramen-Bar", wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte, war eher ein kleines Restaurant. Links und rechts des großen Raumes waren Tische und Stühle aufgestellt die aber gerade allesamt unbesetzt waren. Nur die Reste von etwas Müll und Besteck erinnerte an die vorherigen Besucher. Der ganze Raum wurde schwach von mehreren roten chinesischen Lampen erhellt, die dem ganzen Raum eine gewisse Behaglichkeit verliehen.

Sehr gemütlich. Musste auch Sakura zugeben.

Ganz am Ende, im Frontbereich des hell gestrichenen Raumes, befand sich dagegen aber die typische Rahmen-Bar, die von vielen kleinen Lämpchen erhellt wurde. Auf den hohen Stühlen saß nur eine einzige blonde Gestalt, im orangefarbenen Yukata, die gerade wie ein Besessener Nudelsuppe in sich hineinstopfte. Die leeren Schüsseln stapelten sich bereits links neben ihm auf dem Tresen, wo ihm gerade wieder die nächste folgte.

Sakura musste bei diesem Anblick grinsen und ging auf ihren Teamkollegen zu. „Wie ich sehe, bist du ja schon kräftig am Schaufeln." Sie setzte sich rechts neben ihn und beobachtete schmunzelnd wie er ohne aufzuhören aufsah und gerade noch so ein nicken und ein „Klar, das ist einfach zu lecker!" zustande brachte. Wie er es dabei noch schaffte weiter zu essen und auch noch alles im Mund zu behalten, war ihr schleierhaft.

„Sag mal..." Fing sie an, als sie beobachtete, wie die nächste Schüssel dran glauben musste. „Kannst du das überhaupt alles bezahlen?"

Jetzt hörte Naruto das erste Mal auf zu „essen". Doch zu Sakuras Verwunderung strahlte er sie an. „Brausch isch nischt... Dascht isch allesch umschonscht...!!" Hörte sie aus seinen zwei Kilo im Mund heraus.

„Das ist umsonst?" Fragte sie dann noch einmal, als sie erst jetzt genau verstanden hatte, was er meinte. Doch Naruto nickte nur begeistert und schnappte sich sofort wieder die nächste Schüssel, die alle schon fein säuberlich eingereiht waren und nur darauf warteten, von ihm verspeist zu werden.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben!" Wollte sie gerade noch sagen doch da wurde sie durch das Rascheln des Perlenvorhangs abgelenkt, als Sasuke das Restaurant betrat. Dieser ließ ebenfalls einmal kurz seinen Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen, eh sein Blick sich auf seine zwei Freunde heftete und er langsam auf sie zuging.

Ohne zu zögern schwang er sich auf den Stuhl rechts neben Sakura, ohne den etwas erstaunten Blick von ihr zu bemerken. Doch jetzt sah Naruto von seinem Essen auf und fixierte Sasuke mit einem grimmigen Blick, so gut es jedenfalls mit einem Kilo Suppe im Mund ging. Dieser Blick schien wie so oft zu sagen: WEHE DU KOMMST SAKURA-CHAN AUCH NUR ZU NAHE!!! Doch Sasuke störte sich nicht an diesem Blick und erwiderte nur gelassen. „Ist irgendwas, Dobe?"

Naruto machte schon Anstalten den Mund zu öffnen um ihn anzuschreien (oder ihm die Suppe ins Gesicht zu spucken. Sakura konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht richtig entscheiden.) Doch schließlich schien der Futterneid über Naruto gesiegt zu haben, denn er schluckte brav seine Nudelsuppe hinunter und nuschelte nur ein kleines „Nichts..." bevor er wieder weiter zulangte, als währe nie etwas gewesen.

Sasuke verzog angewidert das Gesicht als er sprach: „Dobe, wie kann man nur so viel essen?" Auf seinem Gesicht erkannte man Verwunderung aber auch Ekel.

Doch Naruto reagierte gar nicht auf seine Frage oder er hatte sie einfach ganz überhört jedenfalls schaufelte er weiter.

„Tja. Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren." Seufzte Sakura dann leise.

Etwa eine Stunde später verließen sie dann die Ramen-Bar. Alle rundum zufrieden und pappelsatt. Sogar Naruto hatten sie zum Schluss doch satt bekommen, was, wie Sasuke kurz gemurmelt hatte, wirklich ein Wunder war. Satte vierunddreißig Portionen Nudeln hatte er verdrückt. Allein! Zuerst war Sasuke und Sakura dabei fast der Appetit vergangen doch schließlich hatten auch sie bemerkt, wie hungrig sie eigentlich waren und hatten sich ebenfalls zwei Schüsseln geschnappt, wenn auch mit bösem Blick von Naruto.

Als die zwei dann fast fertig waren und Naruto etwa bei Schüssel fünfzehn angelangt war, hatte sich der Ladenbesitzer, ein freundlicher alter Mann mit Glatze und buschigem grauen Schnurrbart zu ihnen gesellt, als er die nächste Portion Nudelsuppe auf dem Tresen abstellte.

Von ihm hatten sie auch erfahren, dass das Essen hier wirklich nichts kostete, so wie an allen Ständen an diesen Tagen auch. Im Kirschblütenfest war alles umsonst. Die Händler und Verkäufer bieten ihre Waren freiwillig an ohne dass jemand etwas zahlen muss. Nach Narutos Kommentar „JEEAAH!!! ICH WÜNSCHTE ES WÄHRE IMMER DAS KIRSCHBLÜTENFEST!!!" hefteten sich dann die lachenden Augen des Mannes wieder auf Naruto, wie er weiter Suppe um Suppe verschlang. Dann hatte er ihn sogar gefragt, ob es ihm schmeckte und Naruto hatte darauf begeistert geantwortet, dass er noch nie so tolle Nudelsuppen gegessen habe. Darauf hatte der Alte gelacht und hatte ihnen ein Geschenk gemacht.

„Für euch." Hatte er gesagt und hatte Sakura drei rechteckige hellgrüne Karten hingehalten. „Das sind Eintrittskarten für den traditionellen Tanz." Erklärte er, als sie die Karten nur fragend ansah. „Diese Vorführung ist schon seit Monaten ausgebucht, das sind wahrscheinlich die letzten Karten. Ich habe sie von einem Freund geschenkt bekommen, doch ich brauche sie nicht. Nehmt ihr sie, dann weiß ich, dass sie in guten Händen sind." „Aber warum sollen wir so ein wertvolles Geschenk annehmen?" Hatte Sakura darauf gefragt doch sofort hatte sie weiter gesprochen. „Ich weiß wie teuer die sind." Sagte sie dann monoton. „Allein für Plätze in der hintersten Reihe muss man ein Vermögen bezahlen. So etwas können wir nicht annehmen!"

Doch der alte Mann hatte nur gutmütig gelächelt. „Es ist nicht nur ein bloßes Geschenk, nein, ich möchte euch danken. Dafür, dass euch meine Nudelsuppe so schmeckt... Wisst ihr ich werde morgen in Rente gehen. Das hier ist mein letzter Tag im Geschäft doch nun da ich diesen Jungen hier gesehen habe, hat mich das glücklich gemacht und ich glaube, dass ich es nun akzeptieren kann." Er schaute sie eindringlich an. „Bitte nehmt sie!"

Dazu konnten sie natürlich nichts mehr sagen und schließlich nah Sakura, wenn auch schweren Herzens, die Karten aus seiner Hand.

Jetzt standen sie alle drei wieder vor der Ramen-Bar. Sasuke lässig an eine Mauer gelehnt und Naruto mit einem sichtbar großen Bauch, und dabei gerade beide Hände vor seinen Mund presste. Sein Gesicht war merkwürdig grün angelaufen. Ihm war schlecht.

„Das hast du nun davon, Dobe. Wie kann man auch nur so viel essen." Meldete sich da Sasuke auch schon zu Wort doch Sakura nahm das nur am Rande wahr, sie studierte gerade aufmerksam die Eintrittskarten, die ihnen der alte Mann gegeben hatte.

„So wie es aussieht findet das Fest erst am dritten Tag, dem letzten der „Sakura no Iwai" statt." Stellte sie dann fest während ihre Augen weiter auf dem Papier lasen. „Keinen Zweifel." Sie steckte die Karten sorgfältig in eine kleine Tasche an ihrem Kimono. „Wir können sie jetzt noch gar nicht gebrauchen doch bis dahin sollten wir sie gut aufheben."

Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder den beiden Jungs zu. „Und?" Sie sah die beiden fragend an. „Wo soll es jetzt hingehen?"

Sasuke schien sich nicht die Mühe zu machen um ihr zu antworten und blieb stumm, und Naruto schien gerade seine Finger nicht von seinem Mund Loszubekommen um etwas zu sagen.

Wieder seufzte sie. „Na schön." Sagte sie dann schließlich. „Mach ich also wieder die Vorschläge. Wir könnten jetzt nach unserem Meister suchen, noch einmal auf den Markt zurückgehen, uns alle Attraktionen ansehen..." Sie zählte alle Möglichkeiten an ihren Fingern ab.

Sasuke, der bis jetzt nur beiläufig zugehört hatte, sah jetzt auf und sah Sakura ins Gesicht die ihrerseits ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, um in Ruhe zu zählen.

Und wieder fiel ihm auf, dass sie hübsch war. Sehr sogar.

Wie sie dort im Dämmerlicht der Lampen stand, mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht flatternder Kleidung, sah sie unbeschreiblich schön aus. Trotz des spärlichen Lichts erkannte er jede Linie in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre zarte Haut, die rosigen Lippen, die große Stirn, ihre Haare wenn der Wind ihr einige gelöste Strähnen ins Gesicht blies. Selbst die leichte Bewegung ihrer langen Wimpern im Wind blieb ihm nicht verborgen.

Sasuke schluckte unwillkürlich und senkte seinen Blick dann rasch zu Boden. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wünschte er sich, dass er es nicht getan hätte.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er einen Schatten wahr, der für ein paar Sekunden, das Licht des Mondes verdeckt hatte und seinen Schatte für ein paar Sekunden auch auf ihn geworfen hatte. Blitzschnell war sein Kopf hochgeschossen, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper mit einem Schlag bis zum Zerreißen angespannt, bereit jeder Zeit zu reagieren sollte sich jemand auf Sakura stürzen, und blickte in den sternenklaren Himmel, doch es war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Schon wieder... Dachte er dann nur wachsam, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, ließen immer noch keine Sekunde vom Himmel ab. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich seltsam beobachtet fühlte. Vorhin, als er sich zu Sakura umgedreht hatte, hatte er den gleichen schemenhaften Schatten wahrgenommen. Ihm war so gewesen als bewegte er sich von einer Seite der Häuser auf die andere, doch er hatte nur für Sekunden den Eindruck gehabt. Es war eigentlich mehr eine Ahnung gewesen. Ob er Recht hatte, konnte er jetzt nicht mehr sagen doch dieses zweite Mal machte ihn aufmerksam.

Folgte ihnen jemand? War Orochimaru gar schon hier? Es musste schwer sein für den Sanin Sakura in dieser Menschenmasse unbemerkt zu töten, das musste selbst er zugeben.

Ich darf sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Dachte er dann noch einmal. Nicht eine Sekunde. 

„Hey, hört mir überhaupt jemand zu?" Diese Stimme riss ihn erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wa...Was?" Fragte er verwirrt und blickte Sakura ins Gesicht, die ziemlich genervt dreinschaute.

„Ach nichts. Ist schon gut!" Sagte sie beleidigt. „Also werde ich mal wieder entscheiden. Wir sollten versuchen unseren Meister zu suchen. Sicherheitshalber sollten wir auch alle Imbissbuden und Restaurants durchkämmen, bestimmt hat er in der Zwischenzeit auch Hunger bekommen."

Naruto wurde auf einmal kreidebleich. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder essen! Ich glaub ich muss...würg..."

Schon rannte er los und verschwand hinter der nächsten Häuserecke. Gedämpfte Würg- und Kotzgeräusche drangen nur Sekunden später zu ihnen durch und Sakura und Sasuke seufzten nur mit niedergeschlagener Miene.

„Oh man, oh man. Womit hab ich DAS nur verdient?" Sprach sie eher zu sich selbst als zu Sasuke, während Narutos Würggeräusche noch lange nicht am Ende waren.


	19. „Das KF Tag 2“ Nackte Tatsachen

Kapitel 19 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Zweiter Tag-" (Nackte Tatsachen) 

Der nächste Tag. Morgens...oder doch eher gesagt nachmittags.

Sakura gähnte und streckte sich und blinzelte noch verschlafen in die lachende Sonne, die in das Zimmer schien. Der zweite Tag also. Dachte sie dann gähnend.

Wenige Minuten später war das Bett leer.

Zur gleichen Zeit in einem anderen Zimmer im gleichen Haus...

„Nun komm schon, Naruto! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Es ist immerhin schon fast 14Uhr!" Rief Sasuke entnervt und rüttelte wie wild an der schlafenden Gestalt, die aber einfach nicht aufwachen wollte.

Langsam wurde Sasuke wütend. So langsam wurde ihm das zu bunt! Zum Anfang hatte er es mit einem einfachen „Aufstehen, Naruto." probiert, als dieser darauf nicht reagiert hatte, hatte er angefangen ihn anzustupsen. Doch auch das stellte sich als völlig wirkungslos heraus. Schließlich war er zum Schütteln übergegangen doch das war jetzt schon geschlagene zehn Minuten her...

„DOBE!!!" Schrie er jetzt schon förmlich doch noch immer keine Reaktion. Sasuke verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und seine Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten. Wie schaffte es dieser Idiot nur immer ihn so auf die Palme zu bringen? Niemand konnte ihn gefühlsmäßig so in Rage versetzten, wie Naruto es konnte. Seltsam eigentlich. Für einen winzigen Augenblick kam ihm jetzt sogar der Gedanke, ob er nicht vielleicht schon tot sei doch genau in dem Moment regte er sich.

„Sasuke..." Murmelte der Blondschopf undeutlich und wendete sich auf die andere Seite. „Sei doch nicht so laut, ...ich will noch schlafen..."

„Nein!" Zischte Sasuke darauf nur. „Du hast genug geschlafen. Es ist...!" Doch weiter kam er gar nicht, denn seine Worte wurden von einem lauten Schnarchen unterbrochen.

Währenddessen war auch Sakura auf dem Weg zum Zimmer der beiden Jungs. Unten in der Küche hatte man die beiden noch nicht gesehen und da sie Narutos Hunger kannte, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er noch schlief.

Jetzt war sie an einer Tür angekommen. „Hier muss es sein..." Murmelte sie dann und schwang langsam die Tür auf. Bei dem Bild was sich ihr bot musste sie erst einmal blinzeln um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie das auch wirklich sah.

Sasuke stand direkt neben Narutos Bett und hatte auch anscheinend nicht gerade die beste Laune und er hatte... EINEN KUNAI IN DER HAND?!!

Sakura konnte gerade noch so ihre Verblüffung verdrängen um Sasukes letzte Worte Mitahnzuhören.

„...SONST BRING ICH DICH UM!!!"

Jetzt war Sakura völlig verwirrt. Wieso wollte er Naruto umbringen?

„Sasuke?" Fragte sie leise und das Erstaunen war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. „Was machst du denn da?" Ihre Augen wurden größer als ihr Blick noch einmal auf den schon erhobenen Kunai fiel. „Und warum willst du Naruto umbringen?" Rutschte es dann aus ihr heraus.

Sasukes Blick glitt erstaunt zur Tür. „Sakura?" Fragte er ungläubig und ließ den Kunai fast unbewusst sinken. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Genau das hab ich dich auch gerade gefragt."

Fast sofort verzog sich sein Gesicht wieder und missbilligend zeigte er auf Naruto. „Der Idiot will einfach nicht aufwachen!! Ich hab wirklich schon alles probiert doch nicht mal eine Morddrohung hilft bei dem!" Und so einer will ein Hokage werden! Der überlebt ja nicht einmal die erste Nacht wenn der so tief schläft. Ich hätte ihn ja jetzt schon ganz leicht töten können! 

Sakura musste unwillkürlich lächeln als sie das hörte, was wiederum Sasuke irgendwie gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich weiß. Bei dieser Situation gibt es wirklich nur ein Mittel was hilft."

„Vergiss es. Nudelsuppe hab ich schon probiert, auch darauf reagiert er nicht."

„Wer hat denn was von Nudelsuppe gesagt?" Fragte Sakura auch schon erstaunt. „Nein, ich meine etwas ganz anderes." Ein schelmisches, wenn auch hinterlistiges Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, wobei Sasuke unwillkürlich fragend die Brauen hob.

Doch Sakura bedeutete ihm nur still zu sein. „Lass mich nur machen." Flüsterte sie ihm dann zu und ging langsam, aber immer noch lächelnd auf Narutos Bett zu. Jetzt stand sie genau neben Sasuke, der sie seinerseits nur erstaunt ansah.

Langsam beugte sie sich etwas über das Bett und flötete dann mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Aufstehen, Naruto-kun! Ich bins... Sakura-chan!"

Sofort sprang Narutos Kopf nach oben und saß sofort aufrecht im Bett. „Morgen, Sakura-chan!" Grinste Naruto auch schon ausgelassen. „Wie spät ist es denn? Ich will sofort los!"

Sasuke stand einfach nur daneben und bekam seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu doch Sakura redete einfach weiter. „Schon nach 13Uhr. Wir sollten eigentlich schon lange auf dem Weg sein."

„Waaaass???" Schrie Naruto empört. „Wieso hat mich denn keiner geweckt?!" Rief er panisch und sprang nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet aus seinem Bett und hastete zum Schrank um seine Sachen zu holen.

Sakura schüttelte nur stirnrunzelnd darüber den Kopf doch Sasuke sah Naruto noch immer perplex hinterher. „Das war alles?!" Brachte er dann hervor. „Einfach deinen Namen nennen und schon springt er auf?!" Sakura zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie man sieht..." Sagte sie dann lächelnd ließ aber ihren Satz bewusst unvollendet. Lächelnd wandte sie sich dann zu Sasuke, der immer noch reichlich erstaunt zu Naruto herübersah, der gerade dabei war seine Sachen aus dem Schrank zu schmeißen.

Sasuke sah einfach nur gut aus wie er da mit offenen schwarzen Haaren neben ihr stand, der perplexe Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihn da fast noch attraktiver wirken.

Sakura musste sich ein kleines Kichern verkneifen, als ihr ihre Gedanken bewusst wurden. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Wie er da so stand, so kraftvoll und so...so...NACKT???!!!

Mit einem Schlag erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. Sasuke stand wirklich mit nichts weiter als einer Boxershorts bekleidet neben ihr! Und das schlimmste war, ihm schien es noch nicht einmal etwas aus zu machen!!! (oder er hat es einfach noch nicht bemerkt! g)

Sakura spürte wie sie feuerrot wurde und wandte schnell ihr Gesicht in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ihr Herz pochte laut und schnell gegen ihre Brust.

Oh mein Gott!!! Dachte sie dabei nur geschockt und verlegen zugleich. Wie konnte Sasuke nur so...so...gut aussehen?

Sie hatte natürlich noch nicht viele Jungen so spärlich bekleidet gesehen so wie Sasuke jetzt doch er war der mit abstand attraktivste von allen.

Sie hatte zwar nur einen kleinen Blick über seinen Körper schweifen lassen können doch das hatte auch schon gereicht...vollkommen! Sie hatte ja immer gewusst, dass Sasuke sehr durchtrainiert sein musste doch die Wirklichkeit übertraf ihre Vorstellung wirklich um Längen! Die Muskeln, die sich bereits fein von seiner glatten Haut abzeichneten, der flache Bauch, die Brust...

NEIN!! NEIN!! NEIN!!!! Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es hatte überhaupt nichts mit Sasuke zu tun! Er war nicht der Grund, auf keinen Fall!!! Doch innerlich glaubte sie, noch nie eine größere Lüge gedacht zu haben.

Natürlich lag es an Sasuke! Schließlich hatte sie nicht annähernd so reagiert, als Naruto nur in Boxershorts an ihr vorbei gelaufen war.

Doch trotz allem wollte sich ihr Herzschlag nicht beruhigen und noch immer spürte sie, wie sie puderrot war und hielt deswegen ihr Gesicht noch immer von ihm abgewandt.

Sasuke hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass Sakura sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und erstaunt sah er auf ihren Rücken, der alles war, was er erkennen konnte.

„Sakura...?" Fragte er dann, fast zögernd. „Warum siehst du mich nicht an?"

Stille...bis...

„Weil...weil..." Er hörte wie sie verlegen verstummte, konnte aber nicht wirklich realisieren warum.

„Weil...?" Hakte er nach.

„Weil..." Wieder verstummte sie und diesmal konnte er die leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht sehen. „Sasuke..." Flüsterte sie dann leise, brach aber noch einmal ab. "Du hast fast nichts an..." Murmelte sie verlegen.

Sasukes Augen weiteten sich. Was hatte sie gesagt? Perplex sah er an sich hinab und bemerkte geschockt, dass sie Recht hatte. Er hatte nur seine Boxershorts an. Das hatte er völlig vergessen.

Eigentlich sollte er jetzt ja verlegen sein und irgendwie war er es jetzt auch aber irgendwie wollte sich das Gefühl nicht so recht einstellen, eher war er etwas...erstaunt.

„Aber Sakura..." Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Das ist doch aber kein Grund. Naruto hüpft hier schließlich auch nur in Boxershorts rum." Mit dem Daumen zeigte er hinter sich auf den Schrank, vor dessen Türen sich Naruto gerade anzog, obwohl er irgendwie schon wissen wollte, warum sie sich so merkwürdig benahm.

Sakura bemerkte, dass sie in der Falle saß und so etwas wie Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Sie konnte ihm doch schließlich nicht sagen warum!

„Weil...weil..." (Immer dieses „Weil"!) Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Antwort doch ihr Kopf war auf einmal wie leergefegt. Nicht ein klarer Gedanke befand sich mehr in ihm. Und auf einmal rutschte es aus ihr heraus.

„Weil du...gut aussiehst..." Murmelte sie brüchig.

Dann weiteten sich Sakuras Augen im Schock, als sie feststellte, dass sie das wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch auch Sasuke sah sie nur sprachlos an.

„Was?" Brachte er nur hervor.

Sakura spielte nervös mit ihrem silbernen Ring und hielt ihren Kopf immer noch gesenkt. Jetzt gab es ja sowieso kein Zurück mehr...

„Weil du gut aussiehst..." Wiederholte sie leise.

Die Worte schwebten leise von ihren Lippen und auch wenn Sasuke die Worte hörte drangen sie doch nicht ganz in sein Gehirn.

Sie fand, ...das er gut aussah...? Das war alles, was er denken konnte.

Noch immer stand er unbeweglich da und starrte unentwegt auf den Rücken des Mädchens, das ihm weiterhin stumm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Schier eine Ewigkeit standen sie so da, doch es störte die beiden nicht...

„So, ich bin fertig!" Verkündete Naruto dann lächelnd, als er es nun endlich geschafft hatte seinen Yukata richtig anzuziehen. Doch erstaunt hielt er inne, als er das merkwürdige Bild betrachtete, das sich ihm bot. „Hey, was macht ihr denn da?" Fragte er dann verwirrt. Sasuke nur in Boxershorts und dann noch Sakura, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte... Irgendwie sah dieses Bild merkwürdig aus. Zum Glück war die Röte aus Sakuras Gesicht verschwunden sodass Naruto nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise erkennen konnte, was vorgefallen war.

„Nichts..." Antwortete Sasuke schließlich monoton und wandte seine schwarzen Augen von ihrer Gestalt ab und drehte sich um, um sich ebenfalls anzuziehen.

Jetzt verstand Naruto gar nichts mehr. „HÄ?!" Machte er auch schon verwirrt.

Sakura nahm noch einmal all ihren Willen zusammen und lächelte Naruto dann schließlich an. „Ich werde euch dann mal allein lassen. Schließlich seid ihr ja noch nicht mal richtig angezogen." Damit war sie auch schon fast aus dem Raum verschwunden.

„Hä?" Verwirrt sah Naruto an sich hinunter.

Aber er hatte sich doch gerade erst angezogen!

Er war so beschäftigt mit diesem Gedanken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Sasuke nachdenklich vor seinen Sachen stand, während die Sonne auf seinen makellosen Körper strahlte, und er sich seine Kleidung mechanisch überstreifte...

Und schon in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass sie ihm Probleme bereiten würde...

Und damit meinte er keinesfalls Orochimaru. Sie hatten mit ihm zu tun...und mit Sakura.

Es waren Probleme denen er sich jetzt noch nicht stellen konnte. Irgendwann vielleicht einmal, wenn er stark genug war, jedoch noch nicht heute...nicht in diesem Augenblick.

Und so streifte er sich schließlich seinen Pullover über den Kopf.


	20. „Das KF Tag 2“ Reiseführer für Konoha?

Kapitel 20 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Zweiter Tag-" (Reiseführer für Konoha-Gakure?) 

Schließlich standen alle drei (diesmal angezogen) wieder an der Hauptstraße von Konoha-Gakure. Jetzt hieß es ihren Meister zu finden. Schließlich hatten sie ihn gestern nicht mehr gefunden und dann waren sie zu müde gewesen. Deswegen hatten sie sich dieses Haus gesucht in dem man während der „Sakura no Iwai" übernachten konnte.

„So jetzt lasst uns mal anfangen. Schließlich können wir ja nicht unseren ganzen Tag damit verbringen unseren Meister zu suchen!" Sagte Sakura dann fröhlich um zu signalisieren, dass es jetzt wieder losging.

„Jaaahh!!" Schrie Naruto auch schon begeistert und salutierte in seinem Yukata doch Sasuke signalisierte nur mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, dass auch er bereit war.

„Es ist Tag, jetzt dürfte es eigentlich nicht mehr alt zu schwierig sein ihn zu finden. Also- LASST UNS LOSGEHEN!" Schrie sie dann auch schon begeistert von einer unglaublichen Stimmung erfasst. Auch Naruto schien das spüren zu können denn auch er rannte jetzt einfach nur die Straßen entlang, hinter Sakura hinterher die lachend weggerannt war.

Kinder! Dachte Sasuke nur und verdrehte die Augen doch auch er rannte nur Sekunden später hinter ihnen her.

Nach nur wenigen hundert Metern musste Sakura anhalten. „Ich kann nicht mehr." Jammerte sie. „Aber Sakura, wir sind doch erst ein paar Meter gelaufen!" Warf Naruto erstaunt ein, der gerade mit Sasuke neben ihr stehen geblieben war.

„Ich weiß aber mein Kimono ist nicht gerade zum Rennen von langen Strecken geeignet." Sagte sie und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den engen Rock.

Naruto betrachtete sie einige Sekunden und gab ihr dann Recht. „Ist ja nicht schlimm Sakura-chan. Wir können ja auch normal weitergehen." Schlug er dann vor. Sakura überlegte und wollte gerade zustimmen als sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich könnte dich natürlich auch tragen, Sakura-chan!"

DUSCH!!!

Und schon saß Naruto am Boden, mit einer fetten Beule auf dem Kopf. Doch es war nicht Sakura die zugeschlagen hatte. „MENSCH SAKUKE, WAS SOLLTE DENN DAS???!!" Schrie er auch schon nach oben und funkelte seinen Konkurrenten mit mörderischem Blick an.

Sasuke verzog nur scharf das Gesicht. „Halt die Klappe, Dobe, du verschreckst nur die ganzen Leute." Sagte er ungewöhnlich harsch nur um seinen eigenen Zorn zu überspielen. „Und außerdem glaube ich, dass Sakura es noch schaffen wird, in einem Kimono normal zu gehen! Dazu braucht sie bestimmt nicht deine Hilfe!!"

Sakura schluckte und starrte ihn betroffen an. Das tat weh. Das tat verdammt weh...

„Lasst uns weitergehen..." Flüsterte sie dann leise und drehte sich wortlos um, ohne einen der beiden auch nur noch einmal anzusehen. Naruto wandte seinen Blick von Sakura ab und starrte zu Sasuke hoch. Sein Blick ein einziger Vorwurf, dass er Sakura wieder einmal verletzt hatte. Jetzt stand er auf und packte Sasuke überraschend am Kragen, ihre Gesichter waren nicht weit voreinander entfernt doch Sasuke unternahm nichts und sah Naruto einfach nur nichts sagend in die Augen.

„Toll, Sasuke!!!" Meckerte Naruto auch schon leise. „Wegen dir ist Sakura wieder traurig! Ich versteh ja, dass du niemanden leiden kannst aber lass das gefälligst nicht an Sakura aus sondern an mir aus, wenn es dir gefällt! Du hast kein Recht sie so zu verletzten!!" Damit ließ er Sasuke abrupt los, wirbelte herum und folgte Sakura mit wütenden Schritten.

Sasuke sah Naruto für ein paar Sekunden wortlos hinterher. Er war etwas geschockt über diesen überraschenden Ausbruch von Naruto, doch je verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen als er erkannte, dass Naruto IHM gerade gedroht hatte! IHM!

„Dobe...!" Wollte er auch schon wütend beginnen doch sein Satz ging völlig, unter einer lauten Stimme unter.

„HALLO, LEUTEEE!!!!"

Überrascht wandte Sasuke seinen Kopf nach hinten und erkannte...

„Meister Kakashi?" Fragte er verwundernd. Er war es wirklich! Mit einem Affenzahn kam er auf ihn zu gerannt.

Wie er das schaffte mit seinem Kimono? Nun, er hatte ihn bis zu den Knien hochgehoben sodass man jetzt wunderbar...seine behaarten Beine sehen konnte...(-.-!)

Sasuke verschlug es bei diesem Anblick glatt die Sprache und bedeppert blickte er seinem Meister entgegen der gerade quietschend neben ihm Halt gemacht hatte. (oder eher gesagt auf seine Beine...Schäm dich Sasuke!)

Jetzt strich er seinen grau-grünen Kimono wieder glatt und blickte dann lächelnd zu Sasuke auf. „Gut, dass ich euch noch eingeholt habe. Ich dachte nämlich ich finde euch heute wieder nicht mehr." Er grinste Sasuke unter seiner Maske an.

„Meister!"

Schon wandte ihr Sensei den Kopf und beide erblickten Naruto der auf sie beide zu gerannt kam, dicht gefolgt von Sakura.

„Meister, Sie sind es wirklich! Wir wollten gerade anfangen nach ihnen zu suchen!" Plapperte Naruto auch schon erfreut.

„Tja, nun hab eben ich euch gefunden!" Lachte dieser und kratzte sich wieder am Kopf.

Doch Sakura kam das etwas spanisch vor. „Aber Meister wo haben sie dann gestern Nacht geschlafen? In der Pension waren Sie jedenfalls nicht!" Stellte sie dann fest. „In der hab ich nämlich heute früh noch mal nachgefragt."

„Tja nun..." Wieder kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Ich glaub, ich hatte gestern noch eine Bar gefunden. Ein netter Mann hat mir immer wieder was zu Trinken angeboten und dann weiß ich nichts mehr. Heute früh bin ich dann zwischen zwei Mülltonnen mit einer Sake-Flasche in der Hand aufgewacht." Lachte er dann, kratzte sich am Kinn und lächelte seine Schüler dann wieder an.

Diese sahen ihn nur mit offenem Mund und tellergroßen Augen an. Bis schließlich Naruto die Nase rümpfte. „Das riecht man..." Murmelte er und wehte demonstrativ vor seiner Nase während er das Gesicht angewidert verzog doch Sakura sagte dagegen etwas ganz anderes. „Das gibt es doch nicht! Sie haben sich betrunken, Meister!" Schalt sie ihn auch schon wütend.

Wieder kratzte sich ihr Meister am Kopf doch diesmal wirkte er mehr entschuldigend. „Aber ich konnte doch nichts dafür Sakura-chan! Der Mann war so nett...und ich wollte doch nicht, dass..."

„AUSREDE!!" Bellte sie da auch dazwischen und Kakashi musste den Impuls unterdrücken sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Das Mädchen hatte vielleicht ein Organ! Zum Fürchten!

...Nach einigen Minuten unterwegs...

Alle liefen stillschweigend nebeneinander bis Sakura schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff. „Meister, wie haben Sie uns eigentlich gefunden?" Fragte sie ruhig und blickte dabei zu ihrem Sensei auf. Irgendwie leuchtete ihr da immer noch etwas nicht ein. Sie konnte sich ABSOLUT NICHT vorstellen, dass IHR MEISTER sie einfach so gefunden hatte. Jeder andere aber nicht er!

Doch umso erstaunter war sie als Kakashi, wie ein leibhaftiger Weihnachtsbaum auf einmal an zu strahlen anfing. „Gut, dass du mich das fragst, Sakura!" Grinste er und kramte in einer Seitentasche seines Kimonos. (Ich glaub die haben eigentlich keine Taschen, aber was solls)

„Ich hab eine sensationelle Entdeckung gemacht! Dank ihm werde ich mich nie mehr verlaufen!!" Rief er begeistert während er weiter langsam etwas aus seiner Tasche zog.

Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura warteten gespannt darauf und fragten sich gleichzeitig, was ihr Meister da wohl gefunden hatte. Es sollte helfen, dass er sich nicht mehr verlief?! Na da würden sie ja eine Welle machen, wenn das stimmte!! Doch so ganz überzeugt waren sie da eben nicht.

„TADA!!" Rief er und hielt den dreien ein kleines dunkelgrünes Buch entgegen.

Irritiert nahm Sakura es ihm aus der Hand und las den Titel der in silbernen Lettern auf das Buch gedruckt worden war. „Reiseführer...(?)...für Konoha-Gakure?" Las sie erstaunt.

„Genau!" Strahlte ihr Meister und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte er die Sensation des Jahrhunderts entdeckt.

„Dank diesem Buch werde ich mich nie mehr verlaufen! Wohin ich gehe, dieses Buch geht mit!" Rief er und betrachtete das Buch in seiner Hand wie einen lange verloren geglaubten Schatz.

Sakura, Naruto und Sasuke sahen sich nur an und zuckten alle gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Wenn er damit glücklich ist..." Flüsterte Sakura ergeben. Doch auf einmal runzelte sich ihre Stirn. „Aber seit wann gibt es einen Reiseführer für unser eigenes Dorf? Das ist doch Schwachsinn!"

„Das ist es nicht, wenn man dieses Fest hier mit einbezieht." Warf Sasuke ruhig ein. „Viele Ausländer sind an diesen Tagen in unserem Dorf. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Ladenbesitzer Reiseführer anfertigen lassen haben, damit sich alle hier zurechtfinden können."

Sakura überlegte und nickte dann zustimmend. „Stimmt, das wird es wohl sein."


	21. „Das KF Tag 2“ Ein ganz normaler Tag

Kapitel 21 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Zweiter Tag-" (Ein ganz normaler Tag) 

Der restliche Tag gestaltete sich im Weiteren sehr lustig und erholsam. Der Meister und seine drei Schüler schlenderten vergnügt durch die Stadt und kamen aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus. Überall blieben sie stehen, schauten sich die Attraktionen an oder machten sogar selber mit.

Sakura hatte sich erst fünfzehn Minuten später wieder eingekriegt, als ihr Meister auf eine Bühne gezerrt worden war, wo er einen betrunkenen Feldheerführer nachahmen sollte, was er so gut schaffte, dass sie aus dem Lachen nicht mehr herausgekommen war.

So hatten sie noch an Ort und Stelle anhalten müssen bis Sakura wieder gehfähig war, da sie von dem ganzen Lachen schon zu Weinen angefangen hatte.

Weiter sahen sie sich die ein paar Obi-Szenarien an und blieben auch an ein paar No-Aufführungen stehen, in denen verkleidete Leute mit Masken und bunten Gewändern, Epochen längst vergangener Zeiten nachspielten.

Die vier fanden diese Aufführungen sehr beeindruckend und manchmal blieben sie sogar ganze Minuten lang stehen, nur um die herausragen Handlungen zu bewundern. Selbst Naruto der ja nicht viel davon verstand lauschte andächtig und unterbrach nicht einmal eine der Aufführungen.

Jedoch, sobald die vier den Schauplatz der Aufführungen verließen stellte sich wieder ihre übliche Hochstimmung ein.

Sogar Sasuke, ließ sich von Naruto, mitreißen in eine Art Aufführung zu gehen, wo bunte Clowns die Leute unterhielten. Und Naruto letztendlich auch weinend vor lachen aus dem Raum trat während Sasuke nur kopfschüttelnd auf seinen Meister und Sakura zutrat.

Den ganzen Tag schlenderten sie durch die Straßen ohne, dass ihnen auch nur im Geringsten langweilig wurde.

Zum Schluss schaffte es sogar Sakura, Sasuke dazu zu bewegen an einem Wurfstand teilzunehmen. Ihrem bittenden Gesicht konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen und schweren Herzens schnappte er sich auch schon ein paar Bälle. Letztendlich hatte Sasuke den Hauptpreis abgeräumt und einen großen weißen Plüschhasen gewonnen.

Er hatte den Hasen nur für einen Moment lang mürrisch angesehen, als Sakura ihm den Hasen auch schon wegschnappte und sich mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange, für ihr Geschenk bedankt hatte.

Zum Glück hatte sie dabei nicht das perplexe Gesicht von Sasuke gesehen, und gesehen wie er sich fast andächtig die Wange hielt, da wo Sakura ihn geküsst hatte.

Sakura schien einfach viel zu gute Laune zu haben, um zu bemerken, was sie da gerade eben getan hatte und freute sich einfach nur riesig über den flauschigen Hasen, den ihr ja Sasuke gerade „geschenkt" hatte.

Jedoch war Naruto dieses kleine Szenario nicht entgangen und Kakashi musste sich arg anstrengen um ihn festzuhalten damit er sich nicht auf Sasuke stürzte.

Ein ganz normaler Tag also, wenn auch fröhlicher und entspannter als manche anderen.

„Oh man, ich glaube so viel wie heute, habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gelacht!" Sagte Sakura im Gehen und streckte einmal die Arme in die Luft um ihre Muskeln zu entspannen.

Sogar Sasuke hatten sie zum Schluss ein kleines Lächeln abringen können, was ja schon viel wert war und Sakura freute sich darüber. Sie war sich sicher, dass er den Tag ebenso sehr genossen hatte wie sie doch er zeigte es eben nicht so offensichtlich, wie manche anderen.

Ein Lächeln war da also schon viel wert und Sakura lächelte glücklich.

Seltsamerweise machte sie diese Tatsache viel fröhlicher, als alles was sie an diesem Tag erlebt hatte. Es freute sie zu sehen, dass Sasuke auch immer noch ein Kind war und ebenso die Gefühle besaß wie sie und Naruto.

Sie musste ehrlich zugeben, dass sie das schon fast vergessen hatte.

Er hatte so viele Schmerzen schon in seinem Leben erlebt. Die Kindlichkeit in ihm war dadurch verloren gegangen. Er war kaum älter als sie und doch kam es ihr so vor, als wüsste er schon mehr über das Leben, als jeder andere. Was wahrscheinlich ja auch stimmte. Es tat bestimmt gut, endlich einmal wieder solche Gefühle zu zulassen, obgleich er immer noch versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

Sakuras Lächeln erstarb mit der Zeit und stumm folgte sie den Lichtern auf der Straße, die durch die nahende Dunkelheit leuchteten.

Vielleicht könnte sie ihm helfen...

Helfen, wieder Gefühle zu zulassen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn so weit bringen, ihr zu vertrauen. Dann könnte sie ihn endlich verstehen und auch er würde bemerken, dass es Menschen gab, die sich um ihn sorgten.

Naruto, Meister Kakashi und sie sorgten sich sehr wohl um ihn, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er das noch nicht einmal wusste. War sein Misstrauen so groß...? Was hatte ihn nur so sehr verletzt, dass er sich davor fürchtete, Gefühle für andere Menschen zu empfinden?

Denn sie war sich jetzt fast sicher, dass es so gewesen sein musste. Etwas in Sasukes Leben musste ihn so verletzt haben, dass er es bis heute nicht vergessen konnte. Er hatte diesen Schmerz wahrscheinlich nie überwunden…

„Sakura?"

Verwirrt blinzelte sie und sah dann direkt in Kakashis Gesicht. Erschreckt wich sie ein wenig zurück. „Wa…was denn?"

Ihr Meister sah sie schief an. „Du sahst irgendwie besorgt aus Sakura-chan. Hast du irgendetwas?"

Sakura beruhigte sich wieder und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Es ist nichts. Ich…ich fühle mich gerade nur nicht so besonders. Das ist alles."

Kakashi betrachtete sie forschend, nickte dann aber mit dem Kopf. „Vielleicht hast du dich etwas überanstrengt, Sakura. Der ganze Tag war ja auch ziemlich turbulent gewesen. Wir sollten uns eine Weile mal irgendwo ruhig hinsetzten."

Und bevor Sakura auch nur protestieren konnte, hatte sich Kakashi auch schon umgedreht. „SASUKE! NARUTO!"

Die beiden angesprochenen blieben stehen und wandten sich um. Kakashi winkte mit einem Arm. „WIR MACHEN HIER EINE KLEINE PAUSE! SAKURA FÜHLT SICH NICHT GUT!"

Sakura seufzte innerlich. Na, von ihr aus… Sollte er seinen Willen doch haben. Und ließ sich von Kakashi auf eine Bank zerren. (NEIN!!! schreck! Böse, böse Gedanken! sichselbsthau)

Sakura hatte es sich darauf schon recht gemütlich gemacht als Sasuke und Naruto die beiden erreichten.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut, Sakura-chan?" Fragte Naruto auch schon besorgt.

Sakura lächelte etwas gezwungen und nickte. „Ich hab mich…nur ein wenig schwach gefühlt. Sonst war ja nichts."

„Wirklich? Es könnte ja auch ein Rückfall sein! Schließlich bist du ja gestern auch schon fast umgekippt! Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht vielleicht Kreislaufprobleme hast?"

„Nein, so etwas habe ich nicht. Und es geht mir wirklich gut. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen." Strahlend lächelte sie Naruto an.

In Gedanken: Oh man! Wie lange muss ich denn hier noch lügen, damit der endlich Ruhe gibt?! 

„Dobe, du siehst doch, das es ihr gut geht. Also nerv sie nicht."

Mit grimmiger Miene drehte sich Naruto auch schon zu Sasuke um. „Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen?" Fragte er auch schon wütend. „Soll das heißen, ich nerve?!"

Sasuke lächelte nur ebenso grimmig zurück. „Schön, dass du es selber herausgefunden hast. Dann brauch ich es dir ja nicht mehr zu sagen."

Sasuke legte den Kopf zur Seite und wich gekonnt dem Schlag von Naruto aus. Geschmeidig, die Hände immer noch in den Hosentaschen, sprang er dann vom Boden ab, drehte einen Salto und landete auf einem nahe gelegenen Dach.

Naruto, dadurch total überrumpelt, landete der Länge nach im Sand.

Doch da blieb er nicht lange. Sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf und sprang auf die Beine. Im anschließenden folgte eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd, die Sasuke ganz klar für sich entschied. Naruto schaffte es einfach nicht ihn zu treffen wozu auch noch kam, dass er immer wütender wurde, da Sasuke scheinbar gar keine Probleme hatte ihm auszuweichen.

Sakura und Meister Kakashi sahen dem Schauspiel nur stumm zu und sahen, wie Leute verschreckt auseinander stoben, als sie die zwei Streithähne auf sich zurasen sahen.

Innerlich machte sich Kakashi schon auf eine Abfuhr beim Hokage bereit und er seufzte innerlich. Da würde er sich ja wieder etwas anhören können!

Sakura hingegen betrachtete das Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Ob Sasuke das nur gesagt hatte, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass es sie wirklich nervte so ausgefragt zu werden, oder weil es ihm einfach nur egal war, das würde sie wohl niemals erfahren…


	22. „Das KF Tag 2“ Vertrauen

Kapitel 22 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Zweiter Tag-" (Vertrauen...) 

Nun war es Abend geworden... Die Sonne war nur noch ein leuchtender Fleck in den fernen Wolken und langsam wurden die Lichter in den Straßen angezündet.

Ein milder Wind fegte über Konoha-Gakure hinweg und ließ die Kleidung wehen...

Es war ruhiger auf den Straßen geworden. Denn es war Essenszeit. Die Lokale waren überfüllt von Menschen, die sich in die engen Stuben drängten, um wenigstens ein Mal am Tag etwas Warmes essen zu können.

Lautes Lachen und Gerede drang nun von den Häusern her und man sah kaum noch Menschen die jetzt noch auf den Straßen waren. Der große Trubel würde erst in einer Stunde wieder beginnen, dann wenn jeder satt war und weitergefeiert werden konnte.

Auch das 7. Ninja-Team hatte Hunger bekommen.

Sie suchten die kleine Ramen-Bar auf, in der sie schon gestern gegessen hatten doch auch diese war völlig überfüllt sodass sie sich regelrecht durchquetschen mussten um zum Tresen zu kommen. Sie hatten sich dann noch an den letzten freien Tisch gesetzt und angefangen zu Essen. Es wurde recht lustig, da sich viele Bekannte von ihrem Meister im Raum befanden, die ihnen ziemlich wilde Geschichten über den alten „Taugenichts" erzählten.

Doch einer zog es vor nicht drinnen zu Essen. Und das war Sasuke.

Er saß draußen auf einer alten Holzbank vor der Ramen-Bar und starrte in den Himmel. Die Schüssel Nudelsuppe in seinen Händen hatte er noch nicht einmal angerührt. Die Stäbchen lagen vergessen neben ihm auf der Bank.

Gedankenverloren ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen und betrachtete den blauen Himmel der allmählich immer dunkler wurde, und die Sterne die schon vereinzelnd zu sehen waren. Keine Wolke war am Himmel. Es würde eine sternenklare Nacht werden...

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Nur wenige Stunden noch und der letzte Tag der „Sakura no Iwai" würde anfangen. Ein weiterer Tag währe vergangen an dem Orochimaru nicht aufgetaucht war...

Natürlich konnte das noch passieren, aber Sasuke glaubte irgendwie nicht mehr daran. Wenn er eines über Orochimaru wusste, war es, dass er seine Beute gerne zappeln ließ bevor er sie erledigte. Er wartete ganz sicher den letzten Tag ab um zuzuschlagen. Das würde jedenfalls zu ihm passen.

Ohne das Sasuke es bemerkte atmete er tief ein und aus. Wie würde diese Sache wohl ausgehen? Würde er Sakura beschützen können? Würde er vielleicht sogar selbst dabei sterben? Wahrscheinlich. Darüber machte er sich keine Gedanken. Sein Leben war im Gegensatz zu Sakuras nichts wert. Würde sie sterben dann würde er das auch. So einfach war das...

Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie einfach nicht vorstellen. Sie nicht mehr jeden Tag beim Training zu sehen, nicht in ihr lächelndes Gesicht zu schauen, das alles konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Es war ein Teil seines Lebens geworden. Ein unauslöschlicher Teil...ohne den er nicht mehr leben könnte...

„Sasuke...?"

Dieser geflüsterte Name ließ ihn aufhorchen und langsam wandte er seinen Kopf der Stimme zu.

Sakura stand im Eingang der Ramen-Bar und hielt den Perlenvorhang leicht mit einer Hand zur Seite. Ihre Augen ruhten auf der schwarzen Gestalt auf der Bank, die ihr nun sein Gesicht zugewandt hatte.

„Was machst du denn hier Sasuke?" Fragte sie leise und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

Sasuke zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte wieder stumm nach vorne, betrachtete die Häuser, die unter der Anhöhe lagen und deren Lichter zu ihm hoch leuchteten.

Erst dachte er, sie währe wieder gegangen doch dann vernahm er das leise Knarren der Bank, als sich Sakura neben ihn setzte.

Sanft, mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht, schaute sie ihn von der Seite her an. Doch seine schwarzen Augen hefteten sich nur für wenige Sekunden an ihr Gesicht bevor er sich wieder langsam abwandte und wieder in den Himmel schaute.

Sakura seufzte leicht tat es ihm aber gleich.

Mehrere Minuten saßen sie so da ohne das zwischen ihnen auch nur ein Wort fiel. Sie beide saßen einfach nur so da und sahen in den Himmel, betrachteten die endlosen Sterne, die immer zahlreicher wurden und blieben einfach nur stumm.

Doch irgendwann hielt Sasuke dieses Schweigen nicht mehr aus. „Was willst du, Sakura?" Er wollte seine Stimme eigentlich gelangweilt klingen lassen, doch da er nur sehr leise sprach ging das völlig unter. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Sakura neben ihm lächelte.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen." Gestand sie dann auch schon, ebenfalls ohne ihn anzusehen doch mehr sagte sie nicht.

„Warum?" Fragte er auch schon weiter ohne dass er es eigentlich richtig wollte. Ja, warum interessierte es sie, was er tat? Ihm war es doch auch völlig egal, was sie tat. Jedenfalls sollte sie das so sehen.

Sakura lächelte wieder diesmal jedoch etwas gequält. Sie hatte doch Recht gehabt. Er wusste, wirklich nicht, dass es Leute gab, die sich um ihn sorgten. Warum war das nur so...?

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Ich machmir Sorgen um dich Sasuke-kun. Du bist in letzter Zeit so...so anders. Dauernd wirkst du so unruhig und rastlos...Und dann bist du so fies zu Naruto...Kann ich mir dann nicht Sorgen um dich machen...?" Schloss sie leise ab.

Noch immer sah Sasuke sie nicht an doch er fühlte sich ertappt. Ihr war es also aufgefallen...

„Es ist nichts..." Antwortete er jedoch tonlos. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Sakura sah ihn ein paar Sekunden von der Seite her an doch dann sagte sie leise: „Sasuke, sieh mich an."

Langsam, fast automatisch folgte er der Aufforderung und seine schwarzen Augen trafen auf ihre hellgrünen die ihn forschend ansahen. Im fahlen Licht der Lampen wirkte ihr Gesicht fast überirdisch schön.

Doch Sakura erkannte die Wahrheit in seinen Augen. „Du lügst." Sagte sie leise, und sah ihn weiter direkt an. „Ich weiß nur nicht warum..."

Einige Sekunden blieb es still bis Sakura wieder sprach. „Warum sagst du mir nicht, was passiert ist...?" Flüsterte sie leise.

Sasuke sah ihr noch immer in die Augen, seine dunklen Augen schienen tief in ihre Seele zu blicken, doch letztendlich schloss er sie und wandte sich wieder von ihr ab.

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen." Sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

Er wusste, was Sakura erkannt hatte. Dass ihn etwas verletzt hatte. So sehr, dass er Gefühle nicht mehr offen zeigen konnte. Doch sie wusste nicht was es war...

Sollte er es ihr erzählen? Würde sie ihn dann bemitleiden? Das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Ihm war so viel Mitleid entgegengebracht worden, das es für sein restliches Leben reichte. Doch vielleicht könnte sie verstehen, was es für ihn bedeutet hatte... Eine Familie zu verlieren...

Er hatte bis jetzt noch nie darüber gesprochen...

Doch Sakura hatte seine Worte verstanden. „Was würde ich nicht verstehen, Sasuke...?" Fragte sie leise. „Bitte... Ich möchte dich so gerne verstehen..." Sagte sie dann traurig.

Sasuke starrte für ein paar Sekunden blind in den Himmel, ohne überhaupt irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, was er sah. Sollte er es tun...?

Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen und Sakura hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als Sasuke plötzlich anfing zu sprechen...

„Meine Eltern..."

Sakura sah auf und blickte ihn überrascht an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, begriff aber, dass sie ihn jetzt sprechen lassen musste und blieb stumm.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten bis er wieder sprach.

„Sie wurden ermordet..." Sagte er tonlos, fast so als währe es etwas Belangloses.

Sakuras Augen weiteten sich doch bevor sie das auch nur richtig verarbeiten konnte sprach Sasuke auch schon weiter.

„Mein Bruder hat es getan."...


	23. „Das KF Tag 2“ Antworten

Kapitel 23 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Zweiter Tag-" (Antworten) 

„Ich war noch ganz klein als es passierte..." Begann er schließlich einfach. „Ich war noch bis spät abends spielen gewesen. Ich kam erst sehr spät nach Hause..." Er hielt inne, so als versuchte er sich, längst verdrängte Erinnerungen in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Im Haus war es kalt..." sagte er weiter. „Es hat kein Licht mehr gebrannt. Merkwürdig. Meine Mutter hatte sonnst immer so lange auf mich gewartet... Es war...still... Ich wollte nachsehen was los war..." Sagte er tonlos, seine Augen noch immer starr auf den Himmel gerichtet.

„Dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer..."

Seine Hände verkrampften sich unwillkürlich ineinander, die Erinnerungen schienen ihn förmlich zu überfluten doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Dort fand ich die Leichen meiner Eltern..."

Er schloss die Augen, versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen die sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten. Seine Eltern...blutüberströmt...mit Augen so kalt und leer...

„Blut...überall war Blut..." Er bemerkte kaum, dass er weiter sprach. „Es klebte überall... Der Geruch war überall... Ich glaubte zu ersticken..."

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen.

Sie hatten ihm alles bedeutet... Es jetzt noch einmal durchleben zu müssen, war fast zu viel für ihn. Doch je erinnerte er sich daran, wer sie ihm genommen hatte und Hass wallte in seinem Herzen auf. Als er dann wieder sprach war seine Stimme trügerisch ruhig.

„Dann sah ich ihn..."

Seine Augen bekamen auf einmal einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck.

„Er stand über den toten Körpern meiner Eltern...unserer Eltern. Das Schwert hatte er noch erhoben. Es war Blut besudelt. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mich an. Ich sah genau in seine Augen... In rote Augen... Er hat mich nicht getötet...er stand einfach nur so da und sah mich an..."

Noch immer sah er Sakura nicht an, doch auch sie sagte kein Wort. Doch er konnte ihn fast spüren. Ihren Schock.

Wieder schloss er die Augen, doch diesmal resignierend, ja fast traurig. Seine nächsten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Meine nächsten Erinnerungen sind nur noch verschwommen. Ich weiß noch wie es auf einmal einen heiden Lärm gab und mich plötzlich jemand am T-Shirt zerrte... Als ich das nächste Mal klar denken konnte befand ich mich im Krankenhaus, der Hokage gleich neben mir..." Er hielt inne und starrte wieder geradeaus.

Er hatte gewusst warum er gekommen war und auch gewusst, was er sagen wollte. Doch das hatte er längst gewusst. Seine Eltern waren tot. Ermordet worden. Auf die schlimmste weise die man sich vorstellen konnte. Von seinem eigenen Kind... Itachi war geflohen. Er hatte es gewusst. Sein Bruder war viel zu stark, als das er sich so einfach aufhalten lassen würde.

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, doch diesmal war sie drückend schwer.

Sakura hatte noch immer eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst und war immer noch unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Ihre Augen waren immer noch schreckensgeweitet. Sie konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was Sasuke ihr da gerade erzählt hatte.

Doch langsam fast wie in Zeitlupe ließ sie die Hand sinken. Ihre Gedanken waren wie betäubt seit dem Augenblick, als Sasuke angefangen hatte zu sprechen, doch langsam, sehr langsam, konnte sie wieder klar denken. Einzelne Gedanken strömten wieder in ihr Bewusstsein...

Deswegen also...! Zuckte es durch ihr Gehirn.

Deswegen war er so geworden...! Jetzt verstand sie warum er nie mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte. Auch jetzt konnte sie nicht einmal annähernd erfassen, welche Schmerzen er durchlitten haben musste. Die eigenen Eltern zu verlieren...durch seinen eigenen Bruder... Es musste unbeschreiblich gewesen sein. Deswegen hatte er also Rache geschworen...! Jetzt verstand sie das erst richtig.

Er hatte Rache an seinem Bruder geschworen!! An ihm und niemand anderes. Er wollte ihn dafür töten, was er getan hatte. Was er ihm angetan hatte... Das er sein Leben zerstört hatte...

Deswegen ließ er also keine Nähe zu... Alle die ihm nahe gestanden hatten waren tot...

Wahrscheinlich fürchtet er sich vor seinen Gefühlen... Dachte sie dann traurig und sah ihn stumm von der Seite her an. Er hat Angst, dass es noch einmal passiert 

Doch noch etwas hatte sie nun begriffen. Es war sehr lange her, seid seine Eltern ermordet worden waren doch das Kind in ihm, der kleine Junge von damals, hatte diesen Schmerz nie vergessen und sorgte dafür das er ihn auch nie vergessen konnte.

Und nun verstand sie auch...

Sasuke hielt sich dieses Geschehen immer wieder vor Augen damit er nicht vergaß, was seine Aufgabe war. Er hatte sich geschworen seine Eltern zu rächen, egal wie... egal was er dafür zahlen musste...

Doch sie schien das zu erkennen, was er nicht sehen wollte.

Er zerstörte sich damit...

Er war so erfüllt von dem Gedanken an Rache, dass er vergaß zu leben. Es war die Strafe die er sich auferlegte. Er gestattete sich nicht, Spaß zu haben. Es kam ihm wie ein Frevel vor. Ein Verrat. Ein Verrat an seinen Eltern die gestorben waren.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes... Etwas was unausgesprochen geblieben war...

Doch plötzlich wusste sie es...

„Du gibst dir die Schuld, nicht wahr?" Fragte sie leise.

Sasuke wandte sein Blick vom Himmel ab und konnte einfach nicht umhin sie nun etwas sprachlos anzusehen.

Da waren keine Tränen gewesen. Kein Mitleid und auch keine Worte, wie leid ihr das alles tat. Auch an ihm ausgeheult hatte sie sich nicht. Stattdessen fragte sie ihn das...

...Er hatte sie wohl unterschätzt.

Gezwungen langsam schloss er jetzt wieder seine Augen und wandte sich wieder von ihr ab. Sie sollte nicht bemerken, wie sehr ihn dieser Gedanke schmerzte.

Doch Sakura war natürlich nicht blind. Sie erkannte sehr wohl, dass sie den entscheidenden Punkt getroffen hatte. Sie hatte seine verwundete Seele getroffen. Mit jedem einzelnen Wort hatte sie genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Keines hatte ihr Ziel verfehlt.

Dieser plötzliche Schmerz in seinen Zügen, erschreckte sie. Sie hatte Sasuke noch nie so gesehen. Schmerzen waren ihm fremd, doch dieses Thema vermochte einen Schmerz in ihm zu wecken, der jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft lag. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Sie war auf etwas gestoßen, an das er lieber nicht erinnert hatte werden wollen.

Sie wollte sich gerade für diese Frage entschuldigen und sagen, dass sie das nichts anging, doch er nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab...

Es sah aus als würde er dagegen ankämpfen, das wirklich auszusprechen, doch schließlich quälte sich ein einziges Wort aus seinen Mund.

„Ja..."

Es war nur ein Wort doch Sakura spürte die Gefühle die in diesem einen Wort verborgen waren. Die Trauer, die Schuld...und...auch die Einsamkeit...

„Sie könnten noch leben..." Sagte er dann schließlich und diesmal war die Trauer in seiner Stimme nicht mehr zu überhören. Seine Augen starrten blind nach vorn.

„Wenn ich nur stärker gewesen währe...vielleicht hätte ich..."

„Nein."

Sasuke hielt mitten im Sprechen inne und wandte sich ganz langsam zu Sakura um und sah sie sprachlos an.

„Was...?" Fragte er dann verwirrt und geschockt zugleich.

Doch Sakura sah ihn nur ruhig an und erwiderte seinen Blick offen und mit aller Ehrlichkeit zu derer sie fähig war. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt nicht wegsehen würde.

Die Nacht hatte nun vollends eingesetzt und Dunkelheit umgab die beiden. Es war so dunkel, dass Sasuke fast in ihr zu verschwinden schien,...in der Dunkelheit. Einzig und allein Sakura schien ihn hier zu halten.

„Du hättest es nicht verhindern können..." Sagte sie schließlich leise und sah ihm traurig in seine schwarzen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, was genau in dieser Nacht vorgefallen ist aber eines weiß ich Sasuke... Du trägst am wenigsten Schuld an dieser Sache. Dein Bruder hat deine Eltern getötet...nicht du. ... Ich weiß nicht warum er das getan hat, Sasuke." Sagte sie dann ehrlich. „Nichts rechtfertigt den Mord an zwei Menschen, jedoch glaube ich das es einen Grund gegeben haben muss, sonst hätte er dich nicht am Leben gelassen..."

Sasukes Augen, die sie die ganze Zeit lang angestarrt hatten, wurden noch etwas größer. „Du meinst..."

„Ja." Antwortete sie und sprach damit aus, was auch er dachte. Sie blickte ihn weiterhin fest an. Auch ihr fiel es jetzt schwer diese Worte auszusprechen. „Ich glaube er hat dich absichtlich am Leben gelassen."


	24. „Das KF Tag 2“ Ohne Worte

Kapitel 24 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Zweiter Tag-" (Ohne Worte...) 

Sasukes Augen starrten sie weiterhin sprachlos an doch dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und Sakura sah wie der Zorn und der Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht um seine Plätze kämpfte. Und sie wusste, dass sie auch Schuld daran hatte,...dass sich dieser Zorn auch gegen sie richtete.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie für einen Moment erstarren jedoch konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum das auf einmal so war.

Nach einigen Sekunden jedoch schien er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er noch immer neben ihr, doch Sakura wusste, dass er das brauchte um sich zu beruhigen. Sie konnte ihn fast spüren. Seinen Drang einfach wegzulaufen, vor diesem Gespräch zu fliehen. Aber er unterdrückte ihn...

Seine nächsten Worte entsetzen sie dann völlig.

„...Dann währe ich lieber mit ihnen gestorben."

„Nein...! Sasuke, so etwas darfst du nicht sagen...!" Flüsterte sie entsetzt.

Sie war verzweifelt. Was sollte sie denn noch sagen...

Doch plötzlich brach es einfach aus ihr heraus. „Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu Sasuke. Sterben, das hättest du vor vielen Jahren gekonnt doch du bist am Leben. Du bist nicht glücklich darüber aber du bist am Leben. Und wenn es damals für dich auch keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, nun hast du Menschen um dich, denen das wehtun würde, solltest du sterben. Dein Tod währe nicht mehr völlig gleichgültig..."

Nach dieser Eröffnung saß Sasuke immer noch unbeweglich da, doch er sagte nichts. Was hätte er darauf auch schon antworten können...? Irgendwie hatte sie Recht aber das wollte er sich nicht wirklich eingestehen.

Der Moment der Antwort verstrich ungenutzt...

Sasuke wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht, das sie nun einfach aufstehen und gehen würde, ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen würde. Doch keines von beiden traf zu. Nicht einmal annähernd...

Stattdessen spürte er auf einmal etwas Warmes, Weiches an seinem Körper. Erschrocken wandte er seinen Kopf und erkannte, dass es Sakura war, die nun ganz nah an ihn herangerutscht war und sich nun sanft gegen ihn lehnte und ihr Gesicht an seinen Arm schmiegte...

Die Sekunden verstrichen...ohne das Sasuke etwas tat.

Angesichts dessen, dass er sie nicht abwies, entspannte sie sich etwas und seufzte leise gegen seinen Arm. Seine Kleidung war...kalt... Aber dennoch strahlte sein Körper eine gewisse Wärme aus... Niemals hätte sie das vermutet. Er strahlte immer Kälte aus, sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, doch das es so angenehm war ihn zu spüren... Das hatte sie nicht gewusst...

Sasuke konnte sie währenddessen nur stumm beobachten.

So viele Emotionen stürmten auf ihn ein, das er nicht eine von ihnen benennen konnte. Was hatte dieses Mädchen bloß für eine Macht über ihn? Wieso konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen? Wieso konnte er sie nicht einfach von sich stoßen, so wie er es immer getan hätte? Wieso nicht?

Wieder hörte er ihr leises Seufzten und fühlte wie sie sich noch etwas enger an ihn drängte.

Die Wärme die sie ausstrahlte schien ihn innerlich zu versengen und ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkte, schloss er die Augen, unfähig sich diesem überwältigenden Gefühl zu entziehen.

W-was...Was passierte hier? Was machte dieses Mädchen mit ihm?

Irgendwo, weit hinten in seinem Gehirn registrierte er diesen Wahnsinn, die leise Stimme die ihn warnte. Doch diesmal war sie zu weit weg... Die Stimme erreichte ihn kaum...

Dieses Mädchen so nah zu spüren...schien ihn schier zu überwältigen. Dieses Gefühl, das er spürte... Er kannte es... Er hatte es selbst einmal gefühlt... Vor sehr langer Zeit.

Und doch...erkannte er es. Es war...

„Geborgenheit..." flüsterte er leise, fast wie in Trance.

Ja,...in ihrer Nähe...fühlte er sich geborgen...

Der Körper neben ihm bewegte sich sanft. Er spürte wie sich Finger in den Stoff seiner Jacke krallten und vernahm das leise Murmeln, das von seiner Schulter zu kommen schien, als sie sich noch dichter an ihn schmiegte, ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergrub...

Er vernahm ihren leisen Atem, der ruhig und gleichmäßig ging und wusste, dass sie kurz davor war, so, hier, mit ihm einzuschlafen.

Doch er fand nicht den Willen sie auch wirklich von sich zu schieben. Eigentlich war da gar nichts mehr. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Kein rationaler Gedanke, kein messerscharfer Verstand und auch keine Wachsamkeit, befanden sich mehr in ihm. Nichts von dem war übrig geblieben. Und warum...?

Weil sich ein kleines schwaches Mädchen an ihn drückte...

In diesem Moment reagierte sein ganzer Geist, sein ganzes Sein, nur noch instinktiv ebenso wie auch sein Körper.

Er bemerkte kaum, dass er seinen Arm hob, der bis jetzt lose an seiner Seite heruntergehangen hatte, und ihn von hinten um ihren Körper schlang um sie noch enger an sich zu drücken.

Sakura seufzte wohlig, als sie diese Berührung in den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins wahrnahm doch sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht, bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von ihm weg...

Sasuke hätte diese kleine Reaktion nicht bemerkt, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Seine Augen sahen weiterhin blind geradeaus, versuchten die Emotionen zu verarbeiten die durch seinen Körper strömten,...ihn mit Wärme füllten.

Doch er konnte es nicht, viel zu sehr genoss er dieses eigenartige, fremdartige Gefühl.

Er seufzte leise und bemerkte kaum wie er seinen Kopf in ihr Haar schmiegte. Sie roch so gut... Er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen getroffen, dessen Haare so einzigartig rochen, wie das von Sakura. Da waren Kirschblüten, Honig...ja und auch eine Spur von Ebenholz.

Eine neue Welle aus Emotionen schien ihn zu überrollen und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er begriff, dass es Müdigkeit war. Seine Glieder fühlten sich auf einmal bleiern schwer an und eine Müdigkeit ergriff von ihm besitzt, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch nun...in dieser eigenartigen Situation war es ihm egal, ob das eine Schwäche war.

Ihm war eigentlich alles egal. Itachi,...Orochimaru,...das Fest, einfach alles. Alles was zählte, was wichtig war, war das Mädchen, das noch immer friedlich in seinen Armen schlief.

Sakura...

„Sasuke..." ... „Sasuke, wach auf... Sasuke...!"

Etwas rüttelte an ihm, er nahm es in seinem Unterbewusstsein wahr...! Wer war das? Dann begann er sich zu erinnern. Ja... Das Fest...Sakura...Orochimaru...

Dann schien etwas in seinem Gehirn klick zu machen...

Orochimaru?!

Urplötzlich schlug er die Augen auf und griff instinktiv nach seinem Kunai, den er blitzschnell aus einer versteckten Tasche an seiner Hose zog. Doch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, schlug ihm jemand die Waffe aus der Hand, die einige Meter weiter weg, klirrend zu Boden fiel.

Doch bevor Sasuke auch nur aufspringen konnte, hielt ihn jemand blitzschnell, energisch, jedoch auch sanft zurück. Und erst als die Person sprach, erkannte er sie.

„Beruhige dich, Sasuke...! Ich bin es, Kakashi." Die Worte wurden nur leise, schnell geflüstert und dennoch registrierte er ihren Sinn langsam in seinem Gehirn.

Kakashi? 


	25. „Das KF Tag 3“ Zu real für einen Traum

Kapitel 25 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Dritter Tag-" (Zu real für einen Traum) 

Doch, wirklich! Er war es. Es war inzwischen stockfinster geworden. Wie lange hatte er nur geschlafen? Sicher einige Stunden.

Seine Gegenwehr erstarb bis sich seine Muskeln wieder entspannten und er nun wieder ruhig auf der Bank saß.

Eine Bank? Moment! Da war doch etwas gewesen...!

Doch bevor sich der Gedanke in seinem Gedächtnis formen konnte sprach Kakashi es auch schon aus. Sein Gesicht war immer noch nah vor seinem als sprach.

„Bleib ruhig, Sasuke." Wieder flüsterte er nur. „Du weckst Sakura sonst auf."

Sasuke sah verwirt zu ihm auf. Sakura? 

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den leichten Druck an seinem Körper. Er sah an sich hinunter und stellte geschockt fest, dass Sakura wirklich in seinen Armen lag. Und noch dazu schlief sie! Sein einer Arm war noch immer um ihre Taille geschlungen und er fragte sich, wie er es geschaffte hatte seinen Kunai zu ziehen, ohne das sie dabei aufgewacht war!

„Sie schläft." Bestätigte sein Meister auch schon leise und nun verstand er auch, warum er flüsterte. „Weck sie nicht auf, der Tag war anstrengend für sie. Das Beste wird sein, wenn sie sich richtig ausschläft. Warte, ich werde sie dir abnehmen."

Damit beugte er sich zu den beiden hinunter und begann ihre Gestalt vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Als er es geschafft hatte, fiel Sakura fast wie von selbst in seine Arme und schnell schlang Kakashi seine Arme um ihren Körper um sie sicher hochheben zu können.

Sasuke betrachtete das ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Einerseits war er erleichtert doch andererseits verspürte er den drängenden Wunsch sie ihm wieder aus den Armen zu reißen...!

Er stand auf, als er bemerkte, wie Kakashi sich umdrehte und mit ihr davon ging.

Er stutzte.

Etwas war verschwunden...! Er konnte es ganz genau fühlen. Mit ihrem Fehlen, war etwas in ihm verschwunden. Er fröstelte leicht und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was es war. Ihre Wärme...

Doch bevor er sich noch weiter auf dieses Thema einlassen konnte, fing Kakashi vor ihm auch schon an zu sprechen.

„Es ist kalt geworden. Ich hielt es jetzt für klüger euch beide zu wecken, bevor ihr euch noch erkältet." Erklärte er sachlich. Er schien sein Frösteln bemerkt zu haben.

Seine Stimme war seltsam. Sasuke konnte nicht genau sagen, woran das lag doch er war sicher, dass etwas anders war...

Doch Kakashi ließ sich weiterhin nichts anmerken bis er dann wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Weißt du was, Sasuke?" fragte er plötzlich lächelnd und sah dabei Sasuke ins Gesicht, als dieser neben ihm lief. Doch Kakashi schien auch gar nicht auf eine Antwort seinerseits zu warten, denn er sprach schon weiter und Sasukes Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Ihr saht richtig süß aus, wie ihr da so nebeneinander geschlafen habt!"

Sasuke fühlte, wie er seinen Meister sprachlos anstarrte doch er wurde nicht rot, das hätte er bemerkt. Jedoch viel hätte nicht gefehlt... Nichts sagend wandte er dann den Blick wieder von ihm ab und sah auf die Straße, während er weiter schweigend die Straße entlangging.

Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie Kakashi neben ihm lächelte doch auch er schien dieses Thema vorerst fallenlassen zu wollen und schwieg ebenfalls.

gelb-orangenes Licht fiel in kleinen Kegeln auf sie nieder und waren die einzigen Lichtquellen auf der verlassenen Straße. Die beiden Ninja die schweigend auf ihr entlangliefen wirkten fast schon unheimlich im dämmrigen Licht der Straßenlampen. Nur das stetige Knirschen von Sand unter ihren Schuhen war ihr Begleiter.

Nachdem sie nun einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gegangen waren, sprach Kakashi schließlich erneut. Er brauchte nicht einmal besonders laut zu sprechen, da es totenstill auf dieser Straße war. Der eigentliche Trubel befand sich nun im Kernraum der Stadt, den sie erst in ein paar Minuten erreichen würden.

„Sasuke,...warum hast du Waffen bei dir?" Seine Stimme war normal, fast emotionslos genauso wie vorhin und wieder beschlich Sasuke das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Ahnte sein Meister etwa etwas? Lag es daran, dass er sich so seltsam benahm...?

Er begriff das er sich nun schnell etwas einfallen lassen musste, sonnst würde Kakashi erkennen, das genau das stimmte. Er war Ninja, er hatte seine Reaktion vorhin sehr wohl zu deuten gewusst.

Verdammt! Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen!

Jedoch antwortete er: „Ich habe immer einen Kunai bei mir. Egal ob ich nun auf einem Fest bin oder nicht." Antwortete er emotionslos ohne auch nur eine Gefühlsregung.

Kakashi schien ihn für eine ganze Weile lang nachdenklich anzusehen. Er konnte den forschenden Blick fast spüren, der an ihm haftete. Jedoch schien er sich damit zufrieden zu geben, denn er wandte seinen Kopf von ihm ab und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße.

Allein das Schweigen machte Sasuke unsicher.

Kakashi war nicht dumm. Jedenfalls nie, wenn es um Ninja-Angelegenheiten ging. Er gehörte zu den besten Jounin, die es in Konoha gab, man konnte ihn nicht leicht hinters Licht führen. Dass er es trotzdem gewagt hatte, machte es auch nicht leichter. Kakashi würde der Erste sein, der bemerkte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Bis jetzt hatte sein Meister noch nicht verstärkt auf seine Bewegungen geachtet doch er wusste, dass sein Meister ganz klar seine Angespanntheit entdecken würde, die er während der „Sakura no Iwai" einfach nicht ablegen konnte.

Ohne das Kakashi es merkte, verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht.

Verdammt, er musste aufpassen. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Menschen in diese Sache mit hineinziehen. Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Währe es Orochimaru und nicht Kakashi gewesen, hätte dieser ihn garantiert nicht auf diese Weise geweckt, wie sein Meister es gerade getan hatte.

Doch diese Erkenntnis kam nun leider etwas spät.

Verdammt, was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?! Er war auf dieser Parkbank eingeschlafen! Jeder Trottel hätte sie erledigen können!

Er hatte sie selbst der größten Gefahr ausgesetzt, die es bis jetzt auf diesem Fest gegeben hatte, und hatte es nicht bemerkt...! Sasuke knurrte unwillkürlich. Jetzt war er auch noch wütend auf sich selbst.

Ob Kakashi seine plötzliche Wut bemerkt hatte oder nicht, er zeigte es jedenfalls nicht. Er ging immer noch ruhig, mit der schlafenden Sakura im Arm, die Straße entlang.

Sie näherten sich wieder dem Fest. Er konnte bereits den Lärm und das Stimmengewirr hören, das bis jetzt aber noch gedämpft zu ihnen durchdrang. Auch die Lichter waren nicht mehr weit entfernt...

Irgendwann hatten sie aber auch diese Entfernung zurückgelegt und befanden sich nun wieder urplötzlich am Rande des Trubels.

Laute Musik wurde gespielt und überall tanzten Leute oder liefen laut schwatzend durch die Gegend. Doch bevor die beiden auch nur den Versuch machen konnten, weiter zu gehen schoss auch schon ein orangener Schatten durch die Menge. Je stoppte die Gestalt quietschend auf dem Asphalt (reimt sich!) und sah sich hektisch um. Kaum waren seine blauen Augen auf seinen „Kollegen" (ganz dicke Anführungs-Strichelchen!) und seinen Meister gefallen spurtete er auch schon los.

„MEISTER KAKASHI!!! WAS MACHT SAKURA DA IN IHREN ARMEN???!!!" Schrie er auch schon aufgebracht und kam wie ein Irrer auf sie zu gerannt.

Kakashi lächelte nur über das typische Verhalten von Naruto und warf Sasuke dann einen Vilsagenden Blick zu, der soviel hieß wie: Ein Glück das du sie nicht genommen hast! Wenn Naruto sich schon bei mir so aufregt...

Doch Sasuke sah diesen Blick und erkannte auch, was er ihm sagen wollte.

Gelassen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Meister nun von der Seite her, herausfordernd an. Was soviel hieß wie: Glauben Sie, dass ich mit diesem Idioten nicht fertig werden würde?

Doch er kam nicht dazu, es auch wirklich auszusprechen denn in diesem Moment machte Naruto quietschend neben ihm Halt. Ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen heftete sich dann sein Blick sofort an seinen Meister und aus einer Mischung aus Neid, Wut und Eifersucht fing er nun an zu meckern. „ALSO MEISTER! ICH BIN GESPANNT!!! WAS-MACHT-SAKURA-IN-IHREN-ARMEN????!!!!

Kakashi lächelte nur unter seiner Maske obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, soeben sämtliche Gehörnerven verloren zu haben doch er sagte nur: „Schlafen. Das siehst du doch, Naruto."

Urplötzlich verschwand die Wut aus Narutos Gesicht und mit einem geradezu dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck starrte er nun zu ihm hoch. Sein Blick heftete sich an Sakura und seine Augen wurden tellergroß, als er sah, dass sie wirklich schlief. Fast sofort darauf presste er beide Hände vor den Mund.

Sasuke schüttelte nur stirnrunzelnd darüber den Kopf. Tz. Dobe... Das ist wohl ein wenig zu spät. 

Doch auch er hatte Unrecht. Keiner wusste so richtig wie, aber Sakura schlief immer noch. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte bei Narutos Geschrei nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass sie immer noch schlief. Eine wache Sakura hätte mehr getan, als ihm nur eine Kopfnuss zu geben, und noch nicht einmal das war passiert.

„So, jetzt sind wir ja wieder alle zusammen. Ich glaube nun ist es genug für heute. Wir sollten uns noch einmal richtig ausschlafen bevor wir den letzten Tag voll mitfeiern. Heute wird es anstrengend werden, wahrscheinlich werden wir zum Schluss kaum noch stehen können. Der letzte Tag der „Sakura no Iwai" ist mit Abstand immer der anstrengendste." Sagte ihr Meister nun und sah seine beiden Schüler an. „Am Besten suchen wir die alte Pension auf in der ihr ja schon ein Mal geschlafen habt. Vielleicht haben sie ja noch ein paar Zimmer frei. Los,...lasst uns gehen."

Und so nickten die beiden und folgten ihrem Meister wie er sich umdrehte und mit Sakura, als erstes, durch die Menge schritt.

Den kleinen Platz hatten sie schnell überquert und nun teilten sich die Blocks der Stadt wieder fächerförmig vor ihnen auf. Während ihr Meister weiter nach links ging steuerten die beiden Jungs weiter geradeaus zu. Keiner machte sich die Mühe sich umzudrehen.

„Meister, zur Pension geht's da lang." Sagte Sasuke schließlich tonlos, als sich die beiden Gruppen gerade aus den Augen verloren hatten.

„Äh...ja! Einen kleinen Moment noch!" Damit kramte ihr Meister auch schon hastig, mit gehetzten Fingern, in den Taschen seines Kimonos und holte das kleine grüne Buch hervor, das ihm so heilig war. Doch er war so in Eile, dass es ihm nicht gelang, festzustellen wo er sich gerade befand. Schließlich steckte er das Buch rasch wieder ein und lief zurück um den Weg zu nehmen in dem Naruto und Sasuke gerade erst verschwunden waren.

„WARTET AUF MIIIIIIIICH!!" Diese Stimme konnte man noch eine ganze Weile durch die Stadt rufen hören...

Sasuke seufzte entnervt machte aber ebenso wenig Anstalten stehen zu bleiben wie Naruto. Sein Meister war echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Ein paar Sekunden ging er neben Naruto her ohne dass zwischen ihnen ein Wort fiel doch plötzlich formte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf.

Hätte er ihm Sakura vielleicht abnehmen sollen? Nein. Warum sollte er? Und doch schlich sich da noch ein anderer Gedanken in seinen Kopf. Wenn Kakashi sich wieder verlief, hieß das, dass auch Sakura heute nicht in einem Bett übernachten würde.

... -.-! ...

Sasuke seufzte tief. Nein, lieber nicht! Wer wusste schon, wo sein Meister sich wieder Rumtreiben würde und dazu noch mit einem Mädchen, das obendrein noch schlief...!

Ohne weiter nachzudenken blieb er nun stehen und hielt Naruto am Ärmel fest, der natürlich weitergegangen war.

„Komm schon, wir warten hier. Wenn Kakashi uns nicht findet sehen wir Sakura für heute auch nicht wieder. Es ist besser, wenn wir hier auf ihn warten." Sagte er dann auch schon tonlos bevor Naruto auch nur einen bissigen Kommentar erwidern konnte.

Doch da es in dieser Sache um Sakura ging nickte er zustimmend, was Sasuke auch nicht gewundert hätte.

Trotzdem sagte Naruto noch einmal, wenn auch irgendwie widerwillig. „Du hast Recht." Murrte er schließlich. „Lass uns lieber hier auf sie warten."


	26. „Das KF Tag 3“ SPECIAL

Kapitel 27 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Dritter Tag-" (Begehren - aber nicht bekommen...) 

„Hach! Wo bleibt denn unser Meister nur?" Meckerte Sakura aufgebracht, wie jetzt wahrscheinlich schon zum zehnten Mal in der letzten Viertelstunde.

Sie, Naruto und Sasuke standen alle angezogen und aufbruchsbereit vor der großen Pension und wer fehlte? Natürlich ihr Meister!

...Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen...

„SO, JETZT REICHTS!! Wenn Meister Kakashi nicht in den nächsten ZEHN SEKUNDEN in dieser Tür erscheint, dann soll er schon mal sein Testament machen!!" Um das zu bestätigen ließ Sakura schon mal ihre Fingerknöchel knacken und nicht mal Naruto währe jetzt so bescheuert gewesen und hätte sich ihr in den Weg gestellt.

„Eins!" Begann Sakura auch schon an zu zählen. Ihr Blick war noch immer starr auf die Tür fixiert. „Zwei!"

Naruto sah Sakura nur perplex an während Sasuke emotionslos wie eh und je neben ihm stand, das Schauspiel aber ebenfalls mit einem gewissen Maß an Interesse verfolgte.

„Drei!" ... „Vier!"

Er hat es verdient. Schloss er in seinen Gedanken ab.

„Fünf!"

Zwar keine besonders schöne Art zu sterben, aber er hat es verdient. 

„Sechs!"

Sasuke betrachtete sie immer noch unauffällig, während er spürte wie Naruto neben ihm langsam in Panik geriet. Hatte er Angst vor dem was Kakashi mit ihr machen könnte oder eher vor Sakura?

Hm... Letzteres traf wohl eher zu.

Wer wusste schon, ob Sakura sich dann vielleicht noch nicht abreagiert hatte und stattdessen zu Naruto griff...?

Dieser Gedanke entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.

„ACHT!"

Mh, schon bei Acht...! Ich hätte ihn wohl doch mal fragen sollen, ob er mir eine starke Technik beibringt... 

„NEUN!" Sakura ließ noch einmal die Fingerknöchel knacken. Ihr Blick war noch immer mörderisch und noch immer auf den Eingang der Pension gerichtet. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam schritt sie nun schon auf diesigen zu und Naruto und Sasuke hatten keinen Zweifel daran, dass Kakashi jetzt schon so gut wie tot war.

Tja, das wars dann wohl... Und ließ den Kopf etwas sinken und schloss die Augen. Doch plötzlich stutzte er. Da war ein vertrautes Chakra... Moment war das nicht...!? Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf. Genau in dem Augenblick als Sakura „ZEHN!" sagen wollte.

„ZE...!" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Wütend, dass sie unterbrochen wurde drehte sie sich um, schon mit dem Gedanken den zu töten der sie da gerade unterbrochen hatte. Doch dann verschwand ihr wütender Ausdruck im nu und perplex sah sie zu der Person hoch, die sie mit grinsenden Augen ansah. Kakashi.

Doch auch das dauerte nicht lange. Wütend schlug sie die Hand ihres Meisters von ihrer Schulter und sah ihn wieder mit blitzenden Augen ins Gesicht. „Das wurde ja auch Zeit! Haben Sie noch eine Weltreise unternommen, oder was?!"

Kakashi sah sie nur dämlich an. Was hatte denn Sakura nur wieder für eine Laune? Und gerade als er anfangen wollte zu sprechen wurde er auch schon von Sakura unterbrochen.

„Vergessen Sies!!" Sagte sie resignierend und rieb sich zur Beruhigung und mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Schläfe. Sie musste sich unbedingt beruhigen bevor sie ihren Meister wirklich noch umbrachte. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Lassen Sie uns jetzt aufbrechen!" sagte sie stattdessen.

Kakashi grinste breit. „Alles was du willst, Sakura-chan!"

Nach einem mehr als nur mörderischen Blick auf ihren Meister drehte sich Sakura schließlich um und ging mit rauschendem Schritt davon.

Naruto war währenddessen nun schon der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getreten und atmete jetzt erst einmal tiiiiiieeef durch. Er hatte geistig schon mit seinem eigenen Leben abgeschlossen...

Schließlich folgten Kakashi, Sasuke und auch Naruto wieder der wütenden Sakura, die immer noch einige Meter vor ihnen ging und keine Anstalten machte auf sie zu warten.

Kakashi ging völlig unbeschwert hinter ihr her. Er schien nicht einmal annähernd bemerkt zu haben, wie nah er dem Tod gerade entgangen war. Mit einer wütenden Sakura wollte es nicht einmal Sasuke aufnehmen...

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Kein Wunder, es war schon Mittagszeit. Der Geruch von geräuchertem und gebackenem Fisch hing überall in der Luft. Doch Sasuke verspürte noch keinen Hunger ebenso wenig wie seine Kameraden auch.

Auch das war kein Wunder. Als Kakashi ihn auf der Parkbank geweckt hatte war es schon bereits zwei Uhr Nachts gewesen. Bis Naruto und er ihren Meister wieder gefunden hatten, schon drei Uhr. Wie nicht anders erwartet, hatte er sich völlig verlaufen gehabt. Er war sogar fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, als Naruto und er ihn schließlich gefunden hatten, so glücklich war er gewesen...

Noch im Nachhinein konnte Sasuke nur schwer ein Kopfschütteln unterdrücken. Was hatte er nur für einen Meister... Und dazu noch einen blonden Idioten und ein Mädchen, das ihm mit ihrer unübertreffbaren Art um den Verstand brachte...

Nein, er hatte es wirklich nicht leicht. Doch er hatte sich daran gewöhnt... Das erstaunte ihn. Würden sie sich anders verhalten währe etwas nicht in Ordnung. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht mehr anders haben...

So wie es jetzt war, war es gut. Es ließ sich aushalten. Er stand sich das nicht so Recht ein aber er musste zugeben, dass ihn dieses Leben mit seinen Freunden in vielerlei Hinsicht ausglich.

Auch er hatte sich verändert.

Noch immer war er von dem Gedanken an Rache beherrscht aber das verschwand manch mal völlig. In letzter Zeit hatte er nur noch sehr selten an Itachi gedacht. Und er machte sich auch nichts dabei vor woran das lag. Er hatte eine Aufgabe die ihn davon ablenkte. Nämlich Sakura zu beschützen. War das so einfach? Konnte er seine Rache vergessen wenn er nur etwas Wichtigeres im Moment zu tun hatte? Wollte er das überhaupt? Wollte er vergessen?

Er war sich nicht mehr sicher...

Es erschien ihm jetzt so...unwichtig.

Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er das je denken würde. Seine Rache hatte immer höchste Priorität gehabt, nichts und Niemand stand über diesem Ziel aber so war es nun einmal. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Aufgabe, die er nun erfüllen musste. Itachi konnte ihn besiegen, wieder und wieder. Aber irgendwann würde er stärker sein und ihn töten, Rache nehmen für seine Eltern. Doch das hier war anders. Für Sakura gab es keine zweite Chance. Sollte Orochimaru sie töten dann war es endgültig...

Nichts könnte sie zurück bringen.

Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, hatte er Sakura die ganze Zeit angeschaut wie sie ihnen immer noch stur den Rücken zudrehte und weiter, unaufhaltsam weiter lief. Und wieder gestand er sich diese Gedanken nur schwer ein aber...

Sie war...einzigartig...

In vielerlei Hinsicht.

Wahrscheinlich hatte es wohl noch nie eine Schülerin gegeben, die es gewagt hätte ihren Meister umzubringen und das nur, weil er spät dran war...

Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte rang ihm dieser Gedanke ein Lächeln ab.

Aber es stimmte ja. War sie nicht wirklich irgendwie der Mittelpunkt von allem?

Naruto war in sie verliebt und auch ihr Meister hatte eine gewisse Schwäche für das „süße" Mädchen, dass sie ja manch mal auch sein konnte. Auch ihn selbst brachte sie manch mal dazu, Dinge zu tun, was er in normalen Situationen nie getan hätte.

Nein... Es währe wirklich nie wieder das Selbe sollte sie auf einmal nicht mehr da sein. Sie war wie eine verbindende Kraft. Sie hielt vielleicht sogar ihr ganzes Team zusammen.

Er hatte sie immer nur als eine Last empfunden, als eine nutzlose Shinobi die ihn immer nur behinderte. Irgendwie traf das auch zu aber nutzlos,...das stimmte nicht. In vielen Situationen hätten sie wirklich alt ausgesehen, währe Sakura nicht da gewesen.

Immer noch ruhten seine Augen auf dem pinkhaarigen Mädchen, verfolgten jede Bewegung, jede Reaktion ihrerseits aufs Genauste. Registrierten wie ihr Körper sich langsam wieder entspannte, wie der Zorn aus ihrer Haltung verschwand.

Seine schwarzen brennenden Augen hefteten sich auf ihre Gestalt...

Sie war wie ein ungelesenes Buch für ihn. Geheimnisvoll,...unergründet... Und er sehnte sich danach, es zu lesen. Zu verstehen, was in diesem Mädchen vorging, dass ihn mit ihrem Lächeln um den Verstand bringen konnte.

Er wollte alles wissen. Dieses unglaublich Wesen verstehen wollen... Nichts aber auch gar nichts sollte ihm verborgen bleiben. Ihre ganze Existenz,...einfach alles...

Es war fast wie ein Zwang. Etwas haben zu wollen, was man nicht bekommen konnte. Er kannte das schon... Wie oft hatte er damals als kleiner Junge dagesessen und hatte sich gewünscht, dass seine Eltern noch leben würden... Und wie oft hatte er sich danach, als ihm die Unmöglichkeit dieses Wunsches klar geworden war, gewünscht, seinen Bruder zu töten...

Und doch unterschied es sich...

Und er begriff, dass er an einem Punkt angelangt war an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab...

Es würde zu einer Besessenheit werden.

Dieser Wunsch, dieses Mädchen zu ergründen, würde nicht verschwinden. Doch er durfte es nicht tun. Er durfte sie nicht auf diese Art begehren. Es war falsch. Dieses Mädchen wusste nichts, war völlig unschuldig. Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Sie wusste nicht, wie es im Inneren seiner Seele aussah. Die Finsternis in ihr hatte sie noch nie erreicht.

Und das sollte sie auch niemals.

Diese Reinheit, diese Unschuld die sie ausstrahlte... Sie sollte nicht verschwinden, nicht wegen ihm. Er wollte das nicht beflecken.

Doch genau das würde es bedeuten...

Er wollte sie kennen lernen, jedes kleine Geheimnis wollte er wissen doch gleichzeitig hieß das, sie an sich heran zu lassen, in sein Herz sehen zu lassen. Er hatte Angst davor... Angst, wie sie reagieren würde.

Er war anders als sie. Völlig anders. Ein Unterschied, der sich nicht überwinden ließ.

Immer noch ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.

Eines war ihm in diesem Moment jedoch klar...

Würde es je passieren... Würde es je geschehen, dass er ihr so nah war, wie er es sich jetzt wünschte,...Entweder würde es sie zerstören oder es würde noch viel schlimmer kommen...

Er würde sich in sie verlieben...


	27. „Das KF Tag 3“ Begehren nicht bekommen

Kapitel 27 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Dritter Tag-" (Begehren - aber nicht bekommen...) 

„Hach! Wo bleibt denn unser Meister nur?" Meckerte Sakura aufgebracht, wie jetzt wahrscheinlich schon zum zehnten Mal in der letzten Viertelstunde.

Sie, Naruto und Sasuke standen alle angezogen und aufbruchsbereit vor der großen Pension und wer fehlte? Natürlich ihr Meister!

...Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen...

„SO, JETZT REICHTS!! Wenn Meister Kakashi nicht in den nächsten ZEHN SEKUNDEN in dieser Tür erscheint, dann soll er schon mal sein Testament machen!!" Um das zu bestätigen ließ Sakura schon mal ihre Fingerknöchel knacken und nicht mal Naruto währe jetzt so bescheuert gewesen und hätte sich ihr in den Weg gestellt.

„Eins!" Begann Sakura auch schon an zu zählen. Ihr Blick war noch immer starr auf die Tür fixiert. „Zwei!"

Naruto sah Sakura nur perplex an während Sasuke emotionslos wie eh und je neben ihm stand, das Schauspiel aber ebenfalls mit einem gewissen Maß an Interesse verfolgte.

„Drei!" ... „Vier!"

Er hat es verdient. Schloss er in seinen Gedanken ab.

„Fünf!"

Zwar keine besonders schöne Art zu sterben, aber er hat es verdient. 

„Sechs!"

Sasuke betrachtete sie immer noch unauffällig, während er spürte wie Naruto neben ihm langsam in Panik geriet. Hatte er Angst vor dem was Kakashi mit ihr machen könnte oder eher vor Sakura?

Hm... Letzteres traf wohl eher zu.

Wer wusste schon, ob Sakura sich dann vielleicht noch nicht abreagiert hatte und stattdessen zu Naruto griff...?

Dieser Gedanke entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.

„ACHT!"

Mh, schon bei Acht...! Ich hätte ihn wohl doch mal fragen sollen, ob er mir eine starke Technik beibringt... 

„NEUN!" Sakura ließ noch einmal die Fingerknöchel knacken. Ihr Blick war noch immer mörderisch und noch immer auf den Eingang der Pension gerichtet. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam schritt sie nun schon auf diesigen zu und Naruto und Sasuke hatten keinen Zweifel daran, dass Kakashi jetzt schon so gut wie tot war.

Tja, das wars dann wohl... Und ließ den Kopf etwas sinken und schloss die Augen. Doch plötzlich stutzte er. Da war ein vertrautes Chakra... Moment war das nicht...!? Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf. Genau in dem Augenblick als Sakura „ZEHN!" sagen wollte.

„ZE...!" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Wütend, dass sie unterbrochen wurde drehte sie sich um, schon mit dem Gedanken den zu töten der sie da gerade unterbrochen hatte. Doch dann verschwand ihr wütender Ausdruck im nu und perplex sah sie zu der Person hoch, die sie mit grinsenden Augen ansah. Kakashi.

Doch auch das dauerte nicht lange. Wütend schlug sie die Hand ihres Meisters von ihrer Schulter und sah ihn wieder mit blitzenden Augen ins Gesicht. „Das wurde ja auch Zeit! Haben Sie noch eine Weltreise unternommen, oder was?!"

Kakashi sah sie nur dämlich an. Was hatte denn Sakura nur wieder für eine Laune? Und gerade als er anfangen wollte zu sprechen wurde er auch schon von Sakura unterbrochen.

„Vergessen Sies!!" Sagte sie resignierend und rieb sich zur Beruhigung und mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Schläfe. Sie musste sich unbedingt beruhigen bevor sie ihren Meister wirklich noch umbrachte. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Lassen Sie uns jetzt aufbrechen!" sagte sie stattdessen.

Kakashi grinste breit. „Alles was du willst, Sakura-chan!"

Nach einem mehr als nur mörderischen Blick auf ihren Meister drehte sich Sakura schließlich um und ging mit rauschendem Schritt davon.

Naruto war währenddessen nun schon der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getreten und atmete jetzt erst einmal tiiiiiieeef durch. Er hatte geistig schon mit seinem eigenen Leben abgeschlossen...

Schließlich folgten Kakashi, Sasuke und auch Naruto wieder der wütenden Sakura, die immer noch einige Meter vor ihnen ging und keine Anstalten machte auf sie zu warten.

Kakashi ging völlig unbeschwert hinter ihr her. Er schien nicht einmal annähernd bemerkt zu haben, wie nah er dem Tod gerade entgangen war. Mit einer wütenden Sakura wollte es nicht einmal Sasuke aufnehmen...

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Kein Wunder, es war schon Mittagszeit. Der Geruch von geräuchertem und gebackenem Fisch hing überall in der Luft. Doch Sasuke verspürte noch keinen Hunger ebenso wenig wie seine Kameraden auch.

Auch das war kein Wunder. Als Kakashi ihn auf der Parkbank geweckt hatte war es schon bereits zwei Uhr Nachts gewesen. Bis Naruto und er ihren Meister wieder gefunden hatten, schon drei Uhr. Wie nicht anders erwartet, hatte er sich völlig verlaufen gehabt. Er war sogar fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, als Naruto und er ihn schließlich gefunden hatten, so glücklich war er gewesen...

Noch im Nachhinein konnte Sasuke nur schwer ein Kopfschütteln unterdrücken. Was hatte er nur für einen Meister... Und dazu noch einen blonden Idioten und ein Mädchen, das ihm mit ihrer unübertreffbaren Art um den Verstand brachte...

Nein, er hatte es wirklich nicht leicht. Doch er hatte sich daran gewöhnt... Das erstaunte ihn. Würden sie sich anders verhalten währe etwas nicht in Ordnung. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht mehr anders haben...

So wie es jetzt war, war es gut. Es ließ sich aushalten. Er stand sich das nicht so Recht ein aber er musste zugeben, dass ihn dieses Leben mit seinen Freunden in vielerlei Hinsicht ausglich.

Auch er hatte sich verändert.

Noch immer war er von dem Gedanken an Rache beherrscht aber das verschwand manch mal völlig. In letzter Zeit hatte er nur noch sehr selten an Itachi gedacht. Und er machte sich auch nichts dabei vor woran das lag. Er hatte eine Aufgabe die ihn davon ablenkte. Nämlich Sakura zu beschützen. War das so einfach? Konnte er seine Rache vergessen wenn er nur etwas Wichtigeres im Moment zu tun hatte? Wollte er das überhaupt? Wollte er vergessen?

Er war sich nicht mehr sicher...

Es erschien ihm jetzt so...unwichtig.

Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er das je denken würde. Seine Rache hatte immer höchste Priorität gehabt, nichts und Niemand stand über diesem Ziel aber so war es nun einmal. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Aufgabe, die er nun erfüllen musste. Itachi konnte ihn besiegen, wieder und wieder. Aber irgendwann würde er stärker sein und ihn töten, Rache nehmen für seine Eltern. Doch das hier war anders. Für Sakura gab es keine zweite Chance. Sollte Orochimaru sie töten dann war es endgültig...

Nichts könnte sie zurück bringen.

Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, hatte er Sakura die ganze Zeit angeschaut wie sie ihnen immer noch stur den Rücken zudrehte und weiter, unaufhaltsam weiter lief. Und wieder gestand er sich diese Gedanken nur schwer ein aber...

Sie war...einzigartig...

In vielerlei Hinsicht.

Wahrscheinlich hatte es wohl noch nie eine Schülerin gegeben, die es gewagt hätte ihren Meister umzubringen und das nur, weil er spät dran war...

Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte rang ihm dieser Gedanke ein Lächeln ab.

Aber es stimmte ja. War sie nicht wirklich irgendwie der Mittelpunkt von allem?

Naruto war in sie verliebt und auch ihr Meister hatte eine gewisse Schwäche für das „süße" Mädchen, dass sie ja manch mal auch sein konnte. Auch ihn selbst brachte sie manch mal dazu, Dinge zu tun, was er in normalen Situationen nie getan hätte.

Nein... Es währe wirklich nie wieder das Selbe sollte sie auf einmal nicht mehr da sein. Sie war wie eine verbindende Kraft. Sie hielt vielleicht sogar ihr ganzes Team zusammen.

Er hatte sie immer nur als eine Last empfunden, als eine nutzlose Shinobi die ihn immer nur behinderte. Irgendwie traf das auch zu aber nutzlos,...das stimmte nicht. In vielen Situationen hätten sie wirklich alt ausgesehen, währe Sakura nicht da gewesen.

Immer noch ruhten seine Augen auf dem pinkhaarigen Mädchen, verfolgten jede Bewegung, jede Reaktion ihrerseits aufs Genauste. Registrierten wie ihr Körper sich langsam wieder entspannte, wie der Zorn aus ihrer Haltung verschwand.

Seine schwarzen brennenden Augen hefteten sich auf ihre Gestalt...

Sie war wie ein ungelesenes Buch für ihn. Geheimnisvoll,...unergründet... Und er sehnte sich danach, es zu lesen. Zu verstehen, was in diesem Mädchen vorging, dass ihn mit ihrem Lächeln um den Verstand bringen konnte.

Er wollte alles wissen. Dieses unglaublich Wesen verstehen wollen... Nichts aber auch gar nichts sollte ihm verborgen bleiben. Ihre ganze Existenz,...einfach alles...

Es war fast wie ein Zwang. Etwas haben zu wollen, was man nicht bekommen konnte. Er kannte das schon... Wie oft hatte er damals als kleiner Junge dagesessen und hatte sich gewünscht, dass seine Eltern noch leben würden... Und wie oft hatte er sich danach, als ihm die Unmöglichkeit dieses Wunsches klar geworden war, gewünscht, seinen Bruder zu töten...

Und doch unterschied es sich...

Und er begriff, dass er an einem Punkt angelangt war an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab...

Es würde zu einer Besessenheit werden.

Dieser Wunsch, dieses Mädchen zu ergründen, würde nicht verschwinden. Doch er durfte es nicht tun. Er durfte sie nicht auf diese Art begehren. Es war falsch. Dieses Mädchen wusste nichts, war völlig unschuldig. Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Sie wusste nicht, wie es im Inneren seiner Seele aussah. Die Finsternis in ihr hatte sie noch nie erreicht.

Und das sollte sie auch niemals.

Diese Reinheit, diese Unschuld die sie ausstrahlte... Sie sollte nicht verschwinden, nicht wegen ihm. Er wollte das nicht beflecken.

Doch genau das würde es bedeuten...

Er wollte sie kennen lernen, jedes kleine Geheimnis wollte er wissen doch gleichzeitig hieß das, sie an sich heran zu lassen, in sein Herz sehen zu lassen. Er hatte Angst davor... Angst, wie sie reagieren würde.

Er war anders als sie. Völlig anders. Ein Unterschied, der sich nicht überwinden ließ.

Immer noch ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.

Eines war ihm in diesem Moment jedoch klar...

Würde es je passieren... Würde es je geschehen, dass er ihr so nah war, wie er es sich jetzt wünschte,...Entweder würde es sie zerstören oder es würde noch viel schlimmer kommen...

Er würde sich in sie verlieben...


	28. „Das KF Tag 3“ Nicht so lange ich hier b

Kapitel 28 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Dritter Tag-" (Nicht so lange ich hier bin...!) 

Zwar hatten alle vier einstimmig befunden, dass sie noch keinen Hunger hatten, da sie ja praktisch gerade erst aufgestanden waren, doch das änderte sich auf ihrem Weg schnell. Den leckeren Gerüchen, die von überall aus den Restaurants wehten, konnten sie einfach nicht lange widerstehen. Und schließlich war es Narutos Magen der sich als erstes (wieder mal) lautstark bemerkbar machte.

Vier Menschen; alle von ihnen hatten Hunger. Eigentlich eine recht einfache Aufgabe.

Wenn es in dieser Gruppe nicht einen Jungen namens Naruto gegeben hätte...

Denn schließlich akzeptiert der nichts anderes als sein Lieblingsessen. Und das war nun mal Nudelsuppe.

Nach einem heftigen Streit mit Sasuke (ICH KANN DAS ZEUG NICHT MEHR SEHEN!!!) und einem Schlichtungsversuch von Kakashi (Ähm... Leute...?) hatten sich die vier schließlich darauf geeinigt getrennt Essen zu gehen. Was wie ihr Meister dann leise gemurmelt hatte, die beste Lösung sei, wenn sie nicht gerade einen offenen Kampf riskieren wollten. Und so Unrecht schien er damit gar nicht zu haben. Sasuke schien heute geladen zu sein. Sonst war er es immer der sich nicht von Naruto provozieren ließ doch in solchen Situationen konnte nicht einmal Kakashi für die Sicherheit der Leute garantieren.

Schweigend stand Sakura da und beobachtete, wie Naruto gerade rauchend vor Zorn von ihnen wegging um sich eine Ramen-Bar zu suchen, in die er wahrscheinlich gleich verschwinden würde um seine zwanzig Portionen Nudelsuppe zu futtern.

Dann glitt ihr Blick zu Sasuke der ihnen ebenfalls halb den Rücken zugedreht hatte, Naruto aber mit seltsam funkelnden Augen nachsah.

Oh ja, das währe vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr glimpflich ausgegangen... Da musste sie Kakashi ohne groß zu überlegen Recht geben.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Meister der unmittelbar neben ihr stand. „Meister, suchen wir uns nun auch ein Restaurant?"

Kakashi nickte. „Ja. Ich kenne da ein tolles Restaurant gar nicht weit von hier. Dort machen sie tollen „Gohan" (gekochten Reis) und leckeres Sushi." Dann wandte er sich etwas Sasuke zu. „Währe das okay, Sasuke?"

Ein leichtes Nicken seinerseits bestätigte, dass er es gehört hatte und Kakashi gab sich schließlich damit zufrieden. „Schön! Dann lasst uns gehen!" Sagte er auch schon fröhlich und klatschte demonstrativ in die Hände. „Jetzt hab ich nämlich auch Hunger bekommen. Das ganze Gerede hat mich hungrig gemacht." Damit hatte er sich auch schon umgedreht und ging mit schnellen Schritten in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Auch Sakura und Sasuke wandten sich schließlich um, folgten ihm aber langsamer. Sie würden Naruto schon wieder finden. Er war zwar doof aber Gott sei Dank nicht so orientierungslos wie Kakashi!

Als die beiden ihren Meister dann das nächste Mal sahen saß dieser bereits auf einer Bank und wartete auf sie beide. Sakura kam wirklich nicht umhin, sich zu wundern.

Komisch... Er findet sein eigenes Haus nicht von alleine aber dieses Restaurant findet er innerhalb von fünf Minuten...! Dachte sie trocken.

Ohne etwas zu sagen setzten sie sich dann zu ihm an den viereckigen Holztisch.

Sakura ließ ihren Blick etwas schweifen.

Es war schön hier, da musste sie Kakashi ohne zu überlegen zustimmen. Das eigentliche Restaurant war eine große rund gepflasterte Freifläche welches von einem alten Strohdach überdacht wurde welches wiederum von alten Pfeilern aus Holz gehalten wurde. Alles war in einem sehr alten Stil gehalten worden, was diesem Ort eine gemütliche Behaglichkeit verlieh. Das einzige, was das Restaurant von der unmittelbaren Straße trennte war eine kleine Mauer, gerade hüfthoch, aus dunkel lackiertem Bambus, die sich in einem Halbkreis um das Restaurant legte. Große dunkle Pfeiler stützten das Dach und gepflanzter Efeu ragte an ihnen hinauf. Hellrosa Kirschblüten waren überall an ausgewählten Plätzen anzufinden. Entweder nur als bloße Blüte oder gleich als ganzes Gesteck mit Grün oder als bloße Imitation. Allein die Bambusabtrennung war über und über mit Kirschblütenzweigen behangen worden, sodass das ganze Gebilde schön und zugleich nicht merkwürdig aussah sondern sehr natürlich.

Fast wie in einem Garten. Stellte sie verwundert fest.

Hätte es Kakashi nicht gesagt, währe sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass das hier ein Restaurant war. Alles wirkte einfach viel zu unglaublich schön.

Unser Meister hat ja doch Geschmack. Dachte sie dann anerkennend genau in dem Moment als die Bedienung an ihrem Tisch erschien.

Sie gab jedem von ihnen eine Karte und wartete so lange bis jeder von ihnen bestellt hatte. Kaum eine Minute später servierte sie ihnen auch schon ihr Trinken und sagte, dass ihr Essen in ungefähr zwanzig Minuten fertig sei.

Damit verbeugte sie sich leicht und verließ die drei auch schon. Doch kaum drei Sekunden später drehte sie sich noch einmal um, da sie einen heftigen Knall gehört hatte. Das nächste Bild was sich dann ihr bot, hatte sie selbst dann wohl auch noch nie gesehen.

Der grauhaarige Mann mit dem Kimono und dem Mundschutz lag flach, völlig ausgeknockt mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch. Die riesen Beule auf seinem Kopf war nicht zu übersehen. Und dazu noch das pinkhaarige Mädchen, gleich ihm gegenüber das sie selbst nun zuckersüß anlächelte.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" Fragte die dunkelhaarige Kellnerin auch schon mit rauchiger Stimme, ihren Blick noch immer auf ihren Meister gerichtet.

Als Sakura ihr dann noch einmal versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei, drehte sie sich schließlich doch wieder um und verschwand wieder hinter einer Tür, auch wenn ihr das doch sehr merkwürdig vorkam.

Sobald die Kellnerin aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwunden war, verschwand das Lächeln auch schon aus Sakuras Gesicht und geradezu mörderisch schwang ihr Blick auch schon auf ihren Meister. Geschieht ihm recht Dachte sie zerknirscht während sie sich etwas die schmerzende Hand rieb mit der sie Kakashi ausgeknockt hatte.

Auch Sasuke war das Schauspiel natürlich nicht entgangen auch wenn er die ganze Zeit nicht eine Miene verzogen hatte. Völlig ruhig setzte er jetzt wieder sein Glas an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck, ebenso langsam wie auch schon zuvor. Noch immer hielt er seine Augen geschlossen. Langsam setzte er es wieder ab.

Das Wasser hier schmeckt gut. Es ist nicht so angereichert mit Metallen wie es sonnst üblich ist. Auch dieser sonnst eher süßliche Geschmack fehlt... Dachte er dann nachdenklich.

Noch einmal trank er einen Schluck.

Ja, Mineralien aber keine Metalle. 

Wieder setzte er das Glas ab doch diesmal ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Doch sein Blick galt nicht der Schönheit der Einrichtung sondern glitt über den Bambuszaun, an dem ihr Tisch aufgestellt war und weiter über die Menschen die draußen vorbeiliefen.

Es ist...so ruhig hier. Dachte er dann langsam, fast als währe es ihm selbst erst jetzt richtig klar geworden.

Dieses kleine Restaurant schien in seiner ganz eigenen Welt zu stehen. Der Lärm der Straßen schien es gar nicht erreichen zu können...

Der unverwechselbare Duft von Kirschblüten stieg ihm in die Nase, umhüllte ihn, schien ihn förmlich einzulullen. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich...

Dieser Ort strahlte einen seltsamen Frieden aus. Und auch sein Geist schien darauf zu reagieren. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so frei... Frei...ja und...stark. Mächtig. Es war als ob dieser Duft, dieser Ort, diese Atmosphäre mit seiner Seele sprechen würde, versuchte ihm Mut zu machen.

Er konnte es spüren. Eine ungeahnte Kraft schien seinen Geist, seinen Körper zu erfüllen. Dieser leise Zweifel, der die ganze Zeit über in seinem Kopf war, verblasste... Und in diesem Augenblick, wo er hier saß, an diesem Tisch, an diesem Ort, wusste er auf einmal, dass er nicht scheitern würde... Nicht solange er es war, der mit an diesem Spiel teilnahm.

Fast wie auf ein geheimes Kommando glitt sein Blick langsam nach links und blieb an dem pinkhaarigen Mädchen hängen das nun wieder entspannt neben ihm saß und Gedankenversunken an ihrem Saft nippte. Ihr Blick war nachdenklich nach vorne gerichtet, doch sie schien nicht zu sehen, was vor ihr lag.

Seine Augen lagen nur unmerklich auf ihrer Gestalt. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Sie schien seinen Blick nicht zu bemerken.

Worüber denkt sie nach...? Fragte er sich unwillkürlich. Doch dann versteifte er sich unwillkürlich als ihm bewusst wurde was er da gerade tat.

Er hatte Recht gehabt... Dieses...Interesse...war nicht verschwunden. Ganz im Gegenteil mit jedem Tag, jeder Minute bei der er bei ihr war, wurde dieses Interesse an ihr stärker...

Aber nicht jetzt...

Irgendwann würde er diesem Drängen nachgeben aber wie gesagt... nicht jetzt, nicht heute... Erst würde er diese Sache mit Orochimaru klären, dann konnte er weitersehen.

Vorausgesetzt das ich dann noch lebe. Dachte er zynisch und konnte nicht verbergen das sich ein kleines freudloses Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

Wie von selbst glitt sein Blick nun weiter an Sakura vorbei und zu der anderen Seite des Tisches wo noch immer Kakashi halb auf dem Tisch lag und weiter still vor sich hindöste. Das Feilchen auf seinem Kopf war nun inzwischen erheblich angeschwollen und zeichnete sich nun deutlich von seinem grauen Haarschopf ab.

Immer noch lächelnd sah er nun auf seinen Meister nieder und betrachtete ihn kühl. Sakura hat ganze Arbeit geleistet... Ich selbst hätte es nicht besser machen können. Wieder führte er sein nunmehr halbvolles Glas wieder an seine Lippen ohne jedoch nur einmal seinen Blick von Kakashi abzuwenden.

Ebenso träge stützte er nun seinen Kopf auf seinen aufgestellten Arm und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser. Zynisch verzog er danach den Mund. Was hat er der Kellnerin auch so nachgestarrt. Dachte er dann und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck.

Das war ja eigentlich nur die halbe Wahrheit. Nachgestarrt hatte Kakashi ihr, oh ja. Aber das hätte sogar Sakura noch mal durchgehen lassen. Erst als Kakashi seine Hände dann nicht mehr bei sich halten konnte, hatte Sakura ihn kurzerhand „ruhig gestellt".

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Noch einmal verzog sich sein Mund zu einem zynischen Lächeln bis sein Blick wieder nach draußen glitt und er wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten den Himmel ohne, dass auch er richtig wahrnahm was er sah...

Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen, Orochimaru... Dachte er langsam. Denn du weiß anscheinend nicht, mit wem du dich angelegt hast... 

Doch je verschwand dieser Gedanke. Denn je fesselte ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Es war nicht besonders laut aber es kam näher... Sehr schnell sogar. Sasuke spannte alle seine geistigen Reize an, um herauszuhören was das war.

Niemand währe jetzt auf die Idee gekommen, dass er dieses Geräusch bemerkt hatte, denn noch immer waren seine Augen abweisend auf den Himmel gerichtet.

Was war das? Waren das...Schritte?


	29. „Das KF Tag 3“ Lautlose Verfolger

Kapitel 29 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Dritter Tag-" (Lautlose Verfolger...) 

Tap...tap...tap...

Ja, ganz eindeutig Schritte, und sie kamen ungewöhnlich schnell näher...

Sie waren noch weit entfernt, noch mehrere hundert Meter dennoch erregten sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Denn er erkannte ihr Chakra, wenn es auch nur schwach war, da die Person gerade keinen besonderen Kraftaufwand aufbrachte. Es war Naruto.

Für einen Moment wölbte sich seine Augenbraue fragend was Sakura aber nicht bemerkte.

Was wollte denn Naruto hier? Hatte er etwa keine Ramen-Bar gefunden? Er schüttelte sich kaum merklich. Konnte ihm ja auch egal sein. Solange er hier keine Nudelsuppe bestellt... Dachte er grimmig.

Wieder schüttelte er sich. Wie auch immer. Es war nur Naruto, nichts beunruhigendes also... Er wollte sich gerade wieder entspannen als er noch einmal innehielt. Nein, das waren nicht nur Schritte... Da war noch etwas anderes...

Diesmal schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich nur auf seine Ohren zu konzentrieren, versuchte nur die Schritte wahrzunehmen die auf ihn zukamen, die Geräusche der Straße hinter sich zu lassen... Er spürte dieses etwas eigentlich mehr als dass er es sah...

Jetzt hörte er es... Neben diesen Schritten war noch etwas anderes. Es war ein Summen. Nein,...eher ein Sirren...und es kam ebenfalls näher...

Noch etwas fester presste er die Augen zusammen, ohne sich auch nur durch eine Bewegung zu verraten.

Jetzt hörte er es deutlicher. Die Schritte und das Sirren...Sie kamen nicht gleichmäßig näher... Immer wenn die Schritte sich etwas entfernt hatten holte das Sirren etwas auf,

wurde lauter, aber ganz ohne Zweifel war es kein Teil dieser Person. Dieses Sirren folgte nur den Schritten...

Noch etwas fester konzentrierte er sich. Mit aller Macht konzentrierte er sich nur auf dieses einzige Geräusch doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht, herauszufinden woher es kam. Konzentriere dich Sasuke. Befahl er sich innerlich und seine Augen schlossen sich noch etwas fester. Konzentriere dich. Versuche die Bewegungen zu spüren, folge ihnen, und finde heraus was sie tun... 

Es schien zu klappen. Sein Körper entspannte sich unmerklich, die Geräusche der Straße rückten in den Hintergrund, wurden leiser, bis alles um ihn herum dunkel war...

Tap...tap...tap...

Da waren die Schritte wieder. Doch diesmal deutlicher und lauter als zuvor.

Doch das reichte noch nicht...

Unwillkürlich verengten sich seine Augen.

Da war es wieder...! Das Sirren. Diesmal ebenfalls lauter, klarer als beim letzten Mal. Jedoch immer noch fast unmerklich schwach... Was war das nur? Wo war es, dieses Geräusch...? Wo genau folgte es den Schritten...?

Zuerst konnte er nichts sehen, da waren nur die Schritte die immer noch als helles Licht vor seinem geistigen Auge auf ihn zukamen. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein anderer Blitz auf, schwach, kaum zu sehen.

Er schloss die Augen noch etwas fester und runzelte die Stirn.

Dieses Ding,...es folgte den Schritten... auf... den Dächern...!

Wieder ein aufblitzen!

Ja... Es folgte der Person auf den Häuserdächern! Keinen Zweifel... Für einen Moment schlich sich so etwas wie Erstaunen und Verwirrung in seine Gedanken, doch dieser kurze Moment der Unkonzentriertheit konnte trotzdem nicht die nächste Bewegung verbergen.

Es war auf die andere Seite gesprungen! Sasuke konnte es nicht glauben. Es sprang zwischen den Dächern hin und her! Und auf einmal war da noch etwas anderes! Je näher diese beiden Geräusche kamen desto besser konnte er sie verstehen. Dieses Sirren, es entstand an der Reibung an...Metall...

Wieder war er verwirrt doch viel Zeit blieb ihm dafür nicht einmal.

Da war noch... Stoff... Das Rascheln von Stoff...von viel losem Stoff... Wahrscheinlich ein Umhang...und Schritte...

Er runzelte die Stirn.

Nein, er hatte sich nicht girrt! Da waren noch ein paar andere Schritte! Sie waren kurz, leise, fast lautlos, nur zu hören wenn sie auf einem anderen Dach aufsetzten. Es war nur ein simples Detail doch es sagte mehr über die Situation aus als irgendetwas anderes. Ganz besonders wenn man diese Zeichen zu deuten wusste.

Eine andere Person verfolgte Naruto und das so leise, dass selbst er, Sasuke, Schwierigkeiten hatte es zu hören.

Und das war nicht normal.

Die Geschmeidigkeit, Präzision und Lautlosigkeit mit der sich dieser Mensch bewegte war unnormal. Und er wusste auch, was das bedeutete. Es war ein Ninja und dazu nicht nur irgendein gewöhnlicher Ninja. Dieser war dafür ausgebildet worden sich leise zu bewegen...

Jetzt öffnete er seine Augen und unwillkürlich verengten sie sich zu Schlitzen als er nun kaum merklich den Kopf wandte und seine Augen nach rechts schielten um das andere Chakra besser im Auge behalten zu können welches mit Naruto immer näher kam. Er konnte weder die Straße die hinter ihm lag, noch Naruto sehen doch das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Solange er sie nur spüren bzw. hören konnte hatte er nichts zu befürchten.

Ohne die beiden eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen wog er schnell, gedanklich, die ganze Situation ab. Er saß hier, im Restaurant, Naruto den Rücken zugewandt und neben ihm Sakura. Und ihr Meister lag bewusstlos gegenüber auf dem Tisch.

Er knurrte leise. Keine wirklich guten Bedingungen.

Er wusste nicht wer die Person war die Naruto verfolgte doch eines war sicher - Ganz umsonnst tat sie das bestimmt nicht. Er konnte es nicht mit hundertprozentiger Gewissheit sagen aber bis jetzt deutete alles daraufhin, dass es ein Oto-nin war.

Das Rascheln eines Mantels, die lautlosen Bewegungen und nicht zuletzt das Sirren von Luft an Metall.

Nicht eine Menschenseele trug auf diesem Fest ein Mantel wie diesen. Alle waren entweder in Kimonos, Yukatas oder in Kostüme gekleidet, doch dieser Stoff hatte sich ganz anders angehört, er war alt, lumpig und voller Löcher gewesen. Das hatte ihn schließlich auch verraten. Das Pfeifen des Windes durch diese Löcher hatte er sekundenlang deutlich wahrnehmen können.

Dazu kamen noch die Bewegungen. Er war wirklich mehr als lautlos gewesen. Nun, ein Zeichen, dass man nicht entdeckt werden wollte... Er kannte Orochimaru. Dieser Oto-nin hatte den Auftrag Naruto zu folgen doch auf keinen Fall, ihn oder Sakura zu töten. Das war ganz allein dem Sannin selbst vorbehalten, jedenfalls speziell auf Sakura bezogen.

Wer weiß... Vielleicht folgte ihm selbst und Sakura ja auch einer von Orochimarus Untergebenen.

Wieder verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Er würde das wohl einmal überprüfen müssen, jedoch nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt wo seine Freunde so nah bei ihm waren. Er hatte später noch genug Zeit...

Doch dann war ja da noch das verräterischste Indiz. Metall. Oto-Gakure wurde nicht umsonnst ebenso genannt. Der Ton war es, der ihn verraten hatte.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Waffen der Sound-nin, und ganz besonders an diese. Einer von denen, die sie im Todeswald begegnet waren hatte auch so eine Waffe gehabt. Ein metallenes Gerät das an seinem Unterarm befestigt war. Dieses Ding konnte jeden noch so kleinen Ton einfangen, ihn in Schwingungen umwandeln und dann dank ein wenig Chakra, direkt als Waffe beim Gegner einsetzten.

Die Folgen sind meist verheerend. Zwar nicht schlimm auf den ersten Blick aber stark in der Wirkung. Das Trommelfell wird einer unglaublichen Belastung ausgesetzt. Zum Schmerz kommt auch noch dazu, dass man für unbestimmte Zeit, keinen Gleichgewichtssinn mehr hat und man alles nur unscharf oder verschwommen sieht. Gravierende Probleme die einen Kampf entscheiden könnten. Im schlimmsten Fall ist man am Ende dieses Kampfes taub.

Sasuke schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Wie auch immer. Dieser Oto-nin hatte einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Auch ohne, dass er es richtig als Waffe eingesetzt hatte, hatte es durch die Reibung mit der Luft einen Ton erzeugt. Einen unverwechselbaren Ton.

Wirklich alles deutete auf Oto-nins hin. Eine Tatsache die Sasukes Laune nicht unbedingt zu steigern vermochte...

Jetzt legte sich seine ganze Aufmerksam wieder auf die Straße genau hinter sich. Naruto kam näher. Ebenso wie auch sein Verfolger...

Wieder fand seine Hand den Weg zu seinem Glas. Langsam hob er es an und führte es wieder an seine Lippen nur um es Sekunden später auch wieder abzusetzen. Niemand sollte merken, dass er diesen Sound-nin bemerkt hatte. Dieser Sound-nin dachte, dass er ihn hier unbemerkt beobachten konnte und dann würde das Vergnügen eben auf seiner Seite sein in dem er ihm klar machte, wer hier wen jagte.

Ein unterdrücktes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Das würde sicher lustig werden...

Doch viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn Narutos Schritte näherten sich nun schon so weit, dass auch jeder andere sie nun ohne Probleme hören konnte.


	30. „Das KF Tag 3“ Wir werden sterben!

Kapitel 30 „Das Kirschblütenfest -Dritter Tag-" (Oh Gott! Wir werden sterben!!) 

Natürlich hatte er Recht behalten. Kaum drei Sekunden später kam Naruto auch schon die Straße entlang gerannt und schrie sodass es wirklich alle Leute auf der gesamten Straße es mitbekamen: "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura selbst neben ihm drehte sich erstaunt um und sogar Kakashi schien durch Narutos Geschrei aufzuwachen. Taumelnd immer noch mit einer mordsmäßigen Beule richtete er sich auf, fasste sich zwar an den Kopf sah sonst aber ziemlich gefasst Naruto entgegen. Auch Sasuke drehte sich um, schließlich musste ein gewisser Schein gewahrt werden. Doch jetzt den total überraschten zu spielen, dass brachte nicht einmal er jetzt fertig. Das war ihm dann doch etwas zu blöd.

Ruhig, jedoch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute er ihm entgegen und beobachtete wie Naruto gerade das Restaurant betrat. Immer noch rennend machte dieser schließlich neben ihrem Tisch halt, verzog für einen Moment wegen der Sitzordnung missbilligend das Gesicht (ihr erinnert euch: Sasuke neben Sakura g) und ließ sich dann schließlich prompt neben Kakashi fallen der schnell, jedoch ebenso verwirrt, für ihn Platz machte und nach außen bis an den Bambuszaun rückte.

„SO WAS GIBT ES DENN? HABT IHR SCHON BESTELLT? ICH HAB EIENEN MORDSMÄßIGEN HUNGER!!!" Rief er auch schon begierig und sah abwartend von einem Gesicht zum andern.

Sakura war schließlich die Erste die das Schweigen brach. „Naruto..." Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ja. Wir dachten eigentlich, dass du dir eine Ramen-Bar suchen wolltest." Fügte Kakashi hinzu wobei er sich vorsichtig die Beule betastete. (Das muss aussehen! g)

„Nun, das hatte ich ja auch aber dann gabs da leider ein Problem." Antwortete er und runzelte die Stirn als er seinen Meister von der Seite betrachtete. „Meister, wo haben sie denn die Beule her?" Fragte er auch schon prompt und mit merklicher Verwirrung.

Doch bevor Kakashi oder irgendjemand anderes auch nur antworten konnte, wurden sie durch das Erscheinen der Kellnerin unterbrochen.

„Wie ich sehe hat sich jetzt noch jemand zu ihnen gesellt. Gehört er mit zu Ihnen?" Fragte sie an Kakashi gewandt, ihre Augen leicht fragend auf ihn gerichtet. Kakashi lief leicht rosa an unter seiner Maske, nickte aber leicht. „Wie schön. Möchten Sie noch etwas bestellen?" Diesmal antworte Naruto für ihn und die Kellnerin drehte sich schließlich lächelnd um, um noch einmal für Naruto eine Speisekarte zu holen.

Kakashi starrte ihr Unverholen auf den Po doch nur ein Fingerknacken von Sakura reichte, um ihm jedwedige anderen Aktionen aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

Und Naruto, mochte er in manchen Situationen auch noch so begriffsstutzig sein, begriff sofort. Fragend glitt sein Blick erst zu Kakashi, von ihm dann aus zur Kellnerin und schließlich zurück auf Sakura.

Sasuke nickte nur leicht und Naruto seufzte tief. Hach ja, unser Meister... Nichts als Probleme mit ihn. ( Guck dich an!)

Doch schließlich schwenkte auch Narutos Aufmerksamkeit von diesem Thema ab, denn die Kellnerin war wieder an ihrem Tisch erschienen und überreichte ihm gerade die Speisekarte. Mit einem „HACH! NA ENTLICH!!" Riss dieser sie ihr auch schon fast aus den Händen und fing wie verrückt an zu blättern.

Die Kellnerin hatte das zwar erst verdutzt wahrgenommen, hatte aber dann einfach nur gelächelt. (Jaja, immer schön lächeln nicknick)

Sasuke versuchte dieses Verhalten gründlichst zu ignorieren, was aber selbst für ihn fast eine Unmöglichkeit darstellte. Oh man, musste dieser Idiot denn immer so laut sein?! Um etwas von seinem eigenen Zorn abzulenken trank er noch einen Schluck während er nach draußen sah und nur noch hörte wie Naruto in der Karte blätterte.

Schnell und unbemerkt schwenkten seine Sinne wieder ab. Und zwar wieder einmal zu der Gestalt, die Naruto verfolgt hatte. Sie war nicht sehr weit entfernt. Nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt auf einem Dach konnte er sie ausmachen. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie schien nur zu warten.

Wieder nahm er einen Schluck Wasser, versuchte dadurch seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, der sich gerade urplötzlich verdüstert hatte. Doch wie gesagt, wollte er das jetzt nicht erledigen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schwenkte wieder zu seinen Freunden auch wenn er ihnen noch nicht einmal den Kopf zugewandt hatte und er hörte wie Naruto noch immer in der Karte blätterte.

Was macht er sich eigentlich die Mühe. Schoss es ihm gelangweilt durch den Kopf. Wir wissen doch alle was er nehmen wird. Das kann er doch genauso gut auch so der Kellnerin sagen. Dachte er und nippte wieder an seinem Glas wie auch Sakura neben ihm.

Auf diese Idee schien auch Kakashi zu kommen denn er hörte für einen Moment auf seine ähm... Beule zu „streicheln" (schwitz!) und sprach dagegen Naruto direkt an.

„Naruto, das könntest du aber auch einfacher machen. Wieso sagst du der netten Frau nicht einfach welche Geschmacksrichtung deine Nudelsuppe haben soll? Das würde ihr eine Menge Arbeit ersparen."

Naruto sah jedoch nicht einmal auf. Sein Blick war noch immer auf die Seiten der Karte vertieft und ohne diese auch nur eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen zu lassen sagte er beiläufig fast belanglos, etwas, was Sasuke wohl sein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde.

„Nein, lieber nicht. Irgendwie hab ich heute keinen Hunger auf Nudelsuppe..."

Der Skandal war perfekt.

Sasuke prustete heftigst in sein Glas genauso wie Sakura neben ihm, es ihm gerade gleich tat! Überall war Wasser und Saft verspritzt doch er selbst war zu sehr damit beschäftigt wieder zu Atem zu kommen als darauf zu achten.

Er versuchte es zwar erlitt aber natürlich eine erbärmliche Niederlage dabei.

Der Schock zeichnete sich so deutlich von seinem Gesicht ab, als ob er nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn zu verbergen. Mit Schocksgeweiteten Augen und offenem Mund starrte er sein Gegenüber an. Und er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so die Fassung verloren hatte, wie in diesem Moment.

DAS MUSS EIN SCHERZ SEIN!!! Schrie es da immer wieder in seinem betäubten Gehirn. Ein ganz übler Scherz sogar!

Er fühlte sich auf einmal, als würde er jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden. Der Boden schien unter seinen Füßen zu versinken ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Oh, Gott jetzt muss die Welt unter gehen!! Es kann gar nicht anders sein! NARUTO HAT KEINEN HUNGER AUF NUDELSUPPE!!! 

Diese Worte wiederholten sich immer wieder in seinem Gehirn, zogen ihn immer tiefer in einen halb betäubten Zustand. Eine unmerkliche Übelkeit stieg seinen Magen empor und er krallte sich unwillkürlich an der Tischplatte fest um nicht zu taumeln. Und das einzige was er immer nur noch denken konnte, war...:

OH MEIN GOTT!!! 

Doch der Einzigste, der mal wieder GAR NICHTS gerafft hatte, war natürlich Kakashi. (Wer denn sonst!?) Dieser sagte dann nur nach einigem Überlegen:

„Okay, Naruto, dann isst du eben heute...mal...keine...Nu-..." Zum Schluss war selbst er immer langsamer geworden. Und nicht nur das, seine Augen wurden größer, wuchsen fast auf Tellergröße an, bis die Erkenntnis dann schließlich auch in seinem Gehirn eingerastet war.

Er reagierte schließlich genauso wie Sasuke vor ihm. Nämlich mit wortloser Fassungslosigkeit...!

War Narutos Miene vorher nur verwirrt gewesen so sah er seine Freunde nun fast schon regelrecht entsetzt an! Immer wieder ruckte sein Kopf erst neben sich zu seinem Meister, dann über dann Tisch zu Sasuke und schließlich weiter zu Sakura. Allesamt mit geschockten Gesichtern die allesamt auf ihn gerichtet waren. Wenn man das überhaupt noch geschockt nennen konnte. Das war eher schon etwas zwischen Fassungslos bis „Totaler Weltuntergang"!!

Wieder glitten seine Augen zwischen ihnen hin und her, doch diesmal war sein Blick schon fast gehetzt. Warum sahen sie ihn so komisch an?! Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?!

Doch schließlich war es Sakura die als Erstes reagierte, indem sie so plötzlich aufsprang, dass Naruto vor Schreck fast von der Bank gekippt währe. „Naruto, geht es dir gut?! Hast du Fieber?! Sollen wir vielleicht einen Arzt holen?!" Fragte sie panisch und legte dem völlig erstarrten Naruto wie zur Bestätigung eine ihrer Hände auf die Stirn, während sie ihn immer noch besorgt musterte und jetzt sogar noch seinen Puls fühlte.

„Sa-... Sakura-chan... Was soll denn das? Mir geht es doch gut. Was...?" Stotterte er verwirrt als er auch schon von ihr unterbrochen wurde, als sie ihm nun eine Hand auf den Mund legte und ihm dabei wortwörtlich die Luft wegblieb.

Als wenn das noch nicht gereicht hätte... Denn jetzt war Naruto völlig verwirrt.

„Seine Temperatur ist nicht erhöht. Fieber kann es also nicht sein." Murmelte sie dann entschieden als ihre andere Hand wieder auf seine Stirn zurückgekehrt war. „Sieht auch nicht so aus, als ob er krank währe."

„Sag mal, bist du wirklich Naruto?" Lamentierte Kakashi weiter und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Stimmt, der „echte" Naruto hätte niemals auf eine Nudelsuppe verzichtet." Fügte Sasuke auch schon hinzu. Ebenfalls mit einer gehörigen Portion Skepsis in der Stimme.

Jetzt wandte sich auch Sakura wieder Sasuke und Meister Kakashi zu. „Vielleicht hat ihn ja jemand angegriffen und das ist gar nicht mehr Naruto sondern sein Angreifer."

„Stimmt, das würde auch erklären, weshalb er schon am Anfang so ruhig war."

„Ja, wirklich ganz untypisch für Naruto."

Die drei hätten bestimmt noch mehr Gründe gefunden währe Naruto nicht just in diesem Augenblick explodiert.

„HAAACHHH!! WAS IST DENN DABEI???!!! NUR WEIL ICH EINEN TAG MAL KEINEN HUNGER AUF NUDELSUPPE HAB, BIN ICH DOCH NICHT GLEICH KRANK!!!!!!" Schrie er auch schon los sodass man es bestimmt noch fünfhundert Meter weiter die Straße entlang hörte.

Und als sich Kakashi, Sasuke und Sakura sicher waren, das sie problemlos ihre Hände von den Ohren nehmen konnten ohne sofort taub zu werden öffneten sie auch schon langsam die Augen und nahmen ebenso langsam auch die Hände von ihren Ohren. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte die Gesichter der drei Freunde.

Sasukes Lächeln wurde nun unmerklich etwas breiter. „Kein Zweifel. Ganz eindeutig Naruto."

Naruto schnaufte nur laut und wütend durch die Nase zur Bestätigung und schien es vorzuziehen Sasuke heute einmal nicht wegen dieser Bemerkung umzubringen.

„Schön, dass ihr es auch schon bemerkt habt." Bemerkte er trocken und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank von der er aufgestanden war, als er los geschrieen hatte.

Auch Sakura setzte sich schließlich wieder.

Schweigen herrschte jetzt zwischen den vieren. Ein Schweigen das Naruto erst nach mehreren Minuten brach.

„Wie konntet ihr nur denken, dass ich ein Feind bin? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr mich kennt."

Da sprach Trotz aus seiner Stimme, ganz ohne Zweifel. Doch Sasuke war es als könnte er neben all dem Trotz noch etwas anderes heraushören. Etwas was fast völlig überdeckt wurde und er hielt unwillkürlich in der Bewegung inne... Schmerz.

Sakura sah auf und hörte auf mit ihrem Fingernagel Muster auf ihr Glas zu zeichnen. Sie lächelte kaum merklich. „Nun Naruto. Du musst doch zugeben, dass es wirklich noch NIE vorgekommen ist, dass du mal keinen Hunger auf Nudelsuppe hast."

Naruto schnaubte. Ein höchst ungewöhnliches Verhalten eigentlich. Bei Sasuke war man es ja von ihm gewohnt doch noch nie hatte er Sakura gegenüber so abweisend reagiert. „Trotzdem ist das noch lange kein Grund. Du hast ja auch nicht immer Hunger auf Curry!" Gab er leicht bissig zurück.

Sakura schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. Er kapierte es nicht. Bei ihr war das etwas anderes. Naruto hatte selbstverständlich ihr Lieblingsessen genannt aber wenn Naruto die Lust auf Nudelsuppe vergangen war dann war das etwas völlig anderes. Naruto ohne seine Leidenschaft für Nudelsuppe... Das war wie die Erde ohne Himmel. Man konnte sich das eine nicht ohne das andere vorstellen.

„Nun ich muss zugeben, Sakura hat nicht ganz Unrecht." Mischte sich nun auch Kakashi mit träger Stimme ein und sah Naruto von der Seite her an. „Seit ich dich kenne Naruto, und du weißt ich kenne dich schon sehr lange, hab ich es noch nie erlebt, dass du keine Nudelsuppe willst. Nimm es uns nicht übel, ich glaube wir alle waren im ersten Augenblick einfach nur geschockt."

„Ja ja, ist schon gut." Maulte er schließlich. „Lasst uns jetzt lieber endlich Essen!! Ich hab einen mordsmäßigen Hunger!!!" Und schon war seine gute Laune wieder da.

Kakashi, Sakura und Sasuke warfen sich über den Tisch einen Blick zu, doch schließlich lächelte Kakashi nur leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein Zeichen, dass sie es erst einmal so belassen würden. Sie würden später schon noch rauskriegen, welcher Geist in Naruto gefahren war.

Sasuke stimmte ihm innerlich zu und betrachte Naruto wie er zur Seite zur Bar schielte und ohne Zweifel auf die Kellnerin wartete. Sein Fuß tippte immer wieder unruhig auf den Boden ebenso wie sein Finger als sein Arm nun flach auf dem Tisch auflag.

Sasuke schüttelte nur innerlich den Kopf. Solche Stimmungsschwankungen hatte wirklich nur Naruto. Nun eigentlich nicht... Sakura konnte ihn da manchmal auch schon übertreffen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf doch schnell schüttelte er diesen Gedanken wieder ab.

Naruto und keine Nudelsuppe.

Nun da hatte sein Weltbild wirklich einen ordentlichen Knacks abbekommen. So ganz aus der Luft gegriffen war das mit dem Doppelgänger gar nicht mal gewesen. Er wurde die ganze Zeit verfolgt. Es währe ein Leichtes gewesen ihn zu überwältigen und seinen Platz einzunehmen und dann vielleicht näher an Sakura heranzukommen.

Sasukes Blick verdüsterte sich etwas doch schnell atmete er einmal tief ein. Nun, so war es ja Gott sei Dank nicht. Es war so überhaupt nicht Orochimarus Stil und auch so – Naruto nachzumachen, das musste schon gelernt sein.

Und er konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken das sich bei diesem Gedanken auf sein Gesicht stahl.


End file.
